What it was
by KaSaVa
Summary: [the it girl] Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are shipped off to Waverly. Katelyn is ecstatic, her roommates are nice, and she will finally see her boyfriend again, whom she hasn't seen in 6 mths. But will everything be the same? What kind of year will it be fo
1. Arriving at Waverly

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Austin Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**----------**

**chapter 1**

**----------**

"Kyle! Hurry up!" 16 year old Katelyn Westlake shouted at her older brother, Kyle, as he slowly ambled up the steps of Waverly's front office after her. She was already at the top, more ecstatic then he had ever seen someone who was about to start school. Katelyn jumped slowly from foot-to-foot, her mid-back length medium brown hair swaying as she moved. Her golden brown eyes were gleaming with excitement, and her plump pink lips were parted in a wide soon-to-be-permanent-if-she-doesn't-give-it-a-rest type of smile.

"Calm the fuck down, Kate. Jesus. We're starting SCHOOL. SCHOOL. How can you be so excited about that?" he grumbled as he came up beside her.

Katelyn just beamed. "Because, I'm finally going to be able to see Ty-"

"Tyler again. I know, I know. But please, can you hold off the excitement until you see him? It's kind of annoying." Kyle finished as he held open the door and followed Katelyn inside. She nodded enthusiastically and followed him up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" an old lady with gray hair so coated in hairspray it looked like it'd snap off if you touched it. She was wearing a maroon blouse and navy-blue ralph lauren pants and a gold name tag that read ; MRS. TULLINGTON.

Kyle stepped closer to the desk. "Yes, uhm, my name is Kyle Westlake, and this is my little sister Katelyn Westlake. We're new students here."

Mrs. Tullington typed something into the laptop. "Kyle Westlake. Junior?"

"Senior. I'm 18."

"Okay, Mr. Westlake. You're in Richards dorm. Room 312. It's four buildings down on your right."

"Thank you." Kyle said as he turned to go, but Katelyn reached out and grabbed his arm.

"_Kyle, don't leave me!" _ she hissed. Kyle sighed and turned to wait for her.

"And Ms. Westlake...you're in Dumbarton dorm. Room 303. It's a few buildings away from Richards. 7th building, on your left."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tullington." she said politely as she picked up the handles of her two suitcases and slung her duffle bag over her left shoulder. Once Kyle had re-gathered his luggage they headed off towards Dumbarton. A lady was standing out front, holding a list. She looked up as Kyle and Katelyn approached.

"Name?" she asked, staring directly at Katelyn.

"K-Katelyn Westlake." she stammered. No one ever spoke to her so harshly before.

"Westlake, Westlake, Westlake...room 303."

"Thanks, I'm aware. C'mon, Kyle." Kyle stepped forward to follow her but the lady with stringy auburn hair put her arm out to stop him.

"No boys allowed aside from visiting hours!"

Katelyn looked like she was going to cry. "Please, m'am, he's my brother. He just wants to make sure I settle in okay."

The lady looked unsurely at Kyle. He had the same coloured hair as Katelyn, but his was shaggy, and his eyes were green. They had the same lips, nose, and facial structure though, so she must've decided they looked alike. "Fine. No more than half an hour." she snapped before letting them aside.

Once they found room 303 Katelyn tentatively knocked on the door, while Kyle stood a few feet away, as to not 'accidentally'see something he shouldn't. A few moments later a tall girl with sleek blonde hair wearing a light pink cotton tube dress answered it, a short girl with curly brown hair wearing a tight green t-shirt and a white pleated miniskirt was standing behind her, as was a girl with flaming red shoulder-length hair wearing a blue tank top and jeans, they must've arrived a few days earlier. "Yes?" the blonde girl asked with mock-sweetness.

Katelyn's eyes narrowed. She had enough rudeness. "This is room 303, right?"

The blonde girl's mouth popped open at Katelyn's sharp attitude. "Yes." she spat back, "why?"

The red-haired girl stepped forward. "Callie, christ shut the hell up." she told the blonde girl. "Are you the new room-mate?"

"Yes. Apparently I am. My name is Katelyn Westlake"

"My name is Brett, this is Jenny, and that's Callie."

Callie's mouth formed an ''o'' shape as the girls stepped aside to let Katelyn in. She threw her duffle bag on the empty bed and dropped her suitcases. "Kyle! It's okay, come in."

A few seconds later Kyle walked into the room, and the three girls gasped. "How the hell did you Angelica to let your boyfriend in?"

Kyle and Katelyn looked at each other in horror. "Boyfriend! HIM! NO WAY! He's my BROTHER, he just came to make sure I settled in alright. I haven't even seen Tyler yet."

"Ohhh, he's your brother.." the blonde haired girl cooed, glancing flirtatiously up at Kyle, who squirmed awkwardly.

"Uh, Kate..I'm gonna go now...I'll come back during visiting hours..whenever that is."

"..between sports and dinner." the short curly haired girl batted her eyelashes up at him.

"Uh..yeah..thanks. Bye." Kyle said as he walked down the hall.

After Kyle left Katelyn set to work preparing her bed. She yanked out a set of light purple sheets and and made her bed. Then she pulled a hot pink duvet out and put that on top of her matching light purple pillows. At least her bed was done. Then she put all her clothes in her drawers and shoved the left overs back in the suitcases and pushed them under the bed. After everything was put in proper places and her silver laptop was unpacked she laid down on her bed. "So what do you guys do for fun?" she asked, rolling over on her side to face her new roomies. Callie, who doesn't normally act nice towards new room-mated right away, decided to be nice to this girl. She seemed very assertive, the type of girl who could turn everyone against you if she wanted to. She couldn't have been more wrong, but it's not like Katelyn could tell her that. Or that she would. She deserved respect, so if rude roomies wanted to be nice, she'd let them.

"Well..we hang out with the guys-" Callie began.

"Guys..Tyler! OOh, I totally spaced."

"Is Tyler your boyfriend?" Jenny asked.

Katelyn nodded with a smile. "Yep. And the best part is, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"Tyler who?" Brett asked.

"Tyler Najimy. We've been dating for almost 2 years. He left school in the middle of last year. I've only talked to him on phone/IM/and stuff like that since then. This'll be the first time I've seen him in person since the day he left."

"Oh, yeah we know Tyler. He's pretty hot." Callie mused, twirling hair around her finger.

"Yeah." Katelyn smiled. Tyler WAS hot. He had cocao coloured hair, light skin, permanantly pink cheeks, and cerulean blue eyes. He was buff and had nice abs. "So do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"4:38." Jenny said, glancing at the slim pink watched around her wrist. "Isn't he on Brandon and Easy's soccer team. They're friends, right?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah, we can go wait for him to get off practice and surprise him. We usually wait for Brandon, who's my boyfriend, and Easy, who's Jenny's anyway. Then we come back here for visiting hour and then walk to dinner together. Want to come?"

"They have teams going already? School doesn't officially start for another 3 days." Katelyn said, quizically.

"Yeah, but some teams have try-outs in August, so the boys usually come a week early. So do you want to go wait?" Brett asked

"Sure!" Katelyn smiled. "Just lemme change real quick." and with that she reached into her bag and pulled out her favorite white tanktop, that fit her perfectly, and a mid-thigh length jean skirt. She quickly yanked them on, brushed her hair, applied some more lipgloss and mascara, pulled on her pink shrug and black sandals, and followed the girls to the field, trying not to appear to excited. Afterall, she just met these girls about half an hour ago. They were being so nice, she didn't want to scare them. As they approached the field the boys became clearer and clearer.

"There's Easy." Jenny giggled, pointing out a tall boy with messy almost-black brown hair.

"There's Brandon." Callie smiled, pointing out a boy with perfectly groomed shaggy dark blonde hair.

"And there's Tyler." Brett pointed Katelyn's boyfriend out to her. He looked hotter then she remembered. His shaggy hair was a bit longer, his eyes were sparkling, and his cheeks were flushed from running after the ball. And he grew a few inches as well, making him almost a foot taller than 5'5 Katelyn.

The girls sat on the bleachers, waiting, with Katelyn unvisible in the middle of the circle. About half an hour later the boys began to pile off the field. Katelyn could see Easy and Brandon coming over, Tyler close behind. "Hi, girls." Easy smiled cockily at them. Jenny blushed as he bent down and kissed her. Katelyn sucked in her breath, hoping he wouldn't say anything about her.

"Hey Easy." they chorused.

"So did you girls get the new room-mate yet? I heard you were supposed to get her today."

All three girls looked up at Tyler, who shifted uncomfortably under their teasing gaze. "Oh yes...she's actually right here." Callie smirked, moving aside so they had a clear view of Katelyn, who was looking at the ground.

Tyler dropped his water bottle. "K-k-Katelyn?" he asked, a dopey smile beginning to form on his face. Katelyn looked up nervously. She blushed and nodded.

"Hey, Tyler." she said quietly, a smile flickering across her face.

He began to walk towards her. Suddenly Katelyn jumped up, practically tackling him with her hug. "I missed you so much." she said into his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I missed you too. It's so nice of you to come visit me." he whispered, stroking her long hair.

"Actually, I g-" Katelyn began before Tyler kissed her. Finally they let go of each other and turned back to the others. Brett, Callie, and Jenny smiled kind of awkwardly, while Easy and Brandon just stared, open-mouthed at their friend.

"Uh..." Easy began, scratching the back of his neck.

Tyler grabbed Katelyn's hand. "Uh, guys...this is Katelyn. My girlfriend."

"That's her?" Brandon asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yep."

"I didn't picture her that way." Easy said.

"Oh, and how did you-" Katelyn began before Brandon cut her off.

"Yeah, I thought she'd be..uh..not as..pretty..as she is."

Katelyn smiled awkwardly and looked at the ground. Callie smacked Brandon on the arm. "Brandon, don't make her feel awkward, she just got settled in half an hour ago. We don't want her going home already."

Tyler glanced at Katelyn sideways. "Settled in?

Katelyn grinned. "Uh, yeah..about that..I kinda go here now." she said hurriedly. Tyler's mouthed opened in surprise.

"That's awesome!" he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "But if you don't mind my asking...why?"

"Well, mum and dad went..bankrupt, and were deemed ''un-fit'' parents, so we went to live with nanna and grandpa in Westchester. They decided two teenagers were too much to handle, so they called this place, got us spots, gave us credit cards and all of our clothes, and shipped us up here this morning." Katelyn said kind of quietly. "It was kinda a big shock."

Tyler squeezed her hand. "Wow." Katelyn nodded.

After a few moments of silence Brett jumped up. "Why don't we all go back to Dumbarton for visiting hour?"

"It doesn't start for like, an hour and a half." Brandon pointed out. Brett rolled her eyes.

"Well, we need showers..so we'll go do that, change, and come at 6:30. Is that alright, Ms. Messerschmidt?" Easy asked. Jenny slapped him on the arm playfully.

Brett smiled tersely. "That's fine, boys."

"Alright, see you girls in a little while." Tyler said as he hugged Katelyn and left towards Richards with Easy and Brandon.

The girls turned and walked back to Dumbarton. "Well, this'll be a fun year!" Jenny smiled, clapping her hands together.

"It should be." Katelyn said.

"It better be." Brett yawned.

"It will." Callie promised.

------------------------------


	2. Visiting Hour

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Austin Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**----------**

**chapter 2**

**----------**

After having a few meaningless conversations and finding the luggage that he had shipped to the school the week before, Kyle Westlake set off to find his room, number 312. Once he found it, Kyle tentatively pushed it open and stepped inside. There was a boy sitting at a desk with his back facing him, and Kyle could hear a shower running in the bathroom. When the door slammed the boy at the desk jumped and turned around. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Kyle Westlake. I just started here."

"Oh, my name is Easy Walsh. I'm a senior."

"I'm a senior."

"What's the other guy?" he asked, jerking his head towards the washroom.

"Junior."

"Alright."

"Cool."

"I guess."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kyle sat on the only empty bed and shoved his suitcases under his bed. He didn't feel like unpacking. "Where're you from?" Easy asked, surprising Kyle.

"Oh..Westchester, I guess. My younger sister and I just got shipped up here by our grandparents."

"Are you Kate-" Easy began before Tyler stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed with dry hair.

"Easy, who are you-...Kyle!" Tyler's mouth dropped.

"Tyler!"

"You two know each other?" Easy asked, stretching as he stood up.

Tyler nodded as he sat down at his desk, pulling some socks on. Great. Rooming with his girlfriend's protective older brother is just what he always wanted. "Yeah. Kyle's Katelyn's brother, remember?"

"I was gonna say. You kinda look like her."

Kyle rose his eyebrows. "Everyone says that. Although I don't see it. Whatever." he shrugged, standing up and wandering over to the window to survey the campus. He could see Dumbarton, and began to wonder what his sister was doing.

"What time does visiting hour start?" Kyle asked randomly.

"In like, 5 minutes." Tyler answered awkwardly.

"Good." Kyle said, turning and heading for the door.

"Where're you going, man?" Easy asked.

"To see-"

"Katelyn." Tyler finished as he stood up. "We're going over to visit them too. Easy's going out with one of her room-mates, Jenny."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah man, but let's wait for Brandon." Easy said. After a bizarre year last year Easy and Brandon called a truce. Their ''fight'' had started when Easy stole Callie Vernon from Brandon Bunchanon 2 falls ago. After Easy and Callie broke up, and once he started going with Jenny, the boys called a truce, and Brandon and Callie got together again.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah, going out with Callie, another one of Katelyn's room-mates."

"How many are there?" Kyle asked.

"3. Brett Messerschmidt is the third, but she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, I donno what happened there. He went to St. Lucius anyway."

The three roommates stood talking for a few more minutes before Brandon showed up. "Ready guys?"

They all nodded and made their way across the field. "By the way, man, this is Kyle, Katelyn's brother." Tyler told Brandon, who nodded.

"I know. Callie instant messaged me and told me all abotu Katelyn like, 10 minutes ago. That's why I'm 10 minutes late."

Kyle paused. "What'd she say?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just about her and Tyler and stuff. Said she had a brother that came and dropped her off, who's name was Kyle. So I naturally assumed."

"Okay."

----

Girl's dorm

----

"Oooh! I see them coming, girls!" Callie squealed. She always got giddy about boys.

Katelyn jumped up and ran to the window. "Finally!" There they were. And..Kyle? Kyle was with them too.

Callie squinted her eyes. "Your brother is there too."

"Yeah, I totally forgot he said he'd be coming for visiting hours."

Brett stepped up to the window. "He's probably rooming with them, and they told him all about coming. I mean, guys are worse gossips than girls you know."

The girls nodded in agreement as Jenny sidled up beside them, her curly hair spilling over her shoulders. "You know, your brother is very cute. Does he have a girlfriend?"

Callie stared at her. "You have a boyfriend!"

Jenny held her hands up. "Hey, hey, I'm just saying."

Katelyn tied her silky hair up in a high perky ponytail and took off her shrug, leaving her white tank top on. "Uh, no, not that I know of anyway." she said as she pulled a bottle of hot pink nail polish from her Louis Vuitton cosmetics case that her nanna had given her for her 15th birthday and began to paint her nicely shaped nails.

A few minutes later the boys were let inside. They arrived at the girls' room loudly and burst inside. "Hey girls." Easy said in his gravelly voice, taking a seat beside Jenny.

"Hey, Easy." everyone but Katelyn chorused. She still felt kind of awkward. But everything was fine once Tyler sat beside her. Until Kyle sat on the other side.

Tyler took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "How're you doing so far, Kate?" he asked. Katelyn parted her glossy lips in a smile.

"Not too bad."

"Yeah, Kate." Kyle said, leaning over a bit. "You settling in alright? No one's giving you a hard time. Not getting harassed?"

Jenny, Callie, Easy, and Brandon shared glanced that read nothing less that ''Ooh, AWKWARD!". Katelyn nodded. "Yeah, everyone's real nice to me and stuff. It's fine, Kyle, I promise."

"Good. If anyone starts bothering you, or is mean, you let me know." he said before settling back against the wall. Katelyn fixated on a piece of yellow fuzz from Brett's cashmere blanket that was on the floor. This was just great.

About 5 minutes of awkward silence later, Kyle stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the room and unpack before dinner. I'll meet you in there, Katelyn." he said, yawning and glaring at Tyler as he leaned down to hug her. Katelyn let go of Tyler and hugged him back.

"Okay. I'll see you in there." Katelyn said quietly.

"Alright, see you in a little bit."

Kyle nodded and left the room. Katelyn promptly buried her head against Tyler's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tyler. Ever since this little harassing issue a few months ago, Kyle has always told me that if you hurt me he's going to kill you. He doesn't mean it literally, of course. Kyle's not that mean. He's just- way too over-protective."

"Harassing issue?" Tyler asked, curious. Ever Jenny and Easy, and Callie and Brendan, who had all been making out on Callie's bed, perked up to listen. Brett slid over in her computer chair.

"You got harassed?" she asked.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah. I was walking home from school. It was May. Late May, early June. Anyway, yeah. You remember Jordan Myers? Well he got transferred into my gym class second semester after he got kicked out of his. He was always hitting on me, making me uncomfortable. I told him to stop, that I had a boyfriend, but he never did. One day after school when I got off the bus, so did he, but I didn't notice at first that he was following me. All of a sudden someone wrapped an arm around me. I turned and it was him. I told him to let go, but he refused, he just kept holding on. He has octopus hands, which made it even worse. I started to cry. I was terrified of what he would do. I was trying to pry him off me for almost 25 minutes when I heard someone run up behind me and I felt him being lift from me. I turned and Kyle had him on the ground, knocking him senseless. Kyle told me that if anyone harassed me in any way, shape, or form again he'd severly hurt them."

Everyone just kind of looked around uncomfortably at each other. "Jordan Myers did that?" Tyler asked, incrediously. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Yeah, it was him. Sorry, Tyler." Katelyn frowned sadly. She knew how much it upset Tyler. Jordan had been his best friend for 10 years. And for him to do that to his girlfriend? It was too much.

"No, no Kate. It's okay. It's not your fault he said in a whisper. A low, dangerous whisper. "I just think it's time my old friend comes and visits me."

Katelyn turned, looking alarmed. "No, no please. I don't want any trouble. It's over, Tyler. Please."

Tyler ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Katelyn smiled. She couldn't believe this was only her first day being here, and so much had happened.

"Anyone want some ice-cream?" Jenny asked out of nowhere as she hopped up and retrieved a few pints of Ben&Jerry's from the mini-fridge.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Whaaat?" she whined. "Do you want some or not, guys?"

Everyone nodded. "Sure." they said.

Jenny passed out spoons and plopped down between Easy and Brandon again. She shared her pint with Brandon, Callie, and Easy, while Katelyn, Brett, and Tyler shared the other. They ate until it was gone.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Callie asked, patting her stomach.

Katelyn looked at the clock. "Well, we still have like, half an hour of visiting time left. Want to just go for a walk or something?"

"Nah. I have a better idea. Let's play truth or dare." Brett grinned mischeviously, looking at Tyler, who gulped nervously. He hated that game and everyone knew it.

"Okay!" Katelyn and Jenny and Callie nodded vigourously. Easy and Brandan looked at Tyler, who was staring at the carpet.

"Hey, Ty, you gonna play?" Easy asked.

"Uh..no." he answered.

Katelyn blinked at him. "Why not?"

"Because. I hate answering questions."

"Then just do dares, silly. C'mon." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and tugged his sleeved til he sat on the floor beside her.

"Everyone playing? Good." Jenny grinned.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Callie asked.

"How about the newbie?" Brett said, pointing towards Katelyn.

"Err..Okay!" Callie said.

"Katelyn. Truth or Dare?" Brett asked.

"Dare." she said immediately.

"Okay then, I dare you to...give Tyler a lap dance."

Katelyn turned scarlett. "Brett.." she faltered, as embarassed as can be.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll think of a different one if Ms. Westlake is to embarassed to do that..in front of us."

Katelyn started to rip pieces out of the carpet, her embarassed habit. "Alright."

"Oh! I got a good one! It's not too embarassing, and it doesnt have to last very long." Jenny said.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"Well, you know how every usually embarasses their new roomies infront of the whole school at the Black Saturday games?"

Callie and Brett nodded, while Katelyn snapped to attention. "What!"

Jenny went on, ignoring her. "Well, since Katelyn seems really nice and there are no rooms going around about her being a slut, I don't think she should have to do anything sexually suggestive, like I did." Callie and Brett snickered, rememberin Jenny's inpromptu cheer at her first Black Saturday.

"So, I vote that in the middle of prayer, while everything is quiet, she jumps up, does a jumping jack, and sits back down."

Katelyn blanched. "Aww, man!"

"Trust us, Katelyn, if you don't do that your going to get it at Black Saturday. You're the only newbie in this dorm. Do this now, and I'll do your cheer at Black Saturday."

"Yeah, Cal's an attention-whore." Brett snorted with laughter.

Katelyn sighed. "Fine."

Easy coughed. "I hate to break this up, but that took like, 20 minutes. We have to go put our uniforms on boys, let's go."

After quick goodbyes the boys and girls hurriedly put on uniforms. They each put on different variations of white tops underneath their maroon waverly blazers. They all pulled on the regulation navy skirt and maroon and navy striped tie. Katelyn pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let it hang down her back. "Ready for your first dinner, Katelyn?" Brett asked as they left and locked the room.

"Yes, I guess I am." Katelyn replied, fidgeting nervously with the tip of her tie.

------------------------------


	3. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Okay. In the next chapter there are parts where Katelyn emails her parents. well, WordPad messed it all up, so it ends up looking like; From: Hey mum, hey dad!(followed by message) It's supposed to be. From: To: Subj: Hey Mum, Hey Dad!

Same with the next one, except the email addy's are switched and 'Kyle' is the subj,


	4. You're going to

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 3**

**----------**

Girls and guys began to pour out of the different dorms, all dressed in their uniforms, talking and laughing with each other as they filed into the dining hall. Katelyn stared around at everything. "Wow.." she murmured, taking everything in.

"Not quite like public school, is it?" Jenny asked as they followed everyone else.

"Not at all." Katelyn admitted.

Once inside the dining hall, it was even crazier. "Hey, Callie!" a girl with dark brown hair and wide-set eyes cooed as she hugged Callie.

"Hey Benny." Callie said.

"Who's this?" she asked, nodding at Katelyn, who smiled politely.

"Katelyn Westlake, she just started here."

"Ooh, okay. Well I've got to go, see you later." Benny said before she bounced off towards her table.

"So where do we sit?" Katelyn asked.

"Uhm, I think you sit at my table, Katelyn. We sit with Easy. Jenny and Brett sit with Tyler and Brandan."

Katelyn frowned. "Oh, well okay. Where is he?"

"Over here. See you later guys." Callie said to Jenny and Brett as she grabbed Katelyn's arm and dragged her away to where they were to sit.

When the girls arrived at the table they slid into two seats across from Easy. "Hey, ladies." he smiled.

"Hello."

"Hey, Easy."

Katelyn glanced around, desperately searching for Kyle's familiar face. "Where's my brother? He said he'd eat with me."

"He should be here soon. Unless he's bussing the table today, but I doubt he will be. They never do that to the new kids on their first day." Easy explained.

"Okay."

About 5 minutes later Kyle made his grand entrance, all flustered, glassy-eyed and pink-cheeked. Katelyn glanced suspiciously up at him. "Kyle! What the hell have you been doing!" she demanded quietly, turning his face towards her and looking him straight in the eye. He clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to stifle a fit of the giggles. Katelyn smacked his cheek.

"Hey-eeeyy! Quit it!" he whined, rubbing the spot where he hand had hit.

"Kyle! Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed. Easy and Callie looked at each other knowingly.

"Dude, if they catch you they'll kick you out. Only reason I'm not gone is my dad and grand-dad came here. You gotta be careful, man."

"No! He's got to not do it at all!" Katelyn growled.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Katiiiiie, come ON! It was just...free."

"You did HOW many!" she demanded.

"I shared 3..with this guy. He's over there." Kyle waved his hand at the other side of the room.

"What was his name, Kyle." Katelyn demanded.

"Heff...Heaf?"

"Heath." Callie corrected her room-mate's stoned brother.

"Yeeeeah, that's it! You know, you're cuuuute." he said, slapping Callie's shoulder. She inched away and gave Katelyn a 'do something, he's way to baked to get away with it' sort of look.

"You know what, Kyle, you don't look so good. I'm going to take you back to your room. I'll bring you your supper later."

Kyle gave her the thumbs up sign, and on the way out did the same to a couple teachers, who gave him strange looks. Katelyn had to keep explaining he was delirious and going to bed.

"Jesus." Easy hissed sympathetically as he watched them walk out the door.

"I know. What a first day." Callie shook her head.

Someone slid into Katelyn's seat, and they both looked up. "Where's Kate goin'?" Tyler asked.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Friggin Kyle went and got baked with Heath, they smoked 3 joints. Apparently he doesn't hide it well. Boy was delirious, so Katelyn's taking him back to Richards."

"Is she coming back?" Tyler asked as he gobbled up the remaining bite of his chicken.

"I don't know. She looked so miserable."

"Mmm. This happened before. You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell ANYONE."

"We won't."

"About Kyle being baked."

"Why?"

"Their parents didn't go bankrupt. Kyle got kicked out of almost every boarding school in New York and Conneticut for being constantly stoned. Katelyn was always there with him, trying to protect him, but he always ended up getting kicked out somehow, and when he went, she went too because she was always around him when he was stoned , so they assumed she had done it as well or gave it to him. My last school, Marymount, that's where I met her. I'm surprised they let Kyle in here."

"Oh my sweet fuck. Poor Katelyn." Callie said under her breath.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her." Tyler said quietly as he got up. Callie and Easy nodded and watched him go.

---

Richards Dorm

---

"Kyle! Drink some coffee, please." Katelyn urged as she handed him some she stole from the Richards dorm common room.

Kyle was face-down in his pillow. "Nooo." he whined.

"Kyle, please!" she pleaded.

Kyle smacked her hand, sending the coffee to the floor.

"Fuck. Please, Kyle. Please. Don't screw this one up for me already, it's only the first day! Please, please, PLEASE, Kyle. Don't get us kicked out. I'mfinally happy! I'm with Tyler, my room-mates are actually nice, and I don't get groped everywhere I walk. I like it here. If you keep this up we're both going to get kicked out! Where the hell did you even meet this Heath guy?"

"He's..his..room across the hall." Kyle said, dazedly staring at the ceiling. At least he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Katelyn sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go, Kyle. Go to bed." she said, closing the door in defeat before snaking down the hall quietly and out the door. Katelyn walked along, staring at the concrete. She was almost to Dumbarton when she slammed into someone. A boy, most likely, judging from the firmness of his chest when she came in contact with it.

"Oww." she moaned, rubbing her head.

"Oh, jesus, Katelyn. I'm so sorry." It was Tyler. He picked her up and took her hand when he set her down. "Want to walk for a while."

Katelyn nodded and sat down on a bench, pulling Tyler down beside her. "I just...I don't know what to do about Kyle. I try to ignore the fact that I'm probably going to end up getting kicked out of here because of him because for once in my life of going from boarding school to boarding school, I'm happy. My room-mates aren't total bitches, you're here, and people are generally nicer. I just...I am so angry that he's starting this ALREADY. We haven't even been here 24 hours." frustrated tears seeped through the corners of her closed eyelids and she turned to sit sideways to she could lay her head on Tyler's shoulders.

"Come here." he said softly, pulling her on his lap. He hugged her. "Shh. It'll be okay, you just have to stay away from Kyle when he's strung-out."

"But who's going to protect him?" Katelyn sniffed, snuggling against Tyler's tone chest.

"I will."

"NO!" Katelyn shouted. "I mean, no. Please, Ty, don't. Don't get around that."

Tyler sighed and stroked Katelyn's hair. "Look, Kate, the only other way to try and get him away from that would be an intervention. Most people don't like them, but Kyle, well, Kyle seems like the type of brother who really cares for you."

Katelyn wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "I guess." she sniffed.

"Would you like to give that a try? If we explain to Kyle how worried you are about the path he's heading down, I'm sure he'll try to stop, you know- before it gets out of control."

Katelyn moved to sit on the bench. She bent over and pulled up her knee socks. "Okay. We can try it tomorrow morning-the intervention thing. We can try it at the library. Kyle likes the library, so you and Easy can bring him and I'll meet you there."

Tyler nodded. "Okay, how bout around 9:30? Breakfast is over at 9:00...so we'll go back, clean up, and meet you there."

"Okay. Thanks, Tyler."

Tyler smiled.

"Want to go back to dinner?" he asked.

Katelyn nodded and was about to get up when she noticed the dining hall doors open and students began filing out. "Looks like we missed it." she pointed out.

Tyler shrugged. "Whatever."

A few seconds later Callie, Easy, and Brandan appeared. "Did he get back okay?" Callie asked her new roomie.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah, he's fine."

Brandan glanced at his watch. "You guys want to go to that party in the Richards common room now?"

Jenny, who had just came up behind them, clapped her hands with glee. "Yes! Let's go!" she squealed, excited about her second 'first party of the year' at Waverly. Hopefully this would be better then her last one.

Tyler stood up. "Yeah, that'd be cool." Behind him Callie and Easy nodded eagerly.

"You going to come, Katelyn?" Brandan asked.

Katelyn shook her head as she removed her blazer. The night was humid, and she was sweating with her blazer and white cardigan. "I think I might actually get to sleep early...I'm quite tired. Today's been a...busy...day. So yeah..I'll see you all later." she rambled quickly, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater before heading in the direction of Dumbarton.

"You sure?" Tyler called after her, looking concerned. Katelyn turned and nodded with a smile.

"Yes!" she called back, before continuing back to her room without stopping.

-----

Next Morning

----

'_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP'_ went Katelyn's alarm clock. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Sun was streaming in from outside, casting a warm early-morning glow on the various piles of clothes and uniforms all over the floor. Grudgingly, Katelyn got up and pulled on her old army green cordoroy miniskirt, a white stretchy form-fitting cotton tank top, her white knee-socks, brown Gucci loafers, and her maroon Waverly blazer before waking up Callie and Brett. Jenny must've got up and gone already. Next she went into the washroom, brushed her long silky hair 'til it shone, applied some shell-pink lipstick, clear gloss, mascara, blush, and eyeliner. Once her make-up was done she put on a sleek army-green stretch head band to hold her hair back and show off her delicate, tiny face, and left the bathroom.

"How much longer until breakfast?" She asked Callie, who was in the middle of pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, well. Don't you look all prep-school girl today!" Brett said as she rolled out of bed. Katelyn smirked at her and turned back to Callie.

"In like, half an hour." she yawned, buttoning two buttons on her blazer. Katelyn thanked her and set to work cleaning her section of the room.

"Alright, then. You guys ready?" she asked about 20 minutes later. She looked up to face her room-mates. Callie looked like she'd been run over by a tow-truck. Her hair was all messy, and she still had left-over makeup on from last night's party, her knee-socks were falling down, and she was slouching. Brett was even worse. Her skin was a sickly green colour, her flaming red hair was sticking up everywhere, and she had purple bags under her almond shaped eyes. They glared at Katelyn.

"No." Brett said in a low whisper. "Fuck, my head." she moaned, rubbing her palm against it.

"Ooh. Hang-over?" Katelyn asked. Both Brett and Callie nodded.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Okay. I can fix it so you at least look presentable."

So, very quickly, she rubbed some of her concealer under their eyes, made them brush their hair, and gave them a little mascara. Callie pulled up her knee socks. "Thanks, Katelyn." Callie groaned as they made their way to the dining hall.

"No...problem." Katelyn said, her voice turning soft and sad when she saw her brother with Heath Ferro, the boy who got him started on pot again...already.

"Oh, Kyle." she shook her head, before turning back to her room-mates. "C'mon, let's GO." she grabbed their arms and let them lead her to her seat.

As a plate with gross looking eggs and bacon and toast were slid infront of her, Brendan Bunchanon slid in beside her. "Rough night?" he asked her.

Katelyn shook her head. "Not really...rough MORNING. I am NOT a morning person."

Brendan chuckled. "I hear that. So, uh...you going to field hockey tryouts today with Callie , Brett, and Jenny?"

Katelyn glanced at Brandan. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Cool. They start at like...11:00 this morning, I do believe."

"Oh, thanks!" Katelyn smiled as she tryingly shovelled a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth, which almost made her gag.

"Whoa, careful there." Brandon laughed, which caused Katelyn to glare.

"I not fahve yees owede." she stated through the mouthful of oatmeal.

"I know, I know." Brandan said as he tried to get some of the slippery eggs to stay on his fork.

After everyone was done eating and they were released, Katelyn bolted from the dining-hall and ran back to her room, as fast as she could to change. She had spilled orange juice on her shirt and felt disgusting. "Blek." she complained, peeling off her blazer and shirt. She slipped a light blue camisole and a navy blue knit cardigan. Not exactly stylish, but with her dark wash demin AE jeans, it looked fine. It didn't really matter how she looked right now, actually. She just wanted to get to the library. After pulling her hair into a fashionable loose ponytail she stepped into her Gucci loafers, told her room mates where she was going, and took off. Katelyn was feelin anxious, so she decided to take the long way and go around Richards to try and see if the boys had left yet.

Quietly, she tip-toed around the back of the building. Standing on the tips of her toes, Katelyn rose herself up enough on the ledge outside the boys' room. Just as she looked in, she saw Tyler out in the hall turning around to close the door. "Damn it!" Katelyn hissed as she took off the other way, running, hoping to make it there in enough time to not look suspicious.

Katelyn dashed behind the buildings, through the leaves, watching Kyle, Tyler, and Easy get closer to the library. "Gosh." she muttered angrily as she leaned against a tree, trying to decipher how she was going to, basically, well, walk up to the library and go in without them seeing her. 'Too bad there isn't a back door.' she thought. But all of a sudden something happened that she wasn't expecting.

"Hello there, Katelyn." a voice said from behind. Katelyn spun around, a shocked look coming over her as she stared right back at Heath Ferro.

"...Hi."

"You're Kyle's little sister, right?" he asked, edging closer as Katelyn edged farther away.

"Yeah.." she said slowly.

"I thought so. While he was buying some more of my pot last night he mentioned he had a little sister who went here now. Anyway, so what're you doing spying on them?" he asked, pointing out of the woods at the three guys heading towards the library, as he took a joint out of his pant pocket and stuck it between his lips and flicked his lighter a few times to get it going. Katelyn scrunched up her tiny, lightly freckle dusted nose in disgust.

"Whatsamatter?" Heath drawled as he walked closer to her. Right now he was so close she could see the tiny freckles on HIS nose. It was making her very uncomfortable.

"Go away, Heath." she sighed, trying to sound nonchalante.

"But I don't want to." he said as inched even closer. Katelyn could tell he was already baked. She glanced at her watch. 9:28. He was stone ALREADY? Christ.

"Please, Heath."

"No. Don't you want a turn on the pony? All the new girls do. It's a tradition." he said as he closed his mouth around Katelyn's.

Katelyn pushed him off, choking on the marijuana smoke. "Ew!" she screeched, slapping him and running out of the wooded area.

She must've screeched pretty loudly, because it attracted Easy, Tyler, and Kyle's attention. "Katie? What the hell happened?" Kyle asked as his sister drew closer, huffing and puffing, looking incredibly scared and angry. She turned around silently, and jabbed her pearly pink index finger towards Heath, who was ambling slowly out of the woods wearing the biggest cocky smile he could muster.

Tyler and Easy looked at each other. "You DIDN'T!" Easy said, his mouth dropping open.

Katelyn narrowed her eyes. "Of course not! I was trying to make my way to the li-" she said, glancing at Tyler, who was staring at her with a weird expression. "I was walking around campus, looking around. I didn't have much of a chance yesterday. I decided to go to the library. I was about to come out of that wooded area, when I saw you guys. I felt like crap, and look like it too, so I didn't want you to see me. So I stayed watching to see where you'd go. I just about gave up trying to hide my disgustingness from you when Heath came up behind me and started talking to me. He's baked, and I don't really know him, just by word of mouth and from seeing him around, so it creeped me out..alot. He started making advances-or trying to. Saying stuff about new girls riding the pony is a tradition. I don't know what the hell that means, but anyway. Finally he got me. I pushed him off and ran out here."

Easy and Tyler glanced over at Kyle. His expression was pure anger, and his face just kept growing deeper red as Heath got closer. When Heath finally came over to them, Kyle got in his face. "Man, what the fuck was that?" he demanded, shoving him in the chest. Katelyn lurched forward to stop him. She didn't want a fight, but Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled hre behind Easy and Himself.

"Stay there, Kate." he whispered to her, then to Kyle. "Ease-up, man. You'll get kicked out if you fight him. He's not worth it."

Kyle put his hands down at his side, but still advanced towards Heath. At 6'6, Kyle towered over 5'9 Heath. "Man, what did you do to my sister!"

Heath blew smoke in Kyle's face, knowing Kyle wouldn't hit him if Katelyn said not to. "Hey man, it's a tradition."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Kyle spat as he lowered his face so he was as tall as Heath. "You touch her again, and I will kill you. Not quickly, but slow and extremely painfully. You got that?"

"Dude, calm down. You won't be getting any more pot if you keep that up."

Kyle's face drained of colour as he turned to face Katelyn, who was hanging onto Tyler's right arm and Easy's left, staring at the ground. "Katelyn-" he began.

Katelyn fixated her faze on her brother's face. "I can't believe you, Kyle. You started ALREADY. I thought that maybe last night was just a little relapse. But then I found out that you actually BOUGHT pot from this guy? Fuck." she cussed, kicking the sand. She let go of the boys' arms and started walking briskly back to Dumbarton. She knew that Kyle and Tyler and Easy were coming after her, but she didn't care, she just kept walking.

Throwing herself down on her bed, she buried her face in her goose-feathered pillow. She hasn't even been there for 24 hours and so much...SO MUCH has happened!

"...Katelyn?" a timid voice asked. Katelyn wiped her eyes and looked blearily up at Jenny, who was across from her with Callie. They were sitting at the computer desk, typing away on their laptops.

"Long story." she said simply.

Callie got up. "What happened?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you."

"Yes, yes, do tell." Brett said as she entered the room, not even knowing what was happening.

Katelyn sucked in a sharp breath. "Okay, well, you guys all know Kyle went and got stoned with Heath Ferro last night before dinner, right?"

All three girls nodded.

"Well, he does that all the time. Smoked so much at the last boarding schools we were at he got kicked out. Anyway, Tyler and I were talking about what to do about it, and we decided on an intervention. Well, I decided to take a little de-tour to the library after breakfast-where and when we were going to have it-and got caught in the woods by Heath. He unintentionally informed me that Kyle bought a bunch of pot off of him last night. Then he started making advances. Grabbing me here, stroking there. I told him to get off, but he insisted, saying something like; "riding the pony is a new-girl tradition!'' or something dumb like that. Anyway, I tried to get awya, but he got me. Kissed me real sloppily. I was disgusted. I ran out of the woods and magically ran into my brother, Tyler, and Easy. Ty and Easy were going to help me with this intervention for Kyle, but that didn't happen. And then Kyle asked what Heath had done to me. I told him, and he got real angry. Next thing you know, Heath comes up and Kyle wants to kill him. I tell him not to, he'd get expelled alot quicker if he did that. So they start fighting verbally, and Heath announces that if Kyle keeps this up that he won't fill his next order for pot. I was already pissed when I found out he bought some last night, but that he had another order comin'? Christ, and that's when I came back here."

Brett shook her hand through her bright red hair. "Jesus, girl. No one has EVER had that much drama on their first real day."

"Yeah, well, Kyle isn't exactly normal. I like to forget about his ''issues'' sometimes, but just when I start to, they come roaring back."

"Well, maybe you could-gosh, I know you might not like this idea-email or write your mum and or dad and tell them. Suggest a rehab center. Then maybe you could have a normal year." Jenny suggested. Callie and Brett looked at her as if she just saved the world with her words. Crying room-mates made both of them very uncomfortable.

Katelyn wiped her nose on her sleeve. "You know what? I think that's a good idea." she said before sliding her laptop over and logging on to her e-mail account.

-----------------------------

From: Hey Mum, Hey Dad!

----------------------------

Dear Mum & Dad,

Okay. I have a problem. Not with Waverly-gosh, it's great so far. But with Kyle.

You know his little problem? Well, he's had a hardcore relapse. This time, though

I am DONE going down with him. I do not want to be a part of it anymore. I am sick

and tired of finally getting used to a school, and having to leave it a week or so later

because of Kyle's idiotic behaviour and addiction to marijuana. I've tried to block the

situation from my mind, but something happened the other night that-well, I just cannot

ignore it anymore. So, what I'm suggesting, so that I can stay here since I love it so much, and  
so I can get a good -solid-education, is that you send Kyle to rehab. I researched a couple of

facilities and have attatched their links below. Please, mum, please, dad. PLEASE SEND MY POT

HEAD OF A BROTHER TO REHAB. I can't TAKE having to move again, especially since I'm having

such a wonderful time, and I haven't even been here for 24 hours! Not only will it be best for me,

but it'll help Kyle kick his problem once and for all.

xoxoxox Katelyn

p.s - Tyler 3 says hi

p.s.s - Callie, Jenny, and Brett say hi (my room-mates).

----------------------------

Katelyn hit send, set her computer on it's desk, and shut it. "There. I do hope I get a reply soon." she said, looking thoughfully out the window.

"What do you think Kyle will do if they agree to it?" Callie asked.

"He'll hate me."

"He won't hate you, your brother loves you. He might be angry for a while, but once the addiction is gone, he'll THANK YOU." Jenny said.

"I guess you're right." Katelyn sighed.

"So do you girls want to go swimming or something until lunch?" Brett asked as she whipped a sky-blue string bikini from her drawer.

The other three girls looked up. "Brett, you know it's September, right?" Jenny sighed tiredly.

"Of course I know that. Fuck. I meant in the indoor POOL. In the sports complex. Free swim is from 10:30 to 11:30."

Katelyn smiled a bit. "You know what? Swimming sounds good, let's do it."

Callie and Jenny shrugged and retrieved their own bikinis. Katelyn reached into her bag and grabbed her dainty buttercup yellow one and went into the washroom to change. After everyone was ready they all slipped their school uniform dresses on over their suits, pulled the blazers over them, stuffed towels into their bags, and bolted for the complex. As they crossed the green they noticed (jenny, callie, and katelyn did, anyway) their boyfriends kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

-1 hour later-

"Wow, that was fun. I haven't been swimming in so long!" Katelyn mused as they walked back to Dumbarton, their hair dripping down their back, legs, and face.

"I know, me either!" Jenny said.

The girls mounted the steps to their dorm and went to respective closets and bathrooms to change back into normal clothes. Katelyn emerged from the dorm bathroom in a dark brown mid-thigh length cordoroy skirt, a white blouse, her maroon waverly blazer, and maroon and navy striped tie. She went back to the room and was greeted by her room-mates excited faces.

"You got mail!" Callie blurted out, pointing at the computer.

"We tried not to look!" Brett said innocently.

"It's from your parents!" Jenny announced.

Katelyn raised her eyebrows and walked over to take a look. Sure enough, they were all right.

-----------------------------------

From: Kyle

-----------------------------------

You know what, darling, I have given what you said alot of thought recently, and your

email was the last nail in the board of decision. (Katelyn rolled her eyes at her mother's

bizarre word-choice) I have decided that you are right. You don't deserve to be moved from

school-to-school because of your brother. It's unfair to you and your reputation and permanent

record. So, I have decided that sending Kyle to rehab would be am excellent learning oppurtunity

for him. Not only will he kick his addiction, but he'll grow as a person and realise that drugs and

alcohol only cause problems eventually. He'll see how much we care about him because of this

decision. Maybe not right away, but eventually he will. I promise, baby. By the way, I need you to tell

Kyle to start packing. I haven't been able to get through on the damned phone lines to your principal yet,

I'm just going to email him and let him know. So let your brother know right away, will you dear? Anyway,

I hope you have a marvelous year at waverly. I'll come by and visit you Friday when we pick up your brother.

Til then,

Mum xoxoxo

p.s - Tell Tyler Hi for me, and that I'll see him Friday as well!

p.s.s. - Tell your room mates I'll be looking forward to meeting them Friday!

------------------------------------

A huge smile spread across Katelyn's face. "Yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down on her bed.

"What? What'd it say?" Callie demanded.

Katelyn stopped. "They're going to send Kyle to rehab! I'm staying at Waverly!"

All three girls squealed. "That's awesome!" Brett exclaimed.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah...but I have to be the one to tell Kyle he's going. Mum hasn't been able to get through on Dean Marymount's phone lines. I have to tell him to start packing. She's just going to email Marymount and tell him that way. They're picking him up Friday."

"That's..in two days! Second day of classes."

"Yeah. I know...uh..well...I guess I should get it over with now eh?"

"Eh?"

"Shut up."

"But yeah, you should. Want us to come with you?" Jenny offered.

Katelyn shook her head. "I think I should do this on my own."

Jenny, Brett, and Callie watched at Katelyn trekked over to where her brother was still playing soccer with Easy, Tyler, and Brandan and a few other boys.

"Hey, Kate." He huffed, pushing his thick curly hair back from his face. Katelyn smiled.

"Hey, Kyle. Can I talk to you for a minute..alone? It's important." she said.

Kyle nodded and they walked over closer to Richards, farther away from the others. "What is it?" Kyle asked.

Katelyn stared at the ground behind him. "Well, uh, you know your little problem."

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry! I've got all that under control now, it's wicken awesome."

"No, Kyle, you don't." Katelyn shook her head sadly. "And that's why mum's coming up here Friday."

"What? You told mum!" He asked, his eyes bulging.

Katelyn nodded tearily. "Yes. She's coming to get you."

"What the fuck!" he demanded, getting slightly angry.

Katelyn sighed. "Kyle, you're going to rehab."

----------------------------

_**IF YOU LIKED IT, LEAVE A REVIEW. IF YOU DIDN'T, DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW. BUT I LIKE NICE REVIEWS! PRETTY PLEASE )**_

_**XOKATE**_


	5. What do YOU want?

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 4**

**----------**

Thursday night Katelyn lay all curled up under her soft purple duvet, waiting for Friday to come. The day had been a disaster. After her talk with Kyle on Wednesday(the day before), all she'd been able to think about was the look on his face and the words that came out of his mouth after she delivered the news. And she wouldn't be able to forget them for a while, thanks to a purpley bruise underneath her eye. Her brother had hit her. She knew he didn't mean to do it, or she hoped as much...

_---_

_flashback_

_---_

_Katelyn sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Kyle, you're going to rehab."_

_Kyle stared at her blankly, then broke out laughing. "Jesus, Katie, don't joke about that! I thought you were serious for a second!"_

_Katelyn gave him the same blank stare. "I am Kyle. Mum and Dad are coming to pick you up Friday morning. You need to go back and start packing."_

_Kyle just stared at his little sister. "What. The. Fuck?" he asked._

_"Kyle, I'm worried-we're worried about you. You're on a path to destruction, I'm concerned so I told Mum and she agreed- that you should be sent to rehab." Katelyn continued, well aware that her room mates, her brother's room mates, and quite a few other students were standing watching them._

_"So it's YOUR fault I'm going!" Kyle yelled, getting in Katelyn's face. Katelyn backed up a bit, she was getting kind of scared. She only saw Kyle really loose im temper once, and this was an early stage of that whole process._

_"Dude, she's only trying to help!" Brendan yelled, causing Tyler to shoot him a nasty glare. That was HIS line._

_Katelyn glanced over at Brandan. "Brandan, please, you do not want to get involved in this." that was the biggest mistake of her life. Just as she turned around Kyle wielded back his hand, and when she was facing him again, let his hand come in contact with the right side of her face._

_Katelyn was to shocked to cry. Everyone elses' mouths dropped to the pavement. "K- Ky- Kyle." Katelyn said softly, touching her cheek where it was now turning red. Tears finally sprung to her eyes as she gazed up at her older brother. The one she had trusted to protect her, had now hurt her himself._

_Kyle closed his eyes and pressed his palm to his forehead. "Shit. Katelyn, I- I didn't mean to- I am so sorry."_

_Katelyn just looked back at him sadly. "I am too." she said before turning to walk away. Kyle tried to run after her, but everyone else just held him back._

_"No way, man." Tyler said, glaring menacingly at him._

_"That was fucked up, Kyle." Easy spat as he and Tyler walked away._

_Brandan walked up to him. "I can't be-LIEVE you. She's only trying to HELP you. You're little sister! And you repay her by punching her in the face infront of her friends! You're fucked." he growled as he walked away with Tyler and Easy._

_Slowly the group dispanded, leaving Kyle standing there. Katelyn was now back in her dorm, staring out the bay window at him. He looked so sad and lonely, his brown hair flopping in his eyes as he stood standing on the pavement looking dejected. The way he looked so sad made Katelyn want to go hug him, tell him everything was going to be alright, everything would be like it was before. But she didn't. Because she knew it was a lie. Nothing will ever be like it was before again. _

_---_

_end flashback_

_---_

Katelyn scrunced her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry, but it was too difficult. Angry, confused, sad tears seeped out the corners of her closed eyelids. She snuggled even further under the blankets when she heard Callie, Jenny, and Brett come in. They were laughing and talking but grew silent when they saw that Katelyn was sleeping.

"I can't believe he did that to her." that was Brett.

"I know, poor Katelyn. She wasn't able to concentrate all day. In Bio she was staring out the window when Haggartay(an-made up teacher) asked her what her name was and she told him; "I don't know, the nucleus or something." She's so messed up over what Kyle did." that was Jenny.

"Good thing he's leaving tomorrow. I just- oh man, when he did that I was SO shocked. I mean SO shocked." that was definately Callie.

Katelyn began to snore lightly to show them that she was ''asleep''. Very slowly they too climbed into theirm respective beds and eventually fell asleep.

-------

next morning

-------

The sun filtered in throughthe bay windows, waking up the room mates all at once. Katelyn sat up and sighed, running her hand through her hair to get it off her face. "It's Friday!" she said with mock enthusiam.

"So are you going to go see your mum?" Brett asked as she tugged off her PJ shirt and buttoned up the white button-down that had been hanging on the chair beside her bed.

"I have no choice. Either that or she comes to see me."

"When is she coming?"

"Around ten. I do believe."

Callie thought for a moment. "That's right after breakfast. Want us to come?"

"Uh, well, you guys can hang around and watch. It might piss Kyle off if you actually come. Just...hang out on a bench or something."

"Okay, will do." Jenny said.

After that Katelyn got up, pulled on her uniform skirt, her black tanktop, and her blazer. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and went to brush her teeth. After she was ready she waited by the door for her roomies, talking to a few other girls who roomed across the hall as she waited. When they were ready all four girls took off across the lawn to the chapel.

Chapel was long and boring. Katelyn almost dozed off a few times while Dean Marymount droned on about random things and the chaplain prayed. When she wasn't dozing off she was trying to avoid the glare of Kyle, who was sitting across the isle from her. It was trechorous.

So after chapel was over Katelyn trudged down the path to the dining hall, looking around to see if Tyler was anywhere to be seen. There he was. Katelyn walked slowly over to him and he took her hand as they walked down the stairs to the main dining room. "You doing okay, Kate?" he whispered softly in her here. Katelyn nodded.

"I guess," she sighed. "But Mum is going to be here to pick Kyle up after breakfast, and I have to go see her. So it might be a different story then," she paused for a moment. "How's Kyle been the last few days?"

Tyler looked up at Katelyn. "Hasn't really said anything to us since he-" Tyler said as he gingerly ran his finger over the purpley-blue bruise that was now slightly yellowish under Katelyn's eye. She had done her best to cover it up with Callie's cover-stick, but it still showed a little.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go sit down, okay?" Tyler gave her a quick kiss before going to sit at his table. Katelyn sighed and made her way to her own seat.

Callie and Easy were already there, talking in low voices. They stopped when Katelyn got there. "Hey." Easy nodded as she slid in beside him.

"Hi."

"Hey Katelyn."

"Hi Callie."

They ate their breakfast in silence, glancing at each other every so often as they chewed their food mechanically. After it was all over Callie walked around to Katelyn's side of the table. "Ready?" she asked.

Katelyn nodded. Kyle had been called out of the dining hall about 10 minutes ago, so that meant her mother must be here already. After rounding up Brett and Jenny Callie and Katelyn lead them outside. Brett, Callie, and Jenny took a seat on a bench outside the main office as Katelyn went inside. Yes. Her mother was there. The sleek black 'Phantom' sat outside, indicating her worst nightmare was coming true. "Fuck." Katelyn hissed under her breath as she mounted the steps. And, with as much power as she could muster, pulled open the heavy door and stepped inside.

There she was. Katelyn's mother was indeed there, sitting with Kyle on a plush bench, talking to Dean Marymount. She approached them quietly. "Hey, Mum." she nearly whispered when she was close enough.

"Katelyn, darling!" Luciana squealed, jumping up, her thick, shiney dark curls bouncing as she trotted over and smothered Katelyn in light-pink lipsticked kisses. Katelyn madea gagging face and she hugged her mother. Luciana stepped back and smoothed out her light, baby green coloured Chanel blazer and skirt combo. "Oh, don't you look adorable in your little uniform!" she cried, clapping her hands together, her big brown eyes shining in adoration.

"Er..thanks." Katelyn mumbled as she stared back at her mum, wondering if those eyelashes were fake or not.

"No problem...Ooh! I brought you something baby!" Luciana said as she carefully slid her year-round tanned hand into her over-sized pink Chanel quilted purse, carefully of course, as to not break a lilac coloured manicured nail. _Ew._

Katelyn's eyes bulged as she accepted the platinum American Express credit card. _PLATINUM!_ "Christ, thanks Mum!" she said, her honey brown eyes glazed over slightly. She loved to shop. Now she could go into town and get some new clothes for the big party tomorrow!

After five minutes of chatting, Dean Marymount re-appeared. "Okay, Mrs. Westlake, everything is all settled with 'Clear Minds' . You're able to leave any time now."

Luciana gazed at Katelyn, teary-eyed. "I'll miss you, Katelyn. You know mommy loves you, right?"

"Uh, yeah Mum. I'll-I'll miss you too."

Kyle stood up. "Can we GO now!" he demanded angrily. Katelyn peeked up at him.

"Bye Kyle." she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

Kyle looked at her, shook his head with a mixture of anger(for turning him in to their mum) and sorrow(for hitting her) before just walking out the door. Katelyn followed slowly behind. She saw Jenny was still sitting on the bench. "Well Mum, I should get going to class. I'll see you later."

"Write me, darling!"

"I will." Katelyn assured her with a hug before running over to Jenny.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. Let's go to class now." she said eagerly.

"Alright." Jenny yawned, getting up and following Katelyn to Art.

----

4 hours later

----

The day went relatively quickly after Kyle left. Katelyn paid more attention, and was able to answer questions directed at her properly now. Classes were over now and Katelyn was eager to get back to her dorm room to get ready for Field Hockey practice. They had a big game tomorrow.

"So, Katelyn, how'd it go?" Brett asked as she waltzed in.

Katelyn zipped up her field hockey skirt and pulled her sweater over her head. "It was alright, better than I expected I guess. I even got a credit card.''

"Sweet." Brett nodded as she too got ready for field hockey. Callie and Jenny were already headed to practice, so Katelyn walked with Brett.

Practice went awesome, and it made Katelyn feel good to channel her emotions into energy, which she used to make her team win (for practices they split up the team into two). It made her day. Bit by bit, Katelyn had began to feel better about the situation.

----

After supper

----

"Do you girls wanna go hang out with the boys? Easy just texted me. They're in the Richards common room." Jenny announced as she lay on her bed, holding the cell phone in the air.

Callie shrugged. "Sure." she yawned, pulling on a pair of Waverly sweat pants.

Katelyn nodded. "Alright, I haven't seen Tyler in a while." she said, tugging at her slim gray work out pants and white tank top. She grabbed her maroon Waverly hoodie and pulled it over her head before letting her silky hair out of it's ponytail, so it fanned out over her hood and down her back. She put a little bit of mascara and lipgloss on before hopping up and following Callie and Jenny. Brett chose to stay behind and IM her on-again-off-again-on-again boyfriend, Jerimiah, who went to St. Lucius. The girls carefully crept over the campus. The sun was setting and they were SO not supposed to be doing this, but everyone did, so no one told on anyone. Very quietly, Jenny pulled open the door and all three girls tip-toed down the stairs. They burst into the common room with huge lip-glossed, white-toothed smiles.

"We made it!" Callie did a little victory dance. But there was one little problem. The boys weren't there.

"What the heck!" Katelyn demanded, getting frustrated.

Jenny scratched her head and plopped down on one of the couches. Katelyn and Callie sat down on either side of her. "Call him!" Callie urged. Jenny scrunched her tiny button nose.

"I dunno-''

"We risked getting caught to come see our boyfriends. CALL HIM." Katelyn said, taking Jenny's phone and placing it in her hand.

Jenny smirked and speed-dialed Easy's phone.

Jenny: Hey Easy, where ARE you guys?

Easy: Hey, Jenn. We're in the common room.

Jenny: So are WE!

Easy: We?

Jenny: Me, Katelyn, and Callie! Why aren't you here!

Easy: Oh, shit. You're in the bottom one, aren't you?

Jenny: Yeah, I thought that was the only one you had!

Easy: No, we have a top floor one too!

Jenny: Come down.

Easy: Okay, see you in a minute.

Jenny: Bye.

"They're in the UPSTAIRS one, but they're coming down now."

"Okay." Callie and Jenny responded. A few seconds later they heard footsteps pounding the staircase above them.

"Wow. That was fast!" Katelyn observed.

"A little TOO fast." Callie noted.

They all turned to see who it was, and a look of pure hatred came over Katelyn.

"What do YOU want." she hissed at the person.

-----

**XOKATE**


	6. Are you effing kidding me!

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 5**

**----------**

"Heath." Callie hissed as Heath Ferro came down the stairs.

Heath ignored Callie and walked over to where Katelyn was, staring at the ground, gripping the couch to prevent herself from smacking Heath across his face."Look, Katelyn-" he began.

Katelyn looked up, her eyes burning. "What, Heath, what? I don't even KNOW YOU, and you've basically fucked over my year already! My brother hates me, thanks to you!"

Heath dropped his eyes. For once he looked ashamed. "As I was saying, I'm really sorry Katelyn. It's kind of a bad habit of mine, too. I didn't know that your brother had a real bad problem with pot. He never mentioned it, or I wouldn't have ever given him any of mine. What I did was fucked up (que scoffing), I feel like we got off on the wrong foot."

Callie and Jenny stared at him, open mouthed. What the sweet **fuck **was THAT! Heath never apologized. Katelyn shrugged. "Yeah. We did." she hissed acidly.

Heath got the hint and turned to go back up the stairs. He stopped at the top and turned around. "Oh, by the way- you know what, never mind."

Callie, Katelyn, and Jenny looked at each other. "Whatever, Heath." Jenny said, waving him off. The girls waited anothing 10 minutes for the boys, but they never showed up. This pissed Callie off to no end. NO ONE stands up Callie Vernon.

"I'm going to kill 'im." she growled.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"Brendan. No one stands me up. NO ONE. I'm going to get him back-good. I'm going to do something that'll really piss Brandan off." she exclaimed dramatically.

"Maybe they had a good excuse, Cal. You know they could've gotten caught and the only reason they didn't come down here is so WE didn't get in trouble." Jenny suggested, hoping to calm Callie down.

Callie rolled her eyes and pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy ponytail and stormed out of Richards. Jenny and Katelyn sat there, dumfounded. Even though she'd only been there a few days Katelyn knew Callie well enough that she went over-board when she was pissed off. "I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Katelyn yawned.

"You know she will." Jenny sighed. Katelyn nodded in agreement. A few seconds of silence passed when they got up.

"Come on, let's go check on her." Katelyn said. Jenny got up and they were about to leave when three figures spilled down the stairs.

"Hey, girls! Sorry we're late, Heath threatened to tell on us, so we waited until he went to sleep." Easy smiled as he jumped the last 3 steps and almost fell. Katelyn and Jenny snickered.

Tyler came over and gave Katelyn a kiss. When he released her he looked around the room, then to Brandon. "Where's Callie?" he asked.

"Err.." Kate and Jenny glanced at each other nervously.

"She-uh-she...well, long story short she thought you guys stood us up, said 'no one stands callie vernon up', vowed revenge, and left." Jenny chuckled.

Brandon's face drained colour. "Shit. This is what happened last time." he groaned sadly.

"Aww, muffin!" Katelyn and Jenny cooed together as they walked over and each grabbed hold of one of Brandan's arms. "Come on, we'll go find her and straighten this out." Jenny finished as the girls dragged Brandon out, followed behind by their boyfriends.

The 5 friends started out of Richards, but they had to quickly duck behind the chapel because they saw Dean Marymount come out of the Main Office.

Brandon, Easy, Jenny, and Tyler were staring at him, trying to find a good oppurtunity to escape when Katelyn gasped. They turned to face her. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked, squeezing her hand.

"N- nothing." she smiled tightly. Tyler turned back around. Katelyn groaned. She might have told him nothing, but it was definately something, because a few moments ago she saw Callie and Heath Ferro leave the woods behind Richards.

"You know what guys, I'm really tired." Jenny yawned, jumping up onto Easy's broad back. "Carry me back?" she asked sweetly.

Easy smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Tyler?" Katelyn asked, blinking sweetly up at him. He nodded and she jumped up onto HIS back.

The boys walked the girls back to Dumbarton. "G'night boys." they said before going inside.

After the door slammed shut Katelyn pulled Jenny aside to a little alcove. "Oh my god. Oh my god." she breathed.

Jenny looked at her weirdly. "What is it?" she asked.

"Cal-Hea- Callie and Heath. I saw them come out of the woods behind Richards."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Oh, oh gosh. Poor Brandon!"

Katelyn shook her head. "I know. Oh man. Let's go see what Callie has to say about this."

The second floor of Dumbarton was quiet except for music drifting softly out from under a few closed doors. It was study hour. As Callie and Jenny grew closer to room 303 they heard Callie and Brett talking. They were talking about the big field hockey game tomorrow. Katelyn and Jenny burst through the doors laughing, faking it of course. 

"Hey Jenn, Hey Katelyn." Brett said.

"Hey Brett." the chorused.

Callie looked up and waved at them. Jenny smiled and waved back, while Katelyn waved but shot her a knowing glance. Callie blanched. "Katelyn, can I talk to you real quick?" she asked sharply. Katelyn nodded, knowing what was coming.

They went out into the hall. "You saw." Callie stated simply.

Katelyn sat down across from her. "Yep."

"He stood me up!" she cried, meaning Brendan.

"No, Cal, he didn't. Like, 2 minutes after You and Heath left he came down with Ty and Easy and told us that Heath threatened to report that we were there if they went down, so they waited until he went to bed. But he obviously didn't go to bed. He went to meet you. We were only talking to the boys in Richards for about 30 seconds before we decided to come find you. That's when I saw you come outta the woods with Heath. I was the only one, but I have one question, or rather, one statement. You planned it. You want to get with Heath, but you have to much of a conscience, and don't want to dump Brendan-again. Isn't that right?" Katelyn said. Callie, who had had her head buried in her arms, looked up. She was crying.

"Yes." she nodded. "I don't want to want Heath, but I can't help it." she sobbed quietly. Katelyn looked at her, and decided that Callie was actually being truthful about the situation, but Katelyn didn't she how she could do that to Brandon. He was 10 times nicer and more sweet than Heath was. I mean, Heath's nickname was 'pony' because

"When did this start?" Katelyn asked quietly.

"About 3 weeks ago."

Katelyn raised an eyebrow. "That was still summer vacation."

Callie nodded. "I know, I know," she sobbed. "It all started out when my parents bought a summer place a few houses away from Heath's parents' summer place up in Woodstock. I started hanging out with him alot the last month...then about two weeks ago, we hooked up." she sucked in a sharp breath as she looked up to see Katelyn's shocked face.

"I see, I see. Any regrets?"

Callie shook her head. "That's the worst part- NO! No regrets. Fuck, I feel so stupid!" she wiped her bleeding mascara and stood up. "But I have to do something, it's not fair to Brandon."

Katelyn nodded, then something came to her. "Hey, Callie- is that the reason Heath apologized to me? So you wouldn't get mad?"

Callie hung her head and nodded. "I told him what a scum bag thing it was to do, and he agreed to apologize. But he really does feel kinda bad."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Katelyn smirked as she walked back to their room.

Callie appeared after she collected herself and sat gingerly on the edge of Katelyn's bed. "Kate?" she whispered, so Brett or Jenny wouldn't hear.

"Mmm?" Katelyn replied distractedly as she opened up her laptop.

"Will you help me?" she asked, sounding like a frightened little girl.

"Uh, with wha- Oh! Oh, sure. Yeah, yeah no problem." Katelyn yawned as she flopped backwards and pulled her laptop up to her stomach and logged onto her IM account.

-------------

**OWLNET**

**KatelynWestlake: Hey Tyler! )**

**TylerNajimy: Hey Kate 3**

**KatelynWestlake: Can you meet me outside of Dumbarton in like, 15 mins? I need your help with something.**

**TylerNajimy: Sure. What is it? Are you okay?**

**KatelynWestlake: Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just - well, it's not me. I can't exactly tell you right now. See you in 15 mins, ok?**

**TylerNajimy: Okay. Bye 3**

**KatelynWestlake: Bye) 3**

**-------------**

Katelyn snapped her computer shut and put it back in it's black Kate Spad tote bag. She walked over to the closet and raked through the throngs of sweaters. "Hmm." she said quietly, trying to decide on what to wear. She pulled out a blue cashmere sweater and yanked it on over her tank top she had been wearing. It went well with her jeans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied a bit of lip gloss and Chanel mascara.

"Katelyn...where you going? Curfew is in like,45 minutes." Callie stammered.

Katelyn shot her a look and mouthed ''trust me'' before heading out the door, not bothering to tell Brett and Jenny where she was going. She sat on the bench a few feet away from Dumbarton to wait for Tyler. He was heading towards the front door as he finally approached. Katelyn smiled. He looked sooo cute! His shaggy brown hair was tousled just right, his icy blue eyes were sparkling and his naturally reddish-pink lips were all pouty. Just as he was about to ring Dumbarton's buzzer, Katelyn shouted at him.

"Hey, handsome." she giggled as she ran over and gave him a big hug and a kiss. After he returned the gesture he took her hand and they walked a little ways away, almost to the center of the quad in-between the main buildings. They sat on a bench underneath a tree.

"So what was it you need help with?" he asked softly.

"Ooooh, boy-" Katelyn took a deep breath."WellCallielikesHeathandistryingtothinkofawaytodumpBrandonwithoutbeingatotalbitchandsheaskedmeforhelpbutIdon'tknowwhattosaybecauseIdon'tthinksheshouldateHeathbecause-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa." Tyler smiled laughingly. "Wanna slow down a bit, Katie?"

Katelyn stared at the ground and sighed. "Callie started liking Heath about three weeks ago and asked me to help her think of a non-cruel way of telling Brandon, but I heard of all the shit she put him through after that her-hooking-up-with-Easy-right-infront-of-Brandon-Somophore-year-and-dumping-Brandon-on-his-ass-debacle and finally getting back together with him last year, I can't seem to think of a way that won't totally devastate him. Especially after all the Heath-bashing Callie does infront of him. Poor Brandon.''

Tyler ran a hand through his mop of brown hair and sighed. "Man. I honestly don't know any non-painful way either. Fuck. This is really going to mess Brandon up."

Katelyn leaned her head against Tyler's shoulder and glanced at her watch. She shot up. "Ohhh, no. Damn it. I gotta go-right now." she panicked, the time had flown and it was now 9:56. 4 minutes before curfew. "And so do you!"

"Want me to tell Brandon?" Tyler asked, getting up.

"Shit! No, no no no no no. Do NOT tell him. I wasn't even supposed to tell you." Katelyn blabbed.

"And you did?"

"Please, Tyler! I couldn't talk to anyone else!"

"Okay, okay, Katelyn. Calm down, baby. It's okay." Tyler smiled, hugging her lightly. "But now I gotta go! See-ya!" he said before they broke apart to run home to their dorms.

Katelyn plowed into Dumbarton, her cheeks rosy and her ponytail loose from running. She glanced at Jenny's digital clock. 10:01. "Thank GOD!" Katelyn whispered as she collapsed into her bed.

----------

Next morning

----------

"C'MON KATELYN B. WESTLAKE! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF BED! WE HAVE PRACTICE NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Callie shouted at the top of her lungs. Katelyn rolled over and groaned as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Wh- Wha- What?" she stuttered, slowly swinging her legs around to the side. She looked at her room mates. They were all clad in their field hockey uniforms, done in Waverly colours of course.

"It's SATURDAY! BLACK SATURDAY!" Jenny squealed. She loved Black Saturday. This day last year was the first time she really-really got to talk to Easy without worrying about other people. To her it was like, a momentous occasion or something.

As soon as Jenny said that Katelyn shot up out of bed and got ready quicker than anyone would've imagined her capable of, and ran with her roommates out of the dorm and to the field.

Practice went relatively well, Katelyn was a little tired but other than that it was good. When she returned to Dumbarton 303, she collapsed on her bed to take a nap...

------------

Later on..

------------

_-buzz-buzz-buzz-_ Katelyn's cellphone vibrated on the table across the room. She got up, angry at being awoken, and flipped the phone open. "What!'' she demanded furiously.

"Jesus, it's nice to talk to you , too." Tyler quipped.

"Oh, christ. Tyler it's you. I'm sorry, I was just sleeping."

"Sleeping! Are you fucking kidding me? Kate, the game against St. Lucius starts in 15 minutes! Get your skinny butt over here!" Tyler shouted. He must have been at the field already.

Katelyn jumped. "Holy shit!" she shrieked, snapping the phone shut. She very(very)quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed the hockey stick before peeling out the door faster than she's even ran in her life, making it to the field with 7 minutes to go.

"Katelyn! There you are!" Brett cried, throwing her left arm around Katelyn's shoulder and hustling her over to where the team was. Katelyn glanced up into the bleachers and saw Tyler sitting with Easy, and Brandon, Heath not far off, staring at the back of Callie's head.

"Fucking hell." Katelyn hissed. She hated the thought of Heath and Callie. Poor, poor Brandon.

"What?" Brett asked, not having heard her correctly.

"Oh, I- Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Katelyn demanded, stomping her tiny feet in the soggy grass outside the playing field.

Brett ran a hand through her bright red coif. "Katelyn, uh...Jenny, Callie and I have been out here practicing for an hour and a half. We left a note for you on the table by your cell..." Katelyn cursed under her breath.

"Good thing Tyler called me, then."

"Yeah, good thi- Oh! Shit, c'mon Kate it's almost time!" Brett cried as she dragged Katelyn towards the bench where the other girls where. With quick hello's to Jenny and Callie Katelyn followed everyone out onto the field.

------------

2 hours later

------------

Katelyn sunk happily down onto a bench after the game, a huge smile spread all over her face as she pulled her flippy black miniskirt on underneath her field hockey kilt and expertly changed into her maroon Waverly sweatshirt. She stuffed everything into her gym bag and ran through the crowd of dissapointed St. Lucius parents and students and the ecstatic Waverly students and parents until she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Easy!" she chirped happily. "Where's Jenn?"

Easy smiled at her. "Hey, Katelyn...Uhm, actually I don't really know, I think she went back to Dumbarton to change before Heath's party. You going? Tyler is."

Katelyn looked down at the grass. "I didn't actually get invited, so no. Probably not."

Easy scratched his neck awkwardly. "Oh..that's too bad. Maybe I can find Heath and see if it's okay, I mean Tyler wan-"

"No, no no no. It's okay, Easy. Thanks anyway." Katelyn said as she jogged back to Dumbarton. She didn't want to be disappointed, but it was hard not to be. Everyone's been hyping up this party since school STARTED. She thought she'd be going after getting ''in'' with Brett and Callie and Jenny. I guess not. Oh well, atleast she didn't look bummed out. Or so she thought.

Just as Katelyn was turning to walk up Dumbarton's steps a voice called out to her. "Hey, Katelyn!" she turned around. It was Brandon.

"Oh, hey!" she waved.

Brandon walked up the steps. "You getting ready for the party?" he asked, smiling.

Katelyn shook her head. "Wasn't invited." she said, a little more sadly then she would've liked.

Brandon looked at her sympathetically. "Want to be my guest? I'm sure I can get you past the heavy security-or Heath's older brother's, as I like to call them."

"Oh, I don't know if-"

Brandon smirked. "Tyler already left. He hopped into one of the limo's with Jenny and Callie. I'm just waiting for Easy. You want to ride up with us?"

Katelyn looked at Brandon. He was already decked-out in beige suede sneakers, dark-wash Dolce & Gabana jeans, and a sleek black button-down, his blonde hair dishevled just right with gel. All ready for a party. She smiled and nodded. "Oh, okay. I hope you don't mind waiting a few minutes though."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be right here when you come out." Brandon promised as he sat down on a bench a few meters away. Katelyn ran into the building and whipped off the sweatshirt and set out to find the right top to wear. After a few failed attempts to pull something fabulous out of her drawer, she yanked out a simple powder blue chanel spaghetti strapped tanktop, and a creamy-white woven-with-gold-thread crocheted short sleeved half-cardigan that had a gold ribbon to tie it in the front. When she did that it hoisted her small chest up, making it more noticeable. Paired with her flippy black skirt and simple black flats and gold hoop earrings the outfit was fabulous. Now for the hair. She paced the room a few times trying to decide how to wear it when she noticed that Callie had carelessy left her curling and straightening irons plugged in near Brett's I-Mac.

Perfect!

After a few tries Kate managed to get her hair pefect. She straightened all of it and added curls randomly throughout her hair, pulling a few inches at the front back and securing with a white barret. For the final step she applied a wash of barely-there shimmery white eyeshadow all over the eye up to the browbone,and, adding in some gold eyeshadow of the same type all over her eyelids, then, for the VERY final step, she lined her eyes with liquid black mascara, and smeared her plump pink lips with clear gloss.

Glancing out the window she noticed that Easy was just walking up. So she grabbed her cellphone, making a mental note to shove it in Brandon's jean's pocket and catapulted out the door, practically barrelling the guys down. Easy steadied her. "Whoa, baby girl. Easy there." he laughed. Katelyn pouted playfully then shoved her phone in Brandon's pant's pocket.

"All set?" he asked.

Easy and Katelyn nodded. "Yeah. There is still a limo that's waiting out by the gate, let's go." Easy pointed out.

The three teenagers ran to the limo, but were stopped when Heath Ferro himself stepped out and held up his hand. He pointed at Katelyn and narrowed his eyes. "What're YOU doing here?" he demanded. Katelyn was taken aback. She never did anything wrong to HIM. HE was the one that did HER(well, her brother)wrong.

"Easy now, Ferro." Easy(aha.) said, stepping up. "She's coming with us, okay?"

Heath shook his head. "After what she di-"

"AFTER WHAT I DID HEATH, AFTER WHAT I DID! DID YOU FORGET WHAT YOOUU DID? YOU SOLD MY BROTHER MARIJUA-"

"Fuck, girl shut the hell up!" Heath yelled as he clamped his hand over Katelyn's mouth. Brandon smacked his hand away.

Easy, Brandon, and Katelyn glared at Heath, who glared back at Katelyn before his expression turned devious. "Okay, Katelyn, you can come. But only because you are smokin' hot."

Katelyn flashed him a say-that-again-and-my-boyfriend-and-his-friends-will-beat-your-ass smile before offering a terse ''thanks, heath'', and climbing over a few people she recognized, like Benny Cunningham and Sage Francis from Dumbarton, on her way to the empty seat at the back, leaving the two at the front open for Brandon and Easy. The ride to the estate was relatively painless. People attempted to make small talk with Katelyn about how she was liking school so far, but her mind was somewhere else. Why would Tyler leave without her when he promised he'd take her. Why would he do that. About 15 minutes later they pulled into the driveway of Heath's mansion, and about 20 minutes later she got her answer.


	7. Uh ohh,

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 6**

**----------**

They had just arrived to Heath's estate. Katelyn was walking slowly towards the bar with Easy and Brandon, taking in all the activity around her."Is it like this every year?" she asked Easy. He nodded.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" he asked. Katelyn slowly bobbed her head up and down.

"Mmhmm."

The threee friends got to the ''bar'' and were trying to decide what they wanted. "What do you want, Katelyn?" Brandon asked. Katelyn shrugged and looked down at the grass, embarassed. She glanced up through a curtain of silky hair at Easy, who was looking at her with a goofy expression.

"Have you ever even..HAD alcohol before?" he asked. Katelyn shook her head.

"No."

Brandon and Easy glanced at each other, shocked. "Well, we'll start you off on something easy." Brandon said.

Easy turned to the person behind the bar. "You got any Mango Malibu?" he asked. The guy nodded and poured some orangey liquid into a tumbler.

"Thanks." Katelyn said, taking the glass from him. She took a sip and grinned. "Yum! This is awesome!"she exclaimed, downing it fast. The boys looked at her quizically before ordering themselves some Cuervo.

After Easy and Brandon had their liquor they all walked down to the tent, but they never went inside. They went around it, Easy and Brandon first with Katelyn following slowly. Just as Katelyn was about to go around the corner the boys backed up. "You know what, we shouldn't go back there, Kate." Easy said angrily. Katelyn raised a freshy plucked eyebrow at him. Brandon shook his head solemnly.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere's else." he said, attempting to usher Katelyn inside the tent.

She had a grave suspicion about this. "No, what's going on!" she demanded, pushing past them. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

There was Tyler. HER Tyler, with another girl. This girl had long, waist-length shimmery pale blonde hair, was wearing a pale green spakly Marc Jacobs sweater and dark wash Dolce and Gabbana skinny jeans, and she was anoerxically skinny. Yuck. Katelyn couldn't really tell what colour her eyes were because they were closed. While she kissed HER boyfriend by the fish pond. Tears sprung to Katelyn's eyes as she walked silently up to them. Behind her she could tell Brandon and Easy were clenching their teeth. With one swift flick of her index finger Katelyn tapped Tyler on the back. He broke away from the girl and turned around, eyes still closed, to face Katelyn. When he opened his eyes they widened and he jumped up and grabbed Katelyn's upper arms to hold her still. Brandon and Easy walked up behind Katelyn. Tyler looked up at them. "Katelyn, I'm sorry it's not what it looks like-"

"I'm not fucking BLIND Tyler. I can SEE. I have fucking EYES." she screamed, tears flowing, before bringing her hand back and whacking him across the cheek so hard he fell over. The blonde girl was staring up looking at her smugly. "What the hell are you looking at, Barbie!" she yelled before going up and kicking the girl in the side until she fell into the pond. After that Katelyn turn around and ran away. The boys followed her.

"Fucking hell." Easy groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Tyler panted as he ran to catch up. But both Brandon and Easy swiveled around.

"Fuck right off, Najimy." Easy hissed. He hated it when that happened to girls, because it always equaled huge drama, and he hated drama. Plus, if you don't like a girl just break up with her(like he did with Callie before asking out Jenny), don't cheat(like Callie did to Brandon), it's just low.

Tyler sighed and walked away, defeated.

------------

In the tent

------------

Katelyn burst in, her eyeliner running down her cheeks. She ran over to a table where there was a bottle of what she presumed was alcohol. She grabbed a huge empty glass and poured it in before collapsing into a plush chair in the corner. All the preparing was for nothing. She could've spent all day getting ready and Tyler wouldn't have cared at all. He was to busy sucking face with that stuck-up blonde bitch. Just as she was about to throw back the first of her drink, someone stopped infront of her. "Oh, no. Katelyn, baby what happened?" Brett asked as she kneeled down.

"Ty-Ty-Tyler was k-kissing some blonde bitch by th-the-the-the fish pool behind the tent." she wailed. Brett put an arm around her friend.

"Oh, no! That's awful!"

"Yea-yeah. Brandon and Easy tried to stop me from seeing it-I assume so I wouldn't get hurt-but I knew something wa-wa-was wrong so I pushed them out of the way and-and-and(sniff)saw them."

"Do you know who the girl was?" Brett asked.

Katelyn shook her head. "No. I've never seen her before.

"What'd she look like?" Brett asked.

"Her hair was really pale, shimmery almost. She was anorexically skinny, wearing a sparkly pale green Marc Jacobs top-I think-and dark blue Dolce and Gabbana jeans. Her eyes were...brown. I haven't seen her around school before."

Brett thought for a moment. "I know who she is! Brianna Benson! She goes to St. Lucius, I saw her talking to my ex-boyfriend Jerimiah a little while ago. She played field hockey against us earlier today, don't you remember? She was the only chick who didn't have her hair in a ponytail!"

Katelyn thought for a moment. "Sweet fuck!" she screamed, jumping out of the chair, sending the Cuervo everywhere. "Where's that bitch now. Where the FUCKING HELL is she!" she demanded loudly. Everyone in the tent was staring at her now.

Brett chuckled nervously. "Shh, Katelyn calm down. Let's go find Cal and figure out what to do. She's good at planning revenge attacks."

Katelyn nodded sadly and dropped the glass before dragging Brett out of the tent. They spotted Callie up by the bar. She was talking to Jenny and a girl with jet black hair down to her waist. "Who's that?" Katelyn asked, pointing at the girl.

Brett stopped at stared. "I- oh sweet jesus. Fuck I think it's-come on!" she stammered, dragging Kate up the hill. When they got there Brett stared.

"TINSLEY?" she asked, clearly shocked.

The girl with violet eyes nodded. "Mmhmm. How you doing, Brett?"

"Good!" Brett smiled, giving the girl a tight hug. "We missed you so much! I didn't think the rumors about you coming back were true."

"Yeah, I was supposed to last year, but they decided against it so they didn't look like effing pansy's."

"But now I can't stay with you girls in your room. They won't put 5 of us in one, so I'm staying with Benny and Sage."

"Ohh. That's alright, they're cool."

"I know." Tinsley smiled a little, taking a sip of the bright red liquid she held in her tumbler. "So, who're you?" she asked Katelyn.

Katelyn sniffed. "K-Katelyn Westlake. I just started here last week."

"Hmm." Tinsley responded, her glass once again raised to her mouth.

Katelyn looked at the ground and stubbed out someone's still-burning cigarette butt. "Uh, Brett-" she sniffed, trying to keep new tears from flowing. Every time she started thinking of something else, the image of Tyler and that blonde bitch Brianna.

"Oh, shit! Right I almost forgot. Callie?"

Callie looked at Brett and glanced at Katelyn, who stood trembling beside her, and noticed the bleeding mascara and eyeliner. "Oh, jesus. Kate what HAPPENED!"

Katelyn wiped away tears and hung her head, letting Brett know to fill her in. "...So yeah, we want to plan a revenge attack on that Benson bitch."

Katelyn peeked up at the Tinsley girl. Her eyes were sparkling deviously. She wrapped an arm around Katelyn's shoulder. "Katelyn-right?"

Katelyn nodded tiredly. "Yep."

"I would LOVE to help you attack Brianna. I hate that dirty mother fucking skank bag. She made a move on MY boyfriend before, too."

"Oh..okay."

Callie and Brett smirked. "Tinsley's the best at screwing people over."

Tinsley nodded. "Indeed I am. So here's what we're going to do..."

------------

1 hour later

------------

After Tinsley had explained the idea she had, Katelyn just stood there in her place in stunned silence. "I don't think I could do that to someone, I'm so sorry. I don't want to TOTALLY ruin her life, because she didn't TOTALLY ruin mine. Because if Tyler will cheat, he's not even a little PART of my life anymore." Katelyn flicked angry tears off her cheeks. The girls gathered around her shrugged.

"What can we do then?" Jenny asked.

Katelyn looked up. "Well, maybe we could get someone to just really freak her out. Mess with her mind, cut up her clothes and uniforms, get her designer bags marked all over with permanent marker, cut her ponytail off, you know, little stuff like that."

Tinsley grinned evilly. "I LOVE the way you think, dah-ling."

Katelyn mustered a smile. "T-thanks. But how could we make this happen?"

The girls stood in thought for a moment. "Hey! Brett, go find Jerimiah!" Callie squealed in excitement, referring to Brett's on-again-off-again boyfriend who goes to St. Lucius with Brianna.

About 5 minutes later Brett returned, dragging the hottest red-headed boy Katelyn has ever seen with her. "Ha-ey ladies." Jerimiah said, his Boston accent coming on thick.

"Jerimiah, baby we need your help." Tinsley said sweetly.

"Okay. With what?"

"You know Brianna Benson, right? She goes to your school..." Brett offered.

Jerimiah nodded. "Yeah. She's got the worst room-mate pairing ever. Everyone always talks about how much her and Kelly want to kill each other. They're always screaming, and you can always here it 'cause those bitches never close their fucking window."

Callie, Brett, and Tinsley looked at him slyly. "Is this Kelly girl here, by any chance?"

Jerimiah nodded. "Ye-ah. Ovah the-ah." he pointed towards a small cirlce of kids. One girl stood out in particular. She was wearing a St. Lucius sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Tinsley grinned broadly before jetting off to drag the girl over here.

Katelyn and Jenny, being the two more cautious ones, glanced at each other. They didn't know this Tinsley girl, but she seemed like the kind to cause major trouble. "Uhm, how did these St. Lucius kids get here? I thought this was a waverly-only thing."

Callie threw back the rest of her rum and laughed. "Oh, darling, there are always a bunch of St. Lucius kids who crash it, and nobody cares because it's a PARTY!"

"Oh. Okay."

Just as Katelyn was about to say something else Tinsley returned, dragging a fair-skinned girl with dark chocolate brown hair down to her waist and electric green eyes-fake contacts, they had to be! "Ladies, this is Kelly. She's going to ruin Brianna's life for us!"

"God, she is SUCH a bitch. Like, last year she TOOOOTALLY stole my boyfriend from me." Kelly complained, in a high, peppy voice.

"Now she's stolen mine." Katelyn scowled.

"Totally unfair, isn't it?" Kelly smiled. Katelyn nodded sadly. 

"Mhmm."

Behind them Jenny gasped. "Oops, heh-heh. Speak of the devil!"

Katelyn didn't even turn around. She knew who it was. "KEL-LYYYY! OH, HONEY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!" Brianna's slightly drunken voice called out. Kelly stomped her foot.

"Fuck." she hissed. "Yeah, BRIANNA, I'm HERE." she finished in a loud yell.

Brianna trotted up, and Katelyn turned around to give her another smack-down, but she was stopped in her tracks. "Tyler." she tried to hold back tears. Tyler stepped forward towards Katelyn, but Brianna stopped him.

"Baby, what are you doing! Stay AWAY FROM HER!" Tyler gave her a fuck-off look.

"Brianna, leave me alone, okay! I can't do this anymore." he hissed.

"Later, then." she turned to go and harass some other Waverly / St. Lucius girls.

After she had trotted off Tyler turned back to Katelyn and looked at her with longing(an-ahahahahahahah CORNY BASTARD). "Please, Katelyn, I'm so sorry." he shook his head. Tinsley, Brett, Callie, and Jenny backed up and turned towards the farthest end of the table.

"Tyler. Look. I can't trust you anymore now, I want to, Tyler. I thought you loved me, and you know I love-loved you, but you blew it! And this Brianna thing couldn't have been a spur of the moment decision, because then you would've WAITED FOR ME LIKE PROMISED. Easy and Brandon, being the good friends they are, WAITED FOR ME BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCKING FACE WITH THAT BLONDE HO!" Katelyn screeched, the tears were coming down bad by now.

Tyler tried to touch her shoulders but she wrenched away, well aware of the eyes that were now watching them. "Please, Katelyn." he begged in a hush whisper.

Katelyn snuffed her nose in a very un-lady like way and stared him right him the eye. "I'm- I'm sorry." she said stammered before turning and walking quickly away.

About an hour later the first limo pulled up to take some students back to Waverly. Katelyn had been sitting on a lawn chair near the bar and she saw the vehicle pull up. So very carefully she stumbled over and climbed in. A few other students who were either bored or so completely wasted that their friends couldn't handle them climbed in after her. The drive back was horrible. All she'd been able to think about was Tyler, but she couldn't give in and forgive him. It was against everything she ever thought she'd do if she caught him cheating.

----

Next morning

----

The next morning after field hockey practice Katelyn was sitting on the bench next to Sage Francis, nursing her massive hangover by swallowing a few tylenol that the nurse had given her. "Ugh." she groaned before getting up and attempting to jog back to Dumbarton. It was going relatively well until she saw Heath Ferro come out of Richards, followed by Tyler and some guy that Katelyn didn't recognized. "Fuck." she hissed when she realized that Heath had saw her.

"Katelyn!" he called. The little bugger was still trying to get her to forgive him. It was getting really, really annoying, so Katelyn gave in. Choosing to ignore Tyler and the other guy if they came over too. Which they did.

"What do you want, Heath?" she demanded, letting her hair out of it's ponytail, then deciding to put it back up.

"I just wanted to apologize-again. I won't feel right until you forgive me...I mean, I've done shit before, but nothing like this." Heath offered. The guy Katelyn didn't recognized snorted. She presumed he was trying not to laugh. Katelyn rolled her eyes. This was getting to be enough.

"Fine." she snapped. "I'm tired of having you chasing me around trying to apologize, anyway."

"I've only done it like, 2 other times."

"That was enough."

"Oh...well thanks for accepting it."

Katelyn forced herself to smile, and she was sure it showed. "Nooo problem. Anyway, I gotta go shower. I feel disgusting." she felt Tyler looking at her and she wanted any excuse to get out of there.

"Alright, hot stuff. See you later." Heath winked, and Katelyn immeadiately regretted accepting the apology. Oh well. Too late now.

------

Lunch time

------

"..So anyway, I was thinking that we all go out to the crater later on." Tinsley babbled. Katelyn was currently sitting with her, Callie, Brett, Jenny, Easy, Easy's roomate Alan,Teague Williams(the guy she didn't recognize from earlier, Brandon, and Heath. But there were still two empty seats at the table. It seemed that everyone was intimidated by them. Katelyn didn't get it. But honestly at this point, she didn't care. She had been accepted and that's all she cared about after all the crap she'd been put through.

"Hey, new girl!" Alan snapped his fingers under Katelyn's nose. It was the first time she noticed that she was only a few inches away from her plate. Her head snapped up and her golden-honey coloured eyes widened.

"Yeah?" she asked. Stammered was more like it.

"You coming to the crater with us?" Teague finished his sentence.

She slowly pushed a chunk of long silky hair behind her right ear and asked; "What's the crater?"

Tinsley smiled at her. The kind of smile that made you nervous because you knew the outcome of doing whatever she was talking about would either be terrible or excellent. "Silly girl. You obviously didn't have a proper tour! Who was your guide?"

"Some tall girl with gross blonde hair. She's down the hall from our room, I think..."

"Yvonne." Callie rolled her eyed.

"-Yeah, anyway, the crater is like THE spot to drink and smoke and all that fun stuff. It's out in the woods, right past the marshy part."

"Tins, there are alot of marshy parts." Brett covered her mouth as she let out a tiny yawn.

"Oh shut up. AnyWHO, we're going there later to smoke and get drunk because there are those boring house meetings. We never really go to those, people just let us know what happened..so you in?" Tinsley asked Katelyn.

"Ahh, I don't kno-"

"C'mon, Kate! You gotta join the party!" Teague Williams urged. He had just met her, but he was already calling her 'Kate', which only close friends did. But Katelyn didn't really care right now.

Katelyn glanced up at Easy and Brandon. "Are you guys going?" she asked.

Both boys nodded. Katelyn glanced nervously at Easy. "Yes. Don't worry, you don't HAVE to do anything, but you can come if you want." he said, noticing her resistance. But Katelyn glanced at Tinsley and Callie, who were staring at her eagerly.

"Fine. I'll go. What're y'all going to be drinking?"

"Beer." all the boys answered.

Katelyn scrunched up her pert nose. "Ew." she sniffed.

"We have rum, malibu, and vodka. Don't worry." Callie smiled.

Katelyn chuckled nervously. "Er- okay." she noticed Brandon shake his head slowly as she said this.

After that conversation everyone got back to eating their lunches. Just as Katelyn was starting to feel better-from her massive hangover-who else but Tyler sits down. "Hey guys!" he greets everyone. "Hey Katelyn." he says softly when he notices Katelyn's stiff posture beside him. Ignoring her ex boyfriend completely, she shovels the rice into her mouth and chews angrily before getting up to throw the rest out. She sits back down and just stares at her hands.

"Katelyn, are you feeling alright? You only ate that one spoonful of rice. You didn't even eat any breakfast." Jenny said concerndedly. Katelyn shrugged silently and kept staring at her pearly-peach coloured index fingernail, which was slightly chipped.

"I have to go paint my nails." she blurted before bolting from the table, leaving her friends staring after her.

-----

20 mins later

-----

After painting her nails Katelyn snuggled under her covers. They were warm and comforting. She must've fallen asleep because a little while later she was being shaken-gently-awake by someone. "Kate-Katelyn, come on, get up." Jenny's voice cooed. Katelyn rolled over, falling out of bed and onto the hard floors.

"Shiiit." she moaned, rubbing her elbow, which had landed and taken all the slack. She looked up, through her wild and messy hair that was all over the place from being asleep, to see Easy, Jenny, and Brett sitting on Jenny's bed.

"How's it going, sleeping beauty?" Easy joked as he pulled Jenny closer to him. Katelyn rose her hand in response as she crawled over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer. She pulled out a dark brown halter top with gold beading along the chest line, and a pair or James jeans. She grabbed her hairbrush, and her makeup-kit as she tripped over Callie's pile of laundry into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she emerged, dressed with freshly lined eyes, mascaraed lashes, and peach-glossed lips. She even threw on a little bit of peach coloured blush and some shimmery bronzer.

"Shmeh." she grumbled as she crawled up onto Jenny's bet and snuggled in between Brett and the wall. Brett began playing with Katelyn's hair until it was separated into two tight french braids.

"How's that?" Brett asked, nudging Kate to go look in the mirror.

Katelyn looked and smiled. "Good!" she said before settling back onto her own bed.

At supper that night Katelyn sat between Brett and Jenny, careful to keep away from Tyler, who decided to keep sitting with them. "So, you coming tonight, frenchy?" Tinsley nudged Katelyn's upper arm.

"What? Yeah, but I'm not french."

"French BRAIDS." Tinsley pointed to Katelyn's head.

"Oh..I never took those out?" Brett shook her head and Katelyn blushed.

"Oh well, Kate. You're hair will just be all wavy."

Katelyn pretended to look upset. "Oh, NO! Then my hair won't be it's boring usual stick-straight self! What will I do!" she dramatically flipped her hand up to her forehead and sighed dramatically.

"I like your hair! I wish mine would be so straight and pretty!" Callie complained, limply holding up a lock of her long, fabulous blonde hair.

"Oh shut it, Callie. You know your hair is awesome." Katelyn scoffed in pretend-anger. Callie smiled and bounced her shoulders a couple times before shoving a big salad leaf into her mouth.

"I know." she said, her mouth full of salad.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

-----

that night. approx. 7:45 pm

-----

"Okay girls, hurry up! We're supposed to be there in 15 minutes!" Tinsley cried, barging into room 303. Callie, Jenny, Brett and Katelyn looked up at her. They were all getting ready. Katelyn was already dressed in a light orangey-pink coloured strapless mini-dress (think the one in Nelly Furtado's video 'Promiscuous') and a pair of flat black flip flops. Even though it sounds dumb, she looked awesome. Katelyn was just that kind of person who could wear whatever she wanted. And her hair was out of the braids and falling down her back in big, soft waves.

Jenny was wearing an emerald green shell tube-top that managed to hold her enormous chest in, and a pair of tight black capris and white ballet flats, with half her curly hair pulled into a ponytail. Callie had on a tight red baby tee and a black miniskirt, she was wearing Katelyn's ruby-red 'wizard of oz' imtation pumps her mother had bought her 2 years ago. They were actually too small for Katelyn, so she really GAVE them to Callie. Brett was wearing a light violet coloured tight spaghetti strapped tank top and short jean shorts, a tiny silver star barret adorned the hair above her ear. "We're already ready, Tins!" Callie called as she grabbed her backpack(containing the coolers for the girls) and they all ran out the door and carefully crept across the quad.

They were just a little ways away when Katelyn sniffed the distinct scent of pot in the air. She rolled her eyes, but followed the girls down a slightly marked path. They walked about 2 more minutes before the boys came into view. Heath Ferro noticed them first. "Hey boys, our girls are here!" he cried, obviously slightly buzzed. The boys all snapped to attention and attempted coy smiles.

"Nice try, Ferro. We aren't YOUR girls." Tinsley snapped, obviously used to Heath's weirdness, so it didn't really faze her.

"Ouch!" Heath exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "Anyway, what can we get you ladies?"

Tinsley took some rum and coke, Jenny took some as well, while Callie and Brett took vodka. Katelyn just kind of hung back, sitting on the actual crater, wondering why they had to get all dressed up to sit in the muddy woods. Her dress would be ruined if she fell. While the girls and guys were drinking Katelyn just watched them, not even noticing Brandon walk up. "Pretty stupid, huh?" he asked. Katelyn nodded.

"Yeah, I mean they made me get dressed up to come sit out in the woods? I mean Jesus. How stupid is that?"

"I know what you mean." Brandon agreed.

Katelyn opened her mouth to say something when Callie stumbled over, slightly drunk. "Braaaandon. Heyyy, baby!" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. Brandon smiled awkwardly.

"Hey-ey Cal. You - whoa, okay, be careful! You okay?"

Callie grinned drunkenly. "Of couuuurse! Hey..Katelyn! You haven't had anything to dring-ink! C'mon, girlie!" she cried, pulling Katelyn off the crater and dragging her over to the backpack. She pulled out a cooler and handed it to Katelyn, who nervously popped it open and began to slowly drink it. Tiredly, she set it down while it was only 3/4 empty.

"Whatsamatter, Katelyn?" Heath Ferro called over. Katelyn shrugged and downed the rest of it.

-----

later that night

-----

On the way back to their dorms, the slighty drunk teenagers stumbled, laughed, and tripped over each other. Katelyn-who was the most sober-held up Callie-who was the least, because Brandon had gone back to bed about half an hour earlier. "Katelyn, you know what I realised?" she asked drunkenly.

"What, Cal." Katelyn asked with a yawn.

"That thing wi-with Ferro, it was just a phase! I don't actually like him-like that."

Katelyn smiled. "Oh, well that's good. At least Brandon won't get hurt."

"Oh no no, I still need to dump him," she blabbered. "I like someone else."

"Who?" Katelyn asked quizically.

Callie stopped for a moment. "Er..Najimy."

Katelyn shook her head as if she hadn't quite heard her right. ''Najimy. Na-fucking-jimy."

"Yeah. Tyler. You know him, riiight?"

'She's fucking wasted' Katelyn muttered as she waved by to the boys and helped Callie up the steps, while Brett and Jenny followed a little ways behind. "Yeah. You don't remember, he's my ex boyfriend. The one that cheated on me yesterday."

"OOh, yeah! He's cute."

Katelyn sighed and let her room-mate's arm fall from her shoulder. "Yep." she snapped before walking briskly up the rest of the steps and collapsing into her bed.

Friggen hell.

AN - LIKE IT? REVIEW. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T REVIEW.


	8. You have to do it

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 7**

**----------**

Monday morning Katelyn slowly rolled out of bed and shoved the two tylenol she had set out the previous night down her throat. Whoever thought drinking on a school night was ''fun'' should be shot. Anyway, after brushing her teeth and using the washroom she went back into the room to change. By now Brett, Callie, and Jenny were up and getting dressed. Katelyn chose to wear a form fitting white t-shirt, her skanky Waverly uniform skirt, and finally she grabbed her blazer. Jenny was ready at the same time as Katelyn, so they decided to walk to the dining hall for together. "Ugh, my head is killing me." Jenny groaned as they stepped out of room 303. Katelyn bobbed her head in agreement as she pulled her on her Waverly blazer.

"I know. Mine is too." Katelyn said as she then stepped into her brown Gucci loafers.

Katelyn waited for Jenny to pull her blazer and loafers on before pushing open the door to discover it was raining. "Ah!" they both squealed as they dashed across the quad, their hands over their heads although they knew it would do no good. By the time they got to the dining hall, their hair was soaked.

Sitting down, Jenny exclaimed as she patted down her frizzy curls; "I hate the rain!"

"I know, me too." Katelyn yawned. Everyone was now piling into the dining hall, and it was getting warmer. "Atleast it's not cold."

Jenny shrugged and began to look around for Easy. Katelyn just folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. She was soaked, tired, hung over, bored, and now, thanks to Tyler, alone. She was currently miserable. And class hadn't even started yet. Plus, there was field hockey practice today! They had a game against Hollingsworth School, which was two towns over. Luckily THEY were coming to Waverly, so atleast no travelling was involved. "Easy!" she heard Jenny yell to Easy, who must've just walked with Alan or whoever. Katelyn pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to eat breakfast or talk to anyone. She felt Easy sit down, and soon after she heard Alan's voice and Callie's, Brett's, then Brandon's.

"Is she okay?" he asked, pointing at Katelyn's ''sleeping'' figure.

Jenny glanced over at her. "I think she's just tired, that's all."

"Has she eaten any of her breakfast yet?" Brandon asked, nodding towards the plate sitting just infront of Katelyn's head.

Jenny looked at him. "Uh, no. I don't think so."

"She has to eat." he said, gently nudging her elbow. "Kate? Katelyn? C'mon. You need to eat something."

Katelyn looked up at him, bleary-eyed and sleepy. "No. I feel like shit, AND I have a hang-over." she stated simply before letting her head fall.

"Ohhhh. Oh I see what's going on. Brandon, leave her alone." Callie ordered. "If you want her food to be eaten, eat it yourelf."

"..If she doesn't eat.." he began.

"Brandon, dude why are you so concerned about chicks always eating their proper meals? No girl today eats properly." Alan said.

"Because. Last summer-"

"Ohh, is this about that cousin of yours who turned anorexic and kicked the bucket?" Heath Ferro asked as he came up to sit with them.

Every stared at Heath. They couldn't BELIEVE he brought that up. "Heath!" Callie hissed. "Shut the fuck up!"

Brandon glared at him. "Yes."

Katelyn sat up. "I'm not that stupid, Brandon. You don't have to worry about that." she said before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "See? It's fine."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah."

-----

2 hours later

-----

Katelyn and Jenny were sitting in their drama/acting/singing class. It was the second elective they both chose. Jenny had chosen art as her first, and Katelyn had chosen gym. Right now the class was sprawled around the stage in the huge auditorium, waiting for their teach, Mrs. Berkley, to make some 'special announcement'. "What do you think it's going to be, Jenny?" Katelyn asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I dunno,probably some play or something."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably just some dumb play..."

A few minutes later Mrs. Berkley twirled into the room, her floor-sweeping blue green and white paisley print prarie skirt sweeping the floor. "Good morning, children!" she crowed, taking off her Waverly sweatshirt to reveal a plain long-sleeved white shirt.

"'Morning Mrs. Berkley." they all yawned.

"I have an exciting announcement to make!" she smiled, revealing her slightly crooked but nonetheless blinding white smile.

"What is it this time, Mrs. Berkley? Some retarded play or dumb musical no one has heard of?" asked Aliya-Rose Miller, who was the most stuck-up girl in the class, with her NATURAL-yes, NATURAL-platinum blonde hair, electric blue eyes and pink lips. She KNEW she was pretty, and that's why she was such a bitch. Even to the teachers.

"No, Aliya. It's not."

"Then WHAT?" she demanded, slamming her perfectly french-manicured hand slammed down on the stage.

"This year we're having our first annual...TALENT CONTEST! Next week! You can act out a short dialogue, sing, or dance!"

Katelyn's dreary expression brightened considerably. "Sing?" she asked, getting excited.

Mrs. Berkley nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Ms. Westlake! Whatever you want. Is singing what you'd like to do?"

Katelyn smiled brightly and nodded. "Oh, defiantely! Yes, that'd be perfect!"

"Great. Go put your name and what you'd like to do on the sign-up sheet backstage. Anyone else who has an idea of what you'd like to do, follow suit." A few other people, including Aliya-Rose, Jenny, a boy named Ashton and a boy named Brent got up and followed Katelyn. After considering her choices for a few moments, Katelyn wrote down;

Katelyn Westlake ; Singing - Walk away.

The song wasn't her absolute favorite, but she liked it, and it suited how she felt at the moment.

Jenny looked at Katelyn's song choice and laughed. "Nice, Kate. Tyler will get what he deserves."

"I know." Katelyn replied before dancing back to the stage.

-----

After supper

-----

Supper hour was almost over, and Katelyn needed to get to the rehersal hall. She stood up and brought her plate over to the kitchen. When she walked back to retrieve her blazer, Callie looked at her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Mine and Jenny's drama class is putting on a talent show for the school next week. I'm singing, and I need to practice."

"Oh, okay." Callie replied.

"She didn't eat much.." Katelyn heard Brandon say as she slowly walked away. Callie playfully punched him in the arm. Katelyn shook her head and walked up the wooden stairs to the door.

The air was cold, so Katelyn pulled her blazer on and ran to the rehersal hall. She bust in to discover Jenny was their, practicing vocal exercises with Mrs. Berkley, with Easy casually sitting in a front-row seat. Katelyn peeled off her jacket and slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey, Katelyn." he whispered back.

They watched Jenny practice, and when she was done she skipped over, her cheeks flushed, and greeted them. "Hi guys!" she squeaked. "Katelyn, you ready to pick out your costume?"

Katelyn's right eyebrow rose in question. "Costume.."

"Yeah, Berkley has a few racks of show-like costumes. Nothing flashy, but fancy clothes that look like something a celebrity would preform in."

"Oh! Okay." Katelyn said slowly before running backstage to find the drama teacher.

"Katelyn! Darling, I watched the video of the song you'll be preforming, and put together an outfit for you to wear. It looks like something that girl would wear."

Katelyn attempted a smile. "Th-thanks." she stuttered. Mrs. Berkley disappeared behind the rack and returned with a black tanktop with hippy-esque beading along the neckline and a jean miniskirt, along with knee-length brown suede high-heel boots. Katelyn grimaced. She hated showing her stomach. And she hated having other people pick out skirts/jeans/shorts for her, incase they guessed her waist too small.

"Adorable, isn't it? Go try it on! There's a storage room behind that curtain there." Katelyn shuffled back and stepped into the room. She pulled on the tank top, and it seemed to fit fine. THEN she pulled on the skirt. It was too tight. Her sides puffed out a little bit, but she still shoved her feet into the boots and mustered up the courage to go show Mrs. Berkley.

"Mrs. Berkley?" Katelyn called, crossing her arms over her sides so Easy and Jenny wouldn't see her fat when she walked across the stage. They looked at her strangely, and she immeadiately thought; ''oh god, they think I'm fat!'

"Oh! Katelyn that looks adorable! Now come, come. We must practice." Katelyn groaned and followed her out to the stage.

Mrs. Berkley pressed play on the stereo and handed Katelyn a mike. She began to sing along with Kelly Clarkson. Around 30 seconds into the song Mrs. Berkley pressed paused and put her hands on her hips and stared Katelyn down. "Ms. Westlake, drop the arm!" Katelyn grudgingly did as she was told, put stared at the floor the entire time.

Easy and Jenny whistled jokingly, smiling at her. "Aww! Katelyn that looks totally cute!" Jenny gave her the thumbs up. Katelyn stomped her foot but kept singing when the music started playing away.

After she rehearsed for about half an hour, she left the hall and dashed back to Dumbarton to stare and criticize her fat infront of Brett's full-length mirror. "Ugh." she moaned, poking at her ''bucket handles'', as she dubbed them on the way back.

Brett walked in in the middle of this. "Whoa, Katelyn. What're you-"

"I KNOW! I'M FAT, YOU CAN ALL STOP MOCKING ME!" she screamed, her face turning red and tears coming to her eyes. Brett's perfect red mouth popped open and she stared at Katelyn.

"What! No! No!" Brett said as she rushed over. "Katelyn, you're not FAT! I was going to say 'what're you doing' because you're dressed like that, and if you get caught you'll get in trouble with DC! I'm not saying it's ugly either, it's cute. Just-against the dress code."

Katelyn sighed. "It's for the talent show. I have to sing infront of everyone, in this outfit, looking like a fucking WHALE!" she said dramatically, as she tied her perfect hair back into a ponytail.

Brett sat on a stool and leaned against the wall. "What?" she said slowly.

"You.Heard.Me.I'm.A.Whale."

Brett got up and smacked Katelyn to snap her out of it. "No, you're not! Now shut up!"

Katelyn's face grew red with anger, but she didn't dare talk back. Instead she just changed into her pajama's and climbed into bed.

"You're not coming with us?" Jenny asked as she, Callie, and Tinsley burst in.

Brett, who sat on the edge of Katelyn's bed, shook her head. "No, Katelyn-well, she isn't feeling well." Brett explained. "So c'mon, let's go."

They all left the room, leaving Katelyn to wallow in self-pity.

-----

Next morning

-----

When her breakfast was set infront of her the next morning, Katelyn grumbled as she poked at her egg and bacon. "Gonna eat that?" Easy joked from across the table.

Katelyn glared at him. She'd been on edge lately, and she knew why-it certainly wasn't a reason to lash out at friends-, but she couldn't help it. "Shut up!" she snapped, taking a tiny bite of egg before setting her fork down. "There, I ate. Happy!" she slammed her tiny fist down on the table.  
Everyone looked at her.

"Uh...Katelyn?" Callie asked.

"What! Little miss perfect body! What do you have to say to me! You gonna criticize me too!" she demanded, lowering her voice slightly. Callie looked shocked.

"Katelyn!" Jenny gasped. She had seen this many times before, in the forms of basically everyone of her schoolmates over the age of 10. Excluding herself. She wasn't an idiot.

Katelyn rose her eyes to meet Jenny's, but they were already turned away, staring at Easy, looking at him for help, but Easy nudged Jenny when he noticed Katelyn was staring back. "What?"

"I- you know what, this isn't the time for this."

Katelyn shrugged, pretending not to know what she was talking about when Brandon walked up. "Time for what?" he asked, giving Callie a peck on the cheek as he sat beside Katelyn.

"Nothing." Katelyn murmured as she poked at the eggs.

Brandon eyed her out of the corner of his baby blues and sighed as he looked at her plate. Everyone else had atleast 3/4 of their's gone. Katelyn had barely had half a forkful. He decided not to say anything, though. It might be just a phase. He didn't want something little to blow up into a big friendship-ending problem. "Hey, Kate." he said.

"What!" she demanded, but changed her tone when she noticed his expression. "I'm- I'm sorry, Brandon. I'm just nervous about the talent show."

Brett, who had just joined them stared at Katelyn before telling the guys; "You should see her in her costume! She looks totally awesome!"

Katelyn cringed noticeablely and shrugged her shoulders. "NoIdon't." she whispered sadly. Finally breakfast was over, and it was time for physics.

-----

Physics

-----

While her teacher was explaining to the rest of the cast about how the pedolum works, Katelyn was holding her grumbling tummy, taking tiny sips from her water bottle every once in a while, while watching the students who decided to skip class walk across the quad to the woods.

"Katelyn? Ms. Westlake? Are you with us, dear?" the kindly old grandfather-like Mr. Dupree asked.

Katelyn stirred uncomfortably and sat up, her stomach aching slightly. "Err..yah. Sorry, Mr. Dupree." she said before sitting up straighter.

After that the class droned on per usual. Nothing special happened.

On the way to the drama stage, Jenny ran to catch up with her roomie.

"Katelyn Westlake! Katelyn, wait the hell up!" Jenny shouted.

Katelyn spun around and looked at the slightly shorter girl. "Hey!" she attempted a bright greeting.

Jenny scoffed. "In all the time you've been here-'bout two weeks, I have never seen you skip 3 meals in a row. What the hell is wrong with you!"

Katelyn glanced at the ground. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I believe I just stated the reason why- you've basically skipped 3 meals in a row."

"I don't feel very well, Jen. That's all." Katelyn sighed.

It was obvious, from the look on Jenny's face, that she didn't believe Katelyn one little bit. "Do you have any idea..actually, you know what, I'm going to make you a deal. Since it's obvious that no one believes that. Tonight, at dinner, if you eat one whole portion of your meal, whether it be the main thing, the vegetables, or the desert, we'll each give you 5 bucks. That's," Jenny counted out herself, Callie, Brett, Brandon, Easy, Tinsley, and Alan. "$35.00."

"Jenny, I'm fine with eating, I just haven't been feeling well, ok?" Katelyn insisted before storming off to drama.

-----

Visiting Hour - Jenny, Callie, Easy, Brett & Brandon; in Dumbarton 303

-----

"So what did you say was wrong with Katelyn?" Callie asked.

Jenny sighed and pulled her hair back. "I think she's ''restricting'' herself. Where food is concerned."

Everyone fell silent, then Brett spoke up. "Holy shit!" she cried.

"Yeah, it's awful. But I have no proof!" Jenny said.

"No no no, I do. The other night I walked in and she was standing infront of the mirror in that outfit she has to wear to sing that song for that talent show your guys' drama class is putting on. She was poking at her sides and when I told her it looked cute she totally freaked. Like full on; STOP MOCKING ME! I KNOW I'M FAT!"

"Shit." Brandon and Easy said in unison.

"So what should we do?" Callie asked, nervously biting her nails.

"Well, I think we should do something before it gets too serious..." Brandon offered nervously.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. We should-call her mum."

"JEN-YYYYYY! We don't want Katelyn to LEAVE Waverly!"

Jenny frowned. "You're right."

Everyone fell silent. "OH!" Easy cried.

"What?" Brett asked.

"We could try and convince the school to send her to a treatment center for a month or so. We could ask Marymount to make up some bogus excuse about students who are caught skipping more than 2 meals are required to do this-some shit like that."

Callie rolled her eyes. "How're we going to convince him to do that?"

"We tell him her story about how she got kicked out of all her other boarding school's because of her brother and she doesn't want to leave Waverly, and she's willing to help herself by doing this, but she doesn't want to leave. She'll be back by Halloween." Brandon suggested.

Everyone agreed, then got up to go to dinner. Which, surprise-surprise, Katelyn wasn't at.

AN - LIKE IT? REVIEW. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T REVIEW. **DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING WILL TURN AROUND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER-IT'LL BE LONG, SO DON'T FREAK..**


	9. Ooh, AWKWARD

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**-----**

**Chapter 8**

**-----**

It was about 9:00 at night, and Katelyn was lying on her bed trying to ignore her grumbling stomach by studying her latin notes. The day had gone relatively well, except for that run-in with Jenny, but that wasn't a big deal. Just as she was about to doze off, the sound of lighter footsteps and the sound of heavier ones came rushing up the steps out in the main hall of Dumbarton. Katelyn sat up, she was curious, and was about to go see what was happening when the noise stopped and her dorm room door flung open. Standing right infront of her was Brett, Jenny, Callie, Easy, Brandon and..Dean Marymount? Katelyn stared at the guys and Dean Marymount. They weren't supposed to be in here unless it was visiting hour.

"Uh, hi." Katelyn said slowly, stepping back and sitting down on her bed.

"Ms. Westlake, we need to speak to you." Dean Marymount said.

Katelyn rose her eyebrows and almost made a sarcastic remark, but decided against it. "Uh..okay. I assumed that's why you were here." Oops. There it went.

"Yes, well your friends," he said, gesturing to Easy, Jenny, Brandon, Brett and Callie. "Have come to me with concerns about you."

Katelyn's face drained of it's colour. She knew what this was going to be about. "I'm FINE." she growled.

"No, Katelyn. You're NOT. If you were you wouldn't have skipped...6 meals now!" Brandon pointed out.

Katelyn glared at a peach of fuzz on Jenny's blue blanket on the bed across from hers. "What do you want." she spat.

"Well," Dean Marymount began. "There is something we do to students who skip anymore than 3 meals in a row."

"And that is..." Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"We send them away for a month or so."

"Oh please, I don't want to leave!" Katelyn pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'll never skip another meal!"

"That's what you said yesterday after supper, Katelyn. And you skipped today too!" Jenny frustratedly pointed out.

"Relax. You'll be coming back on the 28th of October. We have arranged you a stay at a treatment center a little while up the road." Dean told her.

Katelyn's face brigtened. "A little way? That means they can visit me!"

"No. No contact with anyone at this school until the 28th of October. Now come on, start packing you leave tomorrow morning."

Katelyn began to whimper as she pulled her suitcase out from the closet and began to throw her clothes into it. "Okay, guys. I think you better leave. We'll bring Katelyn to say goodbye to you before she leaves. A good hour before she leaves." Brett said as she and Jenny enveloped Katelyn in a hug.

Katelyn smiled at Easy and Brandon as they followed Dean Marymount out the door. "This is so sad." she sniffed.

"I can't believe you agreed that easily!" Callie exclaimed.

"I know. Me either." Katelyn smiled weakly.

Jenny grinned. "Come on, let's not make this sad! Let's have a packing party!" she suggested with fake cheeriness.

The girls agreed and they put on some loud dance music and danced around while helping Katelyn pack her clothes and things properly.

"Did you notice the way Brandon looks at you, Katelyn?" Callie asked as the girls were zipping up the first suitcase.

Katelyn stared at her. "What! Callie..."

"Oh, no no no. I'm not being sarcastic or any of that. I think -well, we both know things have ''cooled down'' alot. I can't really lead him on anymore, especially with how he looks at you."

"Callie I'm sorry." Katelyn apologized.

"Katelyn! It's O-K! I've been thinking about dumping him for a while."

"What about that thing with Heath?"

"I was drunk."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnyyywaaaay," Brett sang. "It's almost 11:00. If we don't settle down Pardee will have our asses. Come on, we gotta get some sleep."

"Plus, I have a huge latin test tomorrow." Jenny began to yawn.

Katelyn frowned and climbed into bed after changing into red cotton short boy shorts and with tank top with tiny matching red hearts.

-----

next morning

-----

"C'mon, girl. Get up!" Brett hissed at Katelyn, who rolled over and glanced at the clock.

"Brett, jesus! It's 6:30." she groaned, sitting up.

"You have to leave in an hour and a half. We're going to meet the boys in 10 minutes. C'mon, get dress! Jen Cal and I are already ready."

Katelyn sighed and got up. She pulled on a pair of worn in, but still cute hip and butt hugging light denim wash Miss Sixty jeans, her white tee shirt, and a tiny pink cardigan. She slipped on her black flats, quickly applied concealer, mascara, and lipgloss, before she allowed her roommates to lead her out the door. Might as well get ready early.

They walked across the dewey quad towards Richards, but instead of sneaking to the lounge downstairs, Callie and Brett and Jenny led her around back and sat down at a picnic table. "I've never seen this here before." Katelyn yawned as she hugged her hungry tummy.

"Hungry?" the girls jumped and saw Easy and Brandon, Easy was holding up a bag. Katelyn smacked her forehead.

"Guys..." she warned as they spilled the contents of the bag onto the table. Snickers, crackers and cheese, a few bags of plain potatoe chips and graham crackers lay infront of Katelyn.

"Pick something and eat it." Brandon said softly.

Katelyn's stomach was grumbling loudly now, so she couldn't deny it. She grabbed the graham cracker box, opened it, and took one. She shoved it down her throat and smiled. "Happy?"

"Slightly." he responded. Katelyn shook her head and laughed.

"I..I don't want to go." she whispered sadly.

They all looked at her. "We don't want you to go, Kate. But you have to. Before it escalates into something even worse." Jenny said as Easy hugged her. He knew Jenny didn't want her friend to go, and it was making her and the other girls sad.

"You'll be back in a month, baby. Don't worry." Someone else said from behind. Katelyn whipped her head around and saw Tyler standing there.

Katelyn's friends glared at him while Katelyn just stared. "What do you want. THIS WAS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" she screeched.

Brandon quickly covered Katelyn's mouth. "Shhhh! You don't want to wake anyone else up."

"How the hell is this my fault?' Tyler asked haughtily. Even though he knew what was coming next.

Katelyn slammed her fist on the table. "Fuck. Tyler, you know what you did. Ever since I caught you with that Brianna Benson ''poster girl for the perfect boarding school student'' bitch, I...I, I felt SO sick, Tyler. So sick I couldn't even eat. And THAT is what started this."

"Shit." Tyler murmured, running his hand through his hair.

Katelyn wiped away her pissed off tears. "Go away. Please." she sniffed. Tyler nodded dejectedly and wandered back to Richards.

"He must've saw me leave." Easy said. Katelyn groaned and let her head fall onto the table.

"You'll be okay, Katelyn." Callie cooed.

"Yeah, just think, a little over a month and you can come back! It'll be your first halloween at Waverly! All the students go buy a whole bunch of candy, and floor-by-floor , dorm by dorm, we go around to every room in each dorm and we collect candy. Then we have a big huge dance." Brett smiled.

"Your first Waverly dance! They're awesome, Katelyn. We promise." Jenny grinned.

Katelyn smiled honestly. "I LOVE to dance."

"Oh really? What dancing style do you prefer?" Easy wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Katelyn smirked, tossed her hair and shot him her best smile.

"Try and guess."

Everyone laughed. "You dance like a hoochie too?" Brandon asked. Katelyn shrugged, trying not to laugh at the fact that Brandon just used the word hoocie.

"I suppose...if you'd like to call it that." she sputtered.

"You laughin' at me?" he scolded, using a mobster-esque voice, which made Katelyn and everyone else laugh out loud.

"Nooo," Katelyn's voice quivered with laughter. "I'm laughing at the word hoochie."

"Oh."

After everyone settled down things turned serious. "Kate..it's 7:30. Want to go get your bags now?" Brett asked solemnly. Katelyn sighed and nodded as she stood up. Jenny, Callie, Brandon and Easy followed suit.

Katelyn, Brett, Jenny and Callie marched inside Dumbarton and down the hall to their room. They each picked up a bag. Katelyn grabbed the biggest one, Jenny and Brett took shoulder bags, and Callie grabbed her backpack. By the time they were done hugging it was almost 8:00, and they realised the boys were still standing outside.

"We thought you guys would've gone to breakfast." Jenny said as they pushed through the door. The guys shrugged.

After tearful goodbyes(from the girls) and hugs(from the boys AND girls), Katelyn climbed into the waiting Bentley limosine. "Bye." she said softly, waving through the open window as it drove away.

Once they were out of sight Katelyn collasped on the backseat. Barely at Waverly for a month, and she loved it-and her new friends-already, and didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to. She felt this problem was going to escalate, and she needed help when it did.

-----

2 weeks later. Rehab center.

-----

2 weeks into the intense rehab had helped Katelyn. She was still a little bit too skinny. The rehab meals were rather nasty, so she refused to eat most things, but not because she didn't want to eat-because they were gross. She'd eat her bread, salad, and drink the juice and eat some of her dessert. That was at lunch time.

--

It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and Katelyn was sitting in group therapy surounded by people like her, but most of them were worse off. Like her new friend, Libby. Libby was filthy stinking rich. Her dad had invented some sort of cookie with no calories. How? Katelyn had NO idea. But back to Libby. She had long red hair, bright blue eyes and pink lips. Her face was lightly dusted in freckles, and she was never seen without her Chanel black liquid eyeliner and mascara. Libby was beautiful, but after her boyfriend, Sean, had dumped her he called her ugly and fat, and that's what started it all.

Group therapy was now over, and Katelyn and Libby were trying to decide what to do. They were walking around the center, and stopped at the huge picture window that looked out onto the huge, green courtyard where the pot addicts were currently painting pictures of whatever made them turn to Marijuana. "So, what do you want to do now, Kate?" Libby asked as she tugged at her pastel pink, purple, blue and yellow Missoni striped belted-at-the-waist-with-a-white-$500.00-leather-belt tunic and black skirt

"I don't know." Katelyn yawned as she smoothed out her greenish-blue and black stripped down-to-mig-thigh tube dress and black tights.

Libby sighed and looked out the window before a huge smiled brigtened her heart-shaped face. "OH MY GOSH!" she cried. "We should go visit Jared and Colin!"

Jared and Colin were their sponsors(Jared was Libby's, Colin was Katelyn's). For them, since the problem was a guy telling them they were fat and whatnot, the rehab center decided to recruit two other patients, who, just like them, were on the brink of being released, to be their 'support systems'. Except just like Libby, Jared and Colin had been there since late june. They were huge marijuana smokers, but were the two best patients in that unit. So they were assigned to each other.

"Okay." Katelyn shrugged as she followed Libby down the hall, up some stairs, down another hall, another hall, and down other stairs until they reached a lounge. It was decorated it sterile blue, white, and beige. Jared was lying on a couch with his eyes closed, and Colin was staring out the window.

"BOO!" Libby squealed as she jumped into the room, followed by an embarassed Katelyn.

"Hey girls." Jared smirked, sitting up.

"Group therapy already?" Colin asked.

Katelyn shook her head. "N-no. That just got over."

"Shit, man. We missed it. Again." Jared laughed.

"The staff doesn't care if you come with us. You have your own activites and stuff." Libby told them as she took a chip right out of Jared's hand. He tried to get it back but she shoved it into her mouth.

Colin turned to face them. "So when do you guys get outta here again?" he asked.

"Two weeks." Katelyn said. "I gotta go back to school."

"Yeah. Me too, except my mum is transferring me to some stupid uptight new england boarding school. Apparently they're 'ashamed' of me now." Libby scoffed, kicking the wooden glass topped coffee table with her pointy toed boots.

"I GO to one of those." Katelyn giggled. Her smile faded though, when she remembered how much she missed Waverly.

"I do too. Waverly." Colin said. Katelyn's head snapped up.

"What? Where did you say?"

"Waverly Academy. Something like that."

"That's MY school!" Katelyn beamed.

Colin stared at her. "Really? Sweet."

Katelyn nodded, suddenly happier about returning...

-----

2 weeks later. (same time)Visiting hour - Richards lounge.

-----

"Only two weeks until Katelyn comes back." Brandon thought absentmindedly.

Easy rolled his head to the side to look at Brandon across the room. Today there was some sort of voluntary school treasure hunt, so it was only Brandon, Easy, and about 4 other guys sitting in the regal looking lounge. "Man, you totally like her."

Brandon's eyes widened. "What! No, Easy. Shut the fuck up. I love CALLIE. C-A-L-L-I-E. CALLIE."

"No you don't. Not anymore." Easy stated.

Brandon glared at him for about 5 minutes before his eyes dropped to the floor. "Fuck." he hissed, kicking the cherry-wood stained coffee table.

"Ahaha. I was RIGHT!" Easy victoriously pumped his fist.

"Whatcha doin' guys?" Jenny asked as she sauntered in with Brett.

Both guys swiveled their views towards the door. "N-nothing. At all." Brandon stammered.

"Oh shut up, Buchanan. We heard everything you've said in the last five minutes. In case you didn't notice, we've been standing right here." Brett pointed out.

"Jesus. Is Cal with you?"

"Lucky for you, no." Jenny laughed. "She'd have ripped your head off by now."

Brett and Jenny walked over. Jenny sat with Easy and Brett sat across from Brandon. "I'm sorry Brandon, but we- we all know. It's painfully obvious."

"God. Poor Callie. Two years straight new roomies have stolen her boyfriends!" Easy said in mock-sadness as he tickled Jenny's sides. She squealed and squirmed away.

"I should tell Katelyn, huh?"

"Callie first." Jenny said.

"No Katelyn." Brett countered.

"Yeah Katelyn. Don't wanna screw over Callie if there isn't something even better waiting for you." Easy laughed as he kissed Jenny.

"Oh shut up, man."

"You gonna do it?"

"Yeah, when she gets back I'll tell her." Brandon sighed.

-----

2 weeks later; Rehab center- Driveway

-----

The last few weeks had come and gone, and right now Katelyn and Colin were standing out front of the rehab center, holding onto their suitcases and duffle bags with counsellors, waiting for their limo to take them back to Waverly Academy. If Katelyn stood on top of the rock in the courtyard and strained her neck high enough, she swore she could see the high peak of it's steeple.

"You excited?" Colin asked.

Katelyn blinked up at him from where she had sat down. "Duh, Colin! Of course!"

"Yeah, me too. I'm finally going back."

"Yeah..." Katelyn's voice trailed off as she watched the vehicle pull up the driveway.

Ms. Causwald and Mr. Jenkines helped them down the steps with their bags and shoved them in the trunk and closed it. Katelyn and Colin thanked them and climbed into the backseat. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katelyn clapped giddily as they pulled away.

"Over-excited much?" Colin asked. Katelyn nodded as she bounced up and down in her seat as she reached to open the minibar. Inside there was bread, chocolate, and coolers. Katelyn winked at Colin and took two out, tossing one to him. He grinned, popped his open, then Kate's, so they both drank them.

"Better?" Katelyn asked more..ahem..happily. Colin smiled widely. Katelyn took in his facial features as he did so. He was really cute. Chocolate brown hair, tan-from-his-summer-in-cuba skin, dark green eyes, and a wide, happy mouth with perfect lips. His nose was lightly dusted in tiny freckles, and his arms were buff.

Colin smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, but whatever. We're almost there!" he grinned.

About 10 minutes later Katelyn snapped out of a staring-out-the-window daze she had been in and turned to Colin. "Colin...I never knew you went to Waverly before."

Colin shrugged. "I've been there since grade 6. My parents- they live in California-shipped me off as soon as the summer after grade 5 ended. But honestly, I'm glad they did. All they care and talk about is money, and it gets annoying. My little sister is going to be coming here next year. She's 10 right now. Poor kid...she likes our 'rich' lifestyle at home, when she gets here it's going to be such a shock. Boarding school is not for the homebody type. Basically all she does is shop and hang out at home. Not going to be able to do that here."

"She's never come and visit you?" Katelyn asked, shifting so she was facing him.

Colin shook his head. "Nope. This will only be my 5th year here."

"You're in grade 11?" Katelyn grinned.

Colin nodded. "Yep," he began. "But only because I failed grade 9..that's when the whole 'problem' started.''

"So you started rehab-"

"Mid-August. Something like that." he finished.

"Did you miss your friends at Waverly? I know I missed the friends I made, even if it was for only a little over a month."

"Well I saw them over the summer. I'm actually surprised they didn't get sent to rehab too, they were the ones I was smoking it with."

"Oh." Katelyn said.

-----

30 minutes later - Outside Waverly Academy front Gates.

-----

Katelyn had fallen asleep, and didn't notice that they were now finally back at Waverly. She felt someone shaking her awake and groggily sat up. It was hard to get sleep at rehab, with all the yelling and stuff at night. But she opened her eyes and looked up at Colin, who was shaking her gently. "Katelyn, guess what."

"What?" she murmured, pushing him away.

He sat back and smiled. "We're heeere."

Katelyn suddenly snapped awake. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed, latching herself onto Colin's arm as she bounced up and down. The driver gave her the evil eye in the mirror as he drove up towards Dumbarton. Katelyn looked out the black tinted windows, expecting everything to look different, but it didn't. Everything was the same as it was a few weeks prior. Finally the driver - Allistar or Mark or something weird-stopped the limo and Katelyn almost kicked open the door, dragging Colin behind her. They got their stuff, and decided to go to Richards and drop Colin's stuff off first.

"Man, I never thought I'd be phsyced to come back to a SCHOOL." he mused as he led Katelyn up the stairs. They walked up to the second floor and door to almost the opposite end of the hall. Colin pushed the door open and they stepped inside. Katelyn recognized things immeadiately. The painting Easy had shown her and Jenny a while ago was proped up against the wall near the heater, oh, and Tyler was asleep on a bed, but was awake now that he heard the door slam as they came in.

"Katelyn? What the- Oh! Colin, dude! Your back?" Tyler grinned, doing that weird bumping fists thing that guys do with Colin.

Colin nodded. "Yah man, I'm cleeeean."

"That's good, that's good. So, uh, Katelyn..." he began cautiously.

"Please, Ty. Don't talk to me." she sighed, slapping her forehead and banging her head against the wall.

"Why are you here with Colin?" he asked anyway.

Katelyn glared but answered so Colin wouldn't think she was an asshole. "If you MUST know, I went to the same rehab. We found out we were getting out the same day, and that we went to the same school, so we shared a limo back."

"That's cool..." Tyler droned on. "Oh! Shit, baby I gotta tell you something."

"Don't call me baby."

"Brandon likes you. He's planning on asking you out like, today." he blabbed, completely ignoring her.

Katelyn's face drained of colour. "Fucccccccckkk." she hissed, running her hand over her face.

Colin looked back and forth between them. "Brandon..Buchanan, by any chance?"

Katelyn and Tyler nodded. "Mmhmm. Well, c'mon, daaaah-lingggg, you promised to help me with my stuff." Katelyn giggled, pulling on the sleeve of Colin's long sleeved forest green-and-navy blue white collor-and-cuffed AE polo shirt. Colin drummed his hands against his jeans for a quick second before retying his right foot's black converse all-star.

"Alriiiight, hot stuff. Let's go." he said, grabbing Katelyn's shoulders and gently steering her out the door(she had left her several suitcases in the hall. She was too lazy to carry so many any further without help).

-----

30 minutes later

-----

After Katelyn and Colin had talked(got scolded by)to Angelica Pardee, Katelyn's dorm mistress, and deposited her suitcases in a roommate-less Dumbarton 303, they closed the door and started down the hall. "I wonder where they are..." she mused, pushing open the metal door and stepping outside onto the quad. The sun was almost done setting, so the air was nice and cool and a slight warm breeze rippled around. "Probably dinner or something." he shrugged. Katelyn shrugged back and plopped down on a bench, Colin sat beside her.

Together they surveyed the glowing campus. Katelyn smiled and sighed happily. She was SO glad to be back. The white-washed walls of rehab had been too much. Colin glanced over at her. The setting sun set of the shimmer in her shimmering face powder, and her long, silky light-brown hair shone. Her honey-golden eyes sparkled as she looked over at his and smiled sweetly. He wanted to hug her..or something..

Or something. Hmm.

"What?" Katelyn asked, and Colin snapped out of it once he realised he was staring and she had noticed. In the distance he heard the clanking of Dining Hall doors as they were flung open, but he ingored them. To cover up his staring, he offered her a devillish half-smile and dove at her. He tickled her and she giggled and squealed, trying to squirm away, not even noticing they were only on a bench. In front of the entire school as they left the dining hall. "Ah! Coliiiin, stop it!" she laughed.

"Make me." he said, still tickling, with laughter.

Katelyn pouted but her pout turned to a huge smile as Colin found her most ticklish spot-under her chin. Or she THOUGHT that's what he was doing. Soon she felt Colin take her hand and pull her into an upright sitting position as Colin lowered his lips to her. She kissed him back, ignoring the fact that the sun had mysteriously disappeared. They were like that for a while before Katelyn pulled away and leaned against his chest, smiling. The smile faded slightly as she looked up to see what was blocking the sun, but it quickly returned when she saw a certain trio standing before her. Easy, Brandon, and Jenny. Jenny was looking at her happily, giddily jumping up and down before letting go of Easy's calloused hand and flinging herself at Katelyn, smothering her in a big hug. "Katelyyyyyyyyyyyyn! Your finally back!" she squealed, kissing her friend on the cheek. Katelyn hugged her back as the guys were greeting Colin. Apparently they knew each other.

" I know! I'm SOOOO excited." Katelyn squealed as she let go of Jenny and flung herself at Easy, giving him a bear hug.

"I missed you too, stinky." she murmured. About a week before she had gone away she named him stinky because one day he came in smelling like horse manure from falling off Credo.

"You know I missed you, princess." he grinned, using the nickname the guys had given Katelyn because all she had to do is pout or look sad and automatically people would be there, asking her if she was okay and if there was anything they could do.

She let go of Easy and turned to Brandon. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, Tyler's words flooding back into her brain, but she shook them out and gave Brandon a huge hug. "I missed you." she murmured quietly. Brandon just squeexed her lightly before kissing her forehead(another thing the guys had taken to, because one day when the grade 11 broadbased tech class came into the grade 12 broadbased tech class, katelyn and callie had done this online test 'what sign of affection are you' test. Mistakenly, when ther results popped up, Katelyn squealed; "IM A HUG AND A KISS ON THE FOREHEAD!" the whole class had laughed, and she'd gotten work detail)and letting her go. She looked at him funny before shaking the weird feeling off and returning to sit on the bench, beside Colin, who was talking to Easy about teh randomness of his return, and Easy Jenny and Brandon sat on her other side.

"So," Jenny began. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked, nodding at Colin.

Katelyn snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah..but..I thought you guys knew each other..."

"I don't really know him." she relied.

"Oh, well, Jenny, this is Colin. Colin, this is Jenny, one of my room mates."

Colin shook Jenny's hand. "Hi."

"Hey." she grinned, nudging Katelyn in the ribcage-a little too hard.

"OW!" Katelyn screeched, rubbing the sore spot. "Jen! What was that for!"

Jenny shook her head and gave Katelyn a 'you should really shut up' look, which silenced her.

"So..what do you guys want to do?" Jenny piped up, breaking the silence.

Katelyn glanced around the campus. "Is anything going on tonight? It is a Friday."

Easy spoke for the first time in a while. "There IS a party..it's a pretty big 'pre-halloween' thing...in the upstairs Richards lounge."

"Who's is it?"

Jenny coughed. "Heath's."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Come ON. I'm SO over that shit. Let's go. What time is it at?"

"In like, an hour." Brandon mumbled. He hadn't said anything to her at all since they walked up on her and Colin. She knew why too, and would have to talk to him. Tonight.

"Thanks." Katelyn offered him a half-smile. "Well I better go get ready. Is it dressy?"

"Dressy casual. Like a fancy top and nice jeans or something." Colin said.

"You remember?" Easy asked.

"Dude..this is one of the biggest party's of the year."

"Are Brett and Callie going?" Katelyn interrupted.

"You know they'd never miss a party." Jenny grinned.

"_You want to go with me?"_ Colin whispered to Katelyn, who nodded with a huge grin.

"Alright. C'mon, Jen." Katelyn tugged Jenny up Dumbarton's steps.

-----

9:00. Dumbarton 303

-----

It was 9:00, and Jenny, Katelyn, Callie and Brett were getting ready, blaring Callie's Aly&Aj c.d.

_"can you feel it, can you feel it, rushing through your hair, rushing through your head..." _they were all singing along quietly.

"Does this look okay guys?" Katelyn called.

"If you come out of the bathroom maybe we'll be able to tell you." Brett called back, slightly drunk off of rum.

Katelyn tied the back of her top and stepped out of the bathroom. "So?" she asked, giving a little twirl.

Her oufit was a sea-green/aqua-ish silk tight-as-a-corset strapless top with a v-neck neckline, and a white silk ribbon that criss-cross tied up the back like a corset(but it wasn't), making it fit nice and tight, and a cute dark washed almost-micro jea miniskirt and tiny black leather kitten-heel ankle boots. She wore beautiful, thick black fake eyelashes, and the only makeup that adorned her face was peach blush and lipgloss. "Wow Kate! You look awesome!" Callie commented.

"So do you!" Katelyn squealed as she pranced over and hugged her. Callie was wearing a coral coloured silk empire waisted top. Around the chest it was tight and silky with a tiny white pearl in the center, and from the chest to the hip it silkily flared out, and a pair of tiny black miu miu short shorts and strappy lace-up high heeled Christian Louboutin sandals completed the look. Callie had also chosen to just let her hair fall in loose waves. Her make up was cat-eyed black liquid eyeliner, coral coloured lipgloss, and black mascara.

Brett, who was checking out her navy-blue silk marni tube top, tiny black micro miniskirt and gold flats, had turned around to see. "Okay, you both look hot and you know it. Stop fussing . It gets on my nerves." she ordered, her green black-mascaraed eyes flashing.

Both girls giggled and turned to see Jenny, who had just came back into the room. She had borrowed a very fance lilac coloured wrap top from Alison Quentin, and was wearing a pair of limited edition Dolce & Gabbana jeans with tiny lilac coloured kitten heels. "We ALL look gorgeous, darling!" she cooed, obviously slightly hammered.

"Yes, we do!" Tinsley crowed as she swept into the room, wearing a red sparkly empire-waisted halter top and black tuxedo pants. Her raven hair was done a curly half-up do, and her make up was flawless. All of a sudden everyone else in Dumbarton 303 suddenly felt inadequate.

About 20 minutes later they all arrived to the Richards upstairs lounge. It was decorated like Rihanna's first video, and 50 Cent was blaring from the speakers. Some people were already slam dancing in groups. Katelyn crinkled her nose and left the group to go find Colin. She found Easy first. "Hey, Easy!" She cooed happily.

"Heyy, princess." he responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Have you seen Colin?" she asked. "He wanted to come with me, but he said he'd meet me here."

Easy scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh, he's...well, you know..not coming."

Katelyn stared at him for a good 20 seconds before replying. "What? He asked me though."

"I heard, but he decided he didn't feel like coming."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Oh. Well, Jenny's over there." Katelyn pointed miserably to the corner of the room which she had left her roommate at. Easy looked at her with concern before heading off. Katelyn, disappointed, sat down on the couch and grabbed a bottle of rum. She mixed it with some coke and began to slowly and steadily drink.

About 25 minutes into the party she felt someone sit beside her. "Hey, Kate." Brandon said.

"Hello." she sighed.

"What's wrong. Walsh said you were like, depressed."

"I am NOT dePRESSED." she said firmly. "Simply disappointed my date purposely ditched me."

Brandon's eyes widened. "He ditched you? Why would anyone do that?"

Katelyn shrugged. "Brandon..I'm not that special."

"You ARE, Katelyn. Besides, no one should ditch ANYONE." he said shakily.

Katelyn glanced over at him. "Are YOU okay?" she grinned.

Brandon's hands were shaking and he leaned over. Katelyn thought he was going to get a drink. Nope.

She felt his lips crash against her. She kissed back for a moment before what was happening registered with her.

"Brandon, I...don't..Colin..I.."

"Oh, I get it. Your just like the rest of them. I don't see what you girls like about guys who treat you like shit" he scowled disappointedly.

"No, Brandon-"

"It's okay, Katelyn. Don't feel bad." he snapped harshly. Katelyn felt like crap.

"Brandon!" she called after him as he left. What the hell was WRONG with him!

Katelyn looked looked around and came face-to-face with Callie, who marched over. "What the hell was that!" she cried angrily.

"Damn. Callie, I don't know. One second I'm talking to him, next he's-well, you saw."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go talk to him."

"No, Callie. I think I should. You can watch from a window or something incase you don't trust me anymore." Katelyn responded before getting up and walking out the door. Behind her she could feel Callie following her. Friggen Brandon, he just ruined her roommate's trust in her. She had to LIVE with Callie. Frig.

Katelyn stepped outside onto Richards house's wide steps and looked around. She saw a figure sit down on a bench a few yards away, and knew it was Brandon. "Brandon!" she yelled. He turned around. "Come here!"

He got up and made his way over. "What?'' he asked.

"What the hell was that, Brandon!" she cried, walking quickly up to him, very aware Callie was staring at her from the doorway. Every so discreetly she led Brandon closer so Callie could hear.

"I think you know."

Katelyn sighed, exasperated. "No. I DON'T. So please Brandon, help me out."

Brandon mumbled something at the ground and looked sheepishly up at her.

"What was that?"

"I...," he began. "FREAKING LIKE YOU, OKAY. I LIKE YOU, KATELYN!" he yelled. Katelyn dropped her hands from her waist and stared at him.

"Brandon, I knew you liked me...but not...like...that! I.."

"Mmhmm. What I thought."

"Nnnno. You have a GIRLFRIEND who LOVES YOU. I heard all about how you were stalking her after she dumped you for Easy. Then when Easy dumped her for Jenny, you thought you had a decent chance..but no. Now that you both love each other again, something that you seem to have waited for for a while, you want to mess that up? Brandon, you may LIKE me, but you LOVE Callie. Come on."

"No. I don't. Not anymore." he said, stepping closer.

"Brandon," Katelyn hissed. "Not NOW." and with that Katelyn stormed up the steps and back to the party, leaving Callie to chase after Brandon.

"He's all yours. Don't WORRY." Katelyn spat as she stomped past Callie on her way in.

Once back at the party, Katelyn flopped down in her old seat and brought her hands to her face. "Christ almiiiighty." she groaned, slumping.

"Rough night?" a voice said from behind her. She looked up to see Colin. He was dressed in a white undershirt under a pink button-down shirt that only had the bottom 4 buttons done(there were 6) with white and grayish blue pinstrips, beige khakis, and his beat up old black converse high tops. His chocolate brown hair was all mussy and curly, like he just rolled out of bed, and his face glowed in the weird techno-ish colourful flashy lights. He was smiling at her, but she just murmured something under her breath and turned back around. Colin hopped over the couch and sat beside her.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding concerned, and Katelyn realised she was still scowling.

"Nothing." she whispered. "Brandon's fucking pissed at me."

"Why? Brandon never gets mad at girls."

"He's mad at me because of you." Katelyn blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

Colin raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

Katelyn turned her pink cheeked face towards the floor. "Because..earlier..he tried to kiss me and I pulled away."

"He has a girlfriend. That was the right thing to do."

"I know. Plus, I don't really like him in..THAT way..I explained it. I even pointed out he had a girlfriend."

Colin looked confused. "Then why was he mad, he really had no reason to be."

"Err..well..IkindasaidthatIlikedyoubuthedidn'tbelievemebecauseofwhateasysaidearlieraboutyouditchingmebecauseyoujust'didn'twanttocome'." she blabbered. "hegotmadandsaid'yourjustliketheothergirls,alwaysgoingfortheguysthathurtyouthenhestormedoffoutside.'

Colin blinked at her. "Uh..you.."

Katelyn stared at her shoes. "Yeah." She glanced up at Colin, who was smiling.

"I like you too."

Katelyn beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while now, ever since we first began supporters in rehab."

Katelyn blushed even deeper and smiled at him. She turned to kiss him on the cheek, but he moved his head and started kissing her. She was shocked at first, but Katelyn kissed him back. Second time in one day. Colin pulled away first this time, looking like a shy little boy.

"So..." Katelyn began as she straightened out her top and sat back.

Colin grinned at her. "Well, I'd really like...I'd really like it if-"

"HEEEEY! KATELYN!" Easy Walsh stumbled over with Alan St.Girard, both boys as drunk as an irish man on St.Patricks day (An - NO OFFENCE), Jenny trailing behind, trying to do her best to watch them, even if she too was a little high on the happy juice.

"Hey guys." she grumbled, upset they had interrupted Colin.

"You have gotten- -off your ass all night!" Easy complained, pulling Katelyn to her feet. Colin, who had taken her hand stood up with her.

"Yeah, but I prefer to sit." she said, jerking her hand away from Easy and sitting back down.

"Oh come on. Colin, man you were always dancin with the ladiiies last year. Let's go!" Alan cried, pulling Colin to his feet. He looked down at Katelyn.

"C'mon, Princess." he held out his hand. "You're coming too." Katelyn accepted Alan's help and let him pull her and Colin to the dance floor. The music was fast paced and the kind you see people grinding to in hop-hop videos. Well, this party could've been a hip-hop video minus the hip-hop artist. So Alan started dancing with Gwen Fresno from his bio class and Easy and Jenny started dancing. She saw Brett dancing with some tall red-headed guy, probably her boyfriend she snuck in, and Callie was now sitting with Brandon in the corner, not moving or talk to each other. She saw no one else she knew, except Tyler who was standing awkwardly infront of her.

"Want to dance?" Tyler smirked, nodding at Easy and Jenny.

Katelyn stuck out her hip and put her hand on it. "You know it." she grinned, walking up to him. She turned around and began to move with him to the new T.I. single.

About 10 minutes later everyone was dancing slowly to that cheesy Pussycat Dolls song. You know, the one with the title as one word?

Katelyn had her arm wrapped around his neck, and his were around her tiny waist, like everyone else. Tyler pulled away a bit and looked down at her. "Yes, Tyler?" she rose a newly plucked eyebrow at him.

"About earlier...what I was going to say..."

"Yeah?"

"Iwouldreallylikeitifyou'dgooutwithme." he rambled.

Katelyn's honey golden eyes almost popped out of her head.

"So what do you think?"

Katelyn's face broke into a huge grin and nodded. "Sure."

Colin smiled and they went back to dancing.

-----

After the party 1;30 AM. Dumbarton 303

-----

Katelyn had just returned to her room. She left the party early because she as quite tired from the day any everything. So, pulling out her cell phone, she decided to text Libby.

**KatelynWestlake: Libby! Omg, guess what!**

**LemonyLibby15: What what what!**

**KatelynWestlake: Well, you know how I had that HA-UUUUUGGGGEEE crush on Colin!**

**LemonyLibby15: Yes..how could I forget? lol**

**KatelynWestlake: Well tonight we were at a party, I just got back actually, and we were dancing..**

**LemonyLibby15: Dirty?**

**KatelynWestlake: Shut up. Well, yeah, but not when this happened.**

**LemonyLibby15: lol sorry. So when what happened?**

KatelynWestlake: He asked me outtttt!

**LemonyLibby15: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I'M GOING TO RUN AND TELL JARED RIGHT NOW! STAY WITH ME!**

**KatelynWestlake: Okay. **

Katelyn laughed. She could just picture Libby flying down the halls of the rehab and up the stairs and down more halls to Jared's room.

------

5 minutes later

-----

**LemonyLibby15: He can't believe it either!**

**KatelynWestlake: Good or bad?**

LemonyLibby15: Katelyn, this is Jared. Libby had to go back to her bedroom so she'd be there for lights out.

**KatelynWestlake: Uh..okay. So do u think it's good or bad?**

**LemonyLibby15: Just be careful, okay Kate? He's a good guy, he just..o shit I hear Libby coming. g2g.**

**KatelynWestlake: What? JARED!**

**KatelynWestlake: JARED, ANSWER ME PLEASE!**

**KatelynWestlake?????**

**KatelynWestlake: Fine.**

Katelyn sighed off and changed into her P.J's after brushing her teeth and washing her face. She tossed her cell back into her drawer and crawled under the covers.


	10. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 9**

**----------**

Since the next day was Saturday, the students could sleep in since they didn't need to get up early for classes. It was around 8:00, and Katelyn decided to get up early. When she sat up she noticed that Brett and Jenny were gone, and vaguely remembered them telling her last night they were getting a cab going into town early to pick out costumes and candy for the halloween thing tonight. Katelyn smacked her forehead. She had forgotten all about the halloween deal. It was too early to leave campus though...for her anyway, so she decided to wait until the shuttle bus at 12:00. Now that she was sitting up Katelyn noticed it was gray and cloudy-not exactly ideal weather, but it probably wasn't cold. It never usually started getting overtly cold until mid-november, early-december, so she decided to wear baggy knee-length khaki shorts, a periwinkle blue tank top, and her maroon Waverly sweatshirt. She brushed her long hair until it shone and applied a bit of make up before grabbing her lap top and heading for the library. The quad was eerily quiet, but that was because most of the normal students never woke up for another half an hour, and 8:45 because breakfast was at 9:00. The quiet was nice though, so she didn't care. It was better than the daily chaos.

The library had an old musty smell to it-not to appealing, but whatever. Katelyn found a chair in a quiet corner and flipped open her computer. After checking her e-mail she closed the IMac and shoved it in it's carrying case as she began to wander around the big building. She'd only been inside the front door a few times before, but never as far back as this. Katelyn must've been wandering around for a while because soon the librarian spoke up. "Excuse me, sweetheart, but breakfast starts in five minutes."

"Thank you." Katelyn smiled as she skipped out the door. She didn't WANT to go to breakfast, but she had to. She knew she had to, so she did. A few seconds later students poured out of buildings all over campus.

Amidst the loud talking and shouting of everyone, Katelyn heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Colin. "Hey, Kate." he murmured, taking her hand and walking with her.

"Hello." she said quietly, thinking about what Jared had texted last night.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Katelyn looked up at him.

"Uh..nope." she replied hurriedly as they walked down the steps to the dining room area.

After they got their food Colin led her to a table in the corner. Katelyn glanced over her shoulder at where she usually sits. Easy, Alan, Brandon and Callie, were all there, laughing. Katelyn sighed. "Colin let's go sit over there with them." she waved her spoon in the general direction.

"No, let's sit here." he demanded, shoving a forkful of egg in his mouth.

"But I want to sit with my friends, too."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Well yes, but you can come too! Come on!" Katelyn urged as she started to get up, but Colin grabbed her sleeve and forced her back onto the bench. She glanced over and Brandon was glaring daggers at Colin. She blushed from embarassment and quietly started to eat her breakfast.

-----  
After breakfast

-----

Instead of hanging around with Colin as soon as the end of breakfast bell rang Katelyn bolted out of the building and grabbed her field hockey gear. She shoved it into her back and took off towards the field. The other girls were just arriving as she to got there. Callie walked over to her and pulled her aside. "Can I talk to you for a quick sec?" she asked. Katelyn nodded.

"Sure!" she smiled, dropping her bag on the bench and following Callie a few feet away from the rest of the group.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that?"

"What?"

Callie sighed. "At breakfast. I saw too, it wasn't just Brandon."

Katelyn stared at her feet. "It was nothing."

"Katelyn..."

"Okay. I noticed you guys sitting over there, and I tried to get Colin to move seats so we could sit with you." she told her.

"And why didn't you?" Callie asked.

Katelyn groaned. "Because. He wouldn't let me."

Callie's eyes bulged. "Is that why he grabbed you and like, slammed you into your seat?"

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah let's go to practice now." she said, running back to get her stuff so she could avoid talking to Calliea anymore.

-----

After practice

-----

It was 11:30 when practice got over. It ran long because they had a game against the St. Lucius girls the following week. Katelyn had to zip back to Dumbarton as fast as she could to get ready. She kept her periwinkle blue tank top on, but changed into tight blue jean capris, stashing her Waverly sweatshirt in her big green leather Balenciaga bag her mum had mailed to her. After throwing her cell phone and wallet in , she tied on her white converse all star low-tops and brushed her hair. By the time she was ready it was 11:55, so she ran to the front gates and boarded the waiting bus. Katelyn picked a seat in the very back, so if Colin, who she was now avoiding, got on he wouldn't see her.

Luckily for her Colin never got on, so she could shop without stressing. Once the bus got to Rhinecliff she slipped off and began walking through the picturesque streets. One shop caught her eye, so she went in. The boutique looked like it was some Arab prince's secret lair, decorated in deep purples, bright pinks, oranges, yellows, greens and golds. Katelyn walked to the back of the shop and began to rake through a rack of elaborate party dresses. She had been there about 5 minutes before the sales lady noticed her. She had a thick accent and Katelyn had trouble understanding her.

"Halow(hello), my name eez Gwataloopeh(Guatalupe). Haow(Ha-ow) may I heelp you todee(today)?"

"Hi, Guata-...lupe. My name is Katelyn. I'm looking for a fancy maybe showgirl, flapper-style dress for halloween. My school is having halloween tonight."

"You must go to Waverrrlee Acadahmee."

"Yes, I do. Do you have anything like that?"

"Yees. Follow mee."

Katelyn followed Guatalupe to a room in the back. "Seet. I vill bring zem aught to you."

Katelyn nodded and took a seat just as Guatalupe brought out the first dress. It was strapless, sky blue, and the bodice sort of looked like a tulip, except with only two petals with the way it dipped down and the fabric over each boob came to an elaborate point. The silk was was covered in delicate white lace and swarovski chrystals, and the skirt was poufy but only came to about half way down her thigh. It was the same blue silk, but with sort of a gauzy type fabric over it and tiny swarovski cristals and lace lining the bottom. "That's so beautiful!" Katelyn grinned.

"Yees. Eet eez very bootiful."

"How much?" Katelyn asked.

"$5,600 dollahs."

"Oh, my. Next one please."

Guatalupe returned to the room and came back with a slightly tacky dress. It definately looked like a halloween dress. It was a strapless lime green number with sort of a curving low neckline and corset-like bodice with gold lace and detail covering it. The skirt sort of looked exactly like a tutu, but longer. The hem of it to was covered in lace-but it was gold. Katelyn wrinkled her nose. "Next, please, Guatalupe."

As soon as Katelyn saw it she knew she had to have it. This dress was perfect. The bodice was like the first one, but it was hot pink and was covered in platinum sparkles with diamonds along the skankily low straight across neckline. The waistline(also lined with diamonds) sort of looked like a princess's would, sort of shaped like a V, and the skirt of the dress was a short, platinum sparkled hot pink, with a diamond lined hem. The dress was gorgeouuuussss. "I want THAT ONE!" Katelyn clamped her hands together and beamed up at Guatalupe. "How much is it?"

"$8,300."

Katelyn's face fell, but then she had an idea. "Just a moment, please." she said politely as she whipped her phone out of her bag and dialed her mum's number.

"Hello?" Luciana yawned through the phone.

"Mum! It's me, Katelyn!"

"Hey, baby! How ARE you!"

Katelyn grinned devilishly, knowing her mum always wanted her to be the most stylish girl. "Well, mum, not to good actually. You see, my school is celebrating Halloween, and we need fancy costumes and all that, and I found the most BEE-YOU-TIFUL dress EVER, butit's$3,800dollars."

"Oh, darling I don't care! Do what you have to, I feel bad about all the crap we've put you through, what with all the changing school's due to Kyle's problem, so go ahead darling."

Katelyn's eyes widened. "Really? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU MUM, MWAH, BYE!" she cried before snapping the phone shut and tossing it back into her bag. She grabbed her wallet and grinned at Guatalupe.

"I'll take it!"

Guatalupe grinned. "Excellent. Follow mee to zee cashregeesterrr."

Katelyn followed behind her up to the front and pulled out her daddy's platinum credit card. She handed it over, paid for the dress, and left with a big puffy shopping bag. Outside the store she poke open the bag and looked through the white tissue paper at her beautiful dress and came up with an idea. "I need a tiara and wings." she thought aloud to herself, so she went in search of the costume shop Brett had mentioned the previous night. Once she found it she walked up to the counter and smiled flirtatiously at the 20-something year old guy behind it. "Hello."

"Hi, how may I help you?" he asked.

"My school is having Halloween tonight. I bought a gorgeous dress and now I need a pair of silver butterfly wings and a tiara."

The guy scratched his head. "Well we have wings, I'm not sure about tiara's though. Follow me." Katelyn followed him to the other side of the store. There was a rack of wings. Katelyn searched through until she saw a wonderful pair of platinum coloured fairy wings.

"Yes!" she cried. After her terrible past couple of weeks she couldn't believe her luck. "I'll take these." she turned around and the guy was gone. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry," he replied, returning to sight. "I found these in the back room while you were looking through those." he told her, expertly manuevering three boxes to under Katelyn's nose.

She saw one that was silver, like the classic princess crowns little girls draw when they do projects for art classes or something. It had a giant ''diamond'' in the middle.  
"Okay, I'll take this too." she said, grabbing the tiara and prancing back up to the register with that and the wings. The guy came back and she paid and left.

After going to the drug store and buying a pair of cheap white tights to wear with the dress, a bag of wrapped candy and a bag of mini chocolate bars, she hailed a cab back to school. When it stopped infront of Dumbarton she paid the cabby and peeled up the steps, the hall, and collapsed on her bed happily.

"Someone have a good day?" Brett asked from her desk. Jenny had taken the train into the city with Easy for the afternoon, and Callie was off with Brandon somewhere.

Katelyn stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, I got the PERFECT dress, tiara, and wings. I'm going to be a fairy princess."

Brett laughed. "Sweet. I'm going to be a - well, I'm just dressing up real fancy. Wanna see my dress?"

"Sure!...Hey! Why don't we both try on our costumes. I'll try it on in the bathroom. Be right back." she said quickly without looking at Brett.

Katelyn pulled on the dress and tightened the back. It made her chest push up a little over the dress. She felt like a skank, but there was no turning back now. Especially after she paid $4,000 dollars for it. After slipping on the tights,wings and tiara she knocked on the door. "You done, Brett?"

"Just-a-minute!" Brett called, trying to do up the top of her outfit. A few seconds later she was done.

Katelyn stepped through the door. "Oh my gosh, Brett! That dress is wicked cool!" she exclaimed, staring at Brett's dark green floor-length silk evening gown, with a deep V-neck and slit up to just above her knee. Her hair was done up in a fancy up-do with a black ribbon around it and she wore a pearl choker and black evenine gloves. Her dark green eyes we lined in thick cole eyeliner, looking some rich jaded woman who spent all her time searching for a young, even-more-rich-than-her husband . She had on matching green strappy heels, too. The green brought out the colour of her hair very well."Where did you get that!"

"Some shop called 'Cotumes pour la riche,' I think. My french is terrible. Anyway, yeah. Look at YOU! That dress is fabulous!" Brett cried as she gave Katelyn's hot pink outfit the thumbs up.

"Thanks! I just have one question, uh..why is your hair all done up and stuff?"

"It completes the outfit, and I couldn't do it myself, so I got my hairdresser to do it while Jenny and I were in Rhinecliff this morning."

"I never saw you two at field hockey."

"Didn't go, we didn't want anyone to see our hair before tonight."

"Ohhh." Katelyn nodded, sinking down onto Brett's bed. She glanced over at Brett, who was still sitting at the desk, and noticed several permanent markers lying beside her laptop.

"Yah.."

"Hey, Brett, do you happen to have a pink permanent marker?"

Brett nodded and pulled open her door, retrieving a pink marker and tossing it to Katelyn. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Katelyn replied as she whipped off her tiara and began to colour the big ''diamond'' in the center until it looked like it was originally pink. "Now my outfit is completely complete!" Katelyn cried triumphantly. Brett shook her head laughingly. Katelyn got up and went into the bathroom, changed back into her regular clothes and waited for Brett to do the same. Then she got out of the bathroom.

"So, what're you going to do the rest of the day until tonight?" Brett asked.

Ignoring her, Katelyn paced around the room. "Now what about shoes..."

"Oh! I know! My first year, grade 9, the drama department put on ''a midsummer night's dream''. You could go see the drama teacher and ask her if she has any silver or pink slippers."

"Great idea!" Katelyn cried as she ran out of Dumbarton towards the auditorium. When she got there her drama teacher wasn't there, it was Mr. Holtz, a substitute often seena round. "Hi, Mr. Holtz. Mind if I look at the costume footwear for a second?"

He shrugged, not caring at all. "Go ahead, I don't care." Katelyn thanked him and ran backstage. She found the trunk marked ''footwear'' and must've searched for a good 15 minutes before pulling out a pair of wrinkly, sort of peeling silver ballet slippers. She shrugged, grabbed them, and ran back to her room.

"I found some, but look. They're peely and you can see the yellow-ish base colour."

Brett stood up, took the one peeling slipper and sat back down. She opened her drawer and pulled out a vial of platinum nailpolish. "I usually only use this when I feel like making the teachers mad." she giggled, referring to how they weren't supposed to wear obscene (anything other than beige or light colours) nailpolish, as she painted the few peeling spots. "There, now do not touch these for like, 5 minutes. Then do another coat. Wait 5 more minutes, and do it again."

"Okay. Where are you going, though?"

"To the canteen. Want anything?"

Katelyn glanced at the clock. It was 8:30 and time for canteen. She never went, so she didn't care. "Uh, no thanks, but thanks anyway." Brett shrugged and left.

After supper Katelyn ran quickly back to her room to change. After she was ready she sat on her bed, slightly depressed. She and Colin had had a fight, and what Jared had said finally made sense.

-----

flashback, 50 minutes

-----

_Katelyn and Colin had gotten their supper, and were once again trying to find a seat. Katelyn glanced around the buzzing room and spotted Jenny, waving them over. Katelyn smiled and started to move towards them when Colin grabbed her sleeve and yank her towards an empty table at the back. Several times through the meal Katelyn had attempted to get him to move._

_"Colin, come ON! They're my friends!"_

_"Don't you want to sit with me!"_

_"Of course! But I want to sit with them too! Come on!"_

_"No. If you like me, you'll sit with me. And only me."_

_That had been the final straw. The past few days she hadn't been able to speak or hang out with her friends with him around._

_"Fuck. COLIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS!" she demanded loudly._

_"Because, you're my girlfriend."_

_"EASY DOESN'T MAKE JENNY ONLY HANG OUT WITH HIM AND TALK TO HIM. BRANDON DOESN'T DO THAT TO CALLIE. IT'S NOT NORMAL, COLIN!" she slapped the table with her tiny hand. "IT'S NOT. IT'S ABNORMAL, MEAN, CRUEL, AND ON TOP OF THAT, ABUSE. DID YOU KNOW THAT COLIN? DID YOU? I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH SHIT TO KNOW HOW WRONG IT IS. AND I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH IT! WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING LIKE, 4 DAYS OR WHATEVER, BUT I'M DUMPING YOU." Katelyn yelled. "I WILL NOT HANG AROUND WITH A GUY WHO TREATS ME LIKE THIS AND FORBIDS ME FROM BEING WITH MY FRIENDS. MY LIFE IS ALREADY MESSED UP ENOUGH, I DO NOT NEED YOU ADDING TO IT!" she yelled._

_Colin stared at her. "Baby I'm sorry."_

_Katelyn fumed. ''DON'T 'BABY IM SORRY' ME, COLIN. FUCK OFF." she yelled before Dean Marymount ran over._

_"Ms. Westlake! What's all this yelling for?" he demanded. Katelyn simply stood up, pointed at Colin, and left._

_-----_

_end flashback_

_-----_

A little while later Katelyn was in the middle of stuffing a Coffee Crisp(she always had a few pieces of candy in their mini fridge) down her throat when the door was flung open and Jenny and Easy and Callie burst in, with Brandon trailing slowly behind. "Katelyn!" Jenny cried, giving her a hug. Katelyn wiped her cheeks and hugged her back.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Katelyn, fuck that was brutal! Are you okay?" Callie asked as she whipped a shopping back out of the closet and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"Mmhmm." she sighed. Looking around she noticed no one else was dressed. She glanced down at her own costume. "I must look like an idiot." she murmured.

"We'll be idiots together when I come out!" Callie shouted from the bathroom. That gave Katelyn a tiny smile. She glanced up at the boys and Jenny.

"What're you going as, Jen?" she asked. Jenny smiled and snatched a big shopping bag out from underneath her bed.

"Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but the skirt isn't as puffy. Funny, seeing as how I bought this from an actual costume shop that said this WAS the Beauty and the Beast dress."

"They probably modernized it, Jen." Easy said, staring out the big bay window. Jenny shrugged and shoved the bag under her bed again. Right when she was turning around Callie emerged from the bathroom.

Her outfit was totally tinkerbell. The dress looked EXACTLY like tinkerbell's, except it was a very very light blue(but you could still tell it was blue), with a sparkly material(an-you know when silk dresses are covered in that funny material? Yeah. You know)covering it. She was wearing a fake diamond choker and midnight blue pumps. "Wow, Cal. That looks really pretty." Katelyn offered. Callie smiled, said 'thank you', and pranced off to show Tinsley.

"So, I was going to ask what you boys were going as?"

"Easy's going to wear a tux and fix his hair like Beast in Beauty and the Beast once he turns into a man."

Katelyn winked at Easy. She could tell that was Jenny's idea. "Fun stuff, Easy."

He laughed and sat down.

"What about you, Brandon?"

Brandon, who hadn't been paying the least bit attention, snapped his head right up. "Huh? Oh..I don't really have a costume."

Katelyn's face dropped. "You're not taking Callie around?"

Easy and Jenny looked around uncomfortably. "Er.." Jenny said.

Brandon stared at the floor. "I dumped her this morning." he muttered.

Katelyn stared at him before snapping out of it. "Oh, are you..is she..doesn't seem like it.."

"Well I brought it up, but basically it was mutual."

"Ohhh, I see."

"Yeah.."

-----

8:30 PM

-----

It was now time to go trick-or-treating. Brett had volunteered to take the first shift of passing out the candy. "Go ahead guys, I'm fine." she urged her roommates out the door. Katelyn looked back one more time and Brett shot her a look. "Go!" she shooed them away like a housewife shooing away a pesky fly. Katelyn shrugged and trotted after everyone else.

The started on the bottom floor of Dumbarton. Every floor of each boarding house had a specific place to start so they wouldn't get all crowded and bunched up. After they finished that floor they did the second one, stopping for a moment to talk to Sage Francis and Emily Jenkins in their room, since neither had any interest in going trick-or-treating, just to the party after. "Have you guys seen Colin?" Emily giggled, and Sage slapped her hard on the arm.

"Em!" she hissed.

Katelyn glanced up. "What about him?" she demanded, a hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed as she followed her roommates inside Emily and Sage's room.

Callie and Jenny stared at the carpet. "Er.." Jenny mumbled.

"What? What the hell is he doing- do you four know something? Does it have anything to do with me!" Katelyn trilled.

Emily put a hand on Katelyn's shoulder. "Yes, yes it does." she snorted. Sage, Jenny, and Callie shot her 'shut-the-hell-up' looks and she quieted and backed away.

Just as Callie was opening her mouth to speak, a knock came at the door and Alison Quentin burst in. "Oh my god. Oh my god." she was howling with laughter. "It's either incredibly cute or tragically hilarious."

"Is he doing it now!" Sage asked, her brown eyes wide. Emily ran across the hall into Alison's room and looked out the window, which over-looked the main quad. She ran back.

"Yes."

Callie sighed. "Okay, Katelyn, you should probably know about this now."

"Yes. It seems it's about me and everyone else knows. So yes, I'd like to be enlightened as to what in the fuck is going on."

"Well, after the fight in the cafeteria people-well, we-went over to Colin and told him he fucked up and how much your year had already sucked and how much more sucky he just made it-" Jenny began.

"Yeah, and he felt real bad-"

"So let's go outside and show her!" Jenny groaned as she grabbed Katelyn's hand and pulled her out of the room, down the hall, and out the door. A crowd had gathered below Dumbarton 303, and Katelyn recognized some of them from her classes. Easy, Brandon, and Tyler were there as well. Perfect. As they edged closer to the crowd music became audible-Lifehouse's 'You and Me'-and the crowd began to part. Katelyn's jaw dropped at what she saw. Colin was there, dressed in a huge foam heart, holding a boombox and it looked like he had drawn a big fake tear on his cheek with some girl's navy-blue eyeliner.

"Holy shit." she hissed as the girls pushed her through the rest of the crowd 'til she was standing beside Colin, who turned to face her. His brown curls stuck out from beneath the top part of the costume and his cheeks were pink from the chill. His lips were dropped and his eyes were sad, if Katelyn wasn't fed up with guys treating her like shit, she would've felt sorry for her. "Didn't Brett let you know I was out?" she demanded. The crowd gasped at her harshness, so she sent them a poisonous glare that shut them up.

"Yes. And I have one thing to say to you." Colin said as he switched the song and K-Ci & Jojo's 'All My Life' started to play. Katelyn gaped at him.

"I can't BELIEVE-"

"Katie, please forgive me." Colin said as he walked over. Katelyn suddenly got very scared and felt suffocated.

"I-I.." she stuttered. Jenny and Sage stepped infront of her.

"Dude, back off! Can't you see she's freaked out!" Sage said as Katelyn, Sage, Emily, Callie and Jenny went back inside. The crowd of boys ''awwed'' and drifted back to trick-or-treating.

Back inside Dumbarton 303, where the girls went to tell Brett, it was like someone had just farted and no one wanted to say anything. Finally Tinsley, who had magically appeared, broke the deadly silence. "So, that boy's pretty crazy about you."

"He's a controlling, abusive freak once you agree to go out with him." Katelyn snapped. "Shit, I'm sorry I'm just...christ." she groaned apologetically to the other girls.

"It's alright." Brett smiled assuringly.

Tinsley floated over to where Katelyn sat. "Girl, you have a right to be in a bad mood. From what I've heard your year has sucked some major-"

"Ass." Callie finished quickly.

Katelyn agreed and reached for a lollipop that was sticking out of her bed. Someone knocked on the door and she rolled off the bed and went to answer it. It was just Easy so she let him in and slammed the door before falling over onto her bed. "You ladies going to the party?" he asked as he slung his arm over Jenny's shoulders. She giggled and blushed.

"I never miss a fucking Party." Tinsley pointed out as she puffed on a cigarette.

Brett stood up, opened the door, and tossed candy at the people who were outside. "When is it?"

"Hour or so. Richards upstairs senior common room. Heath is 'hosting' this party. He wants me to make sure only the 'elitists' get in. He's such a jackass.''

"Yes, darling but he's a totall gorgeous jackass. Plus, we don't want random losers crashing the party, now do we?" Tinsley purred as she stabbed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Alrighty," Easy said as he kissed Jenny quickly. "I'll see you girls in about an hour."

"WAIT!" Callie hollered as he left. Easy poked his head back in.

"What?"

"What's the dress?"

"Just..I think he said something gay like 'Young and Hot'. I dunno, where whatever you want." he said as he closed the door and headed back towards his room.

Slowly Emily, Sage, and Tinsley drifted back towards their rooms and left Katelyn, Brett, Jenny and Callie on their own. "I have nothing to wear!" Callie whined.

"Shimmering pale green strapless Marc Jacobs wrap dress. The one you bought a week ago." Brett said, knowing exactly what Callie would want. They had been best friends forever, afterall. Callie's face brightened and she ran to the closet to grab the dress.

"Cal that dress is gorgeous. I wish I had one."

Callie grinned at Katelyn and pulled her up to the closet. "Here. Wear this!" she cried as she thrust a bright purple version of the same dress at her. Katelyn took it and looked it over. "Hmm. Okay, I can do this. What about you, Brett? Jenny?" she called over her shoulder.

Brett pulled an oversized blue silk camisole and black tights. "This with my white tights, silver link belt and ballet flats."

"Cute. Jen?" Katelyn asked.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't really know.."

Katelyn thought for a moment then grabbed her suitcase from underneath a duffle bag in the closet. "I think..I will...have just..the thing." she huffed, dragging the case full of her other clothes out onto the floor. She dug trough it until she found a gorgeous pale shell pink halter dress with a half decent neckline. "Try it on!" she urged, thrusting the dress as her room mate. Jenny took the dress and went into the washroom. She came back out.

"Awww, Jenny, you look like adorable! Easy will love it!"

Jenny blushed. "I still don't know what to do with my hair." Callie grabbed a sparkling silver butterfly hair clip, stood behind Jenny and gathered half her hair and clipped it securely in place.

"There. Now just where those cute silver kitten heels of yours and you're all set. Your eyelashes are so thick you don't need mascara."

Next it was the other girls' turn to get ready. Once they were in their outfits they went to their hair. Katelyn just flat ironed hers so it hung in a straight light brown-hightlighted with blonde sheet down her back. Callie just brushed her hair, and Brett added a few curls haphazardly around her head. Her outfit wasn't terribly fancy, but she still looked gorgeous.

By the time their makeup was done the party had been started for half an hour, so they hustled over to Richards and snuck up one of the fire escapes to get to the top floor, which all the girls used to sneak into the boys residence. Quietly they creeped down the hall and up the other stairs until they were right outside the door. The music was blaring, but the head of house probably thought it was a guys-only halloween thing. Pfft.

They flung open the door and stepped inside. T.I. blared from the Bose speakers in the corner. Callie danced away to find Tinsley, and Jenny went to find Easy, leaving Katelyn and Brett standing by themselves. "Great party." Brett rolled her eyes.

Katelyn scoffed. "Damn, Brett we're too pretty right now to be all alone. Come on." Brett laughed and Katelyn smirked as the pushed themselves to the center of the dance floor as Katelyn's favorite dancing song, Get Low, came on. "Omigosh! I looove this song!" she cried as she and Brett were dancing.

"I know! Me too." Brett agreed. A few songs later Katelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler staring at her outta the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back." she told Brett and the guys they had been dancing with. They nodded and Katelyn weaved her way over to her ex-boyfriend and stood right infront og him.

"How you doin?" he asked, shoving his hands in his Khaki pants pocket. Katelyn smiled. He looked sooo cute in his khaki pants and pale green button-down, the green set off his icey blue eyes and his totally hot emo-boy shaggy haircut.

"I'm...alright. How're you?"\

"Been better. You having a good time?" Tyler asked.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah! I looove dance parties! You know that!" she winked. Tyler certainly did know. They went to parties just to dance all the time before he moved away.

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah- I do."

Katelyn stared down at her silver sequined ballet flat shoes and fiddled with the platinum heart-shaped locket(a heirloom from her grandmother)that hung around her neck. "So..."

Tyler looked at her. "Hey, don't look so down." he said softly.

Katelyn blushed and let go of the locket. "I'm not, it's just..am not having the best year already."

Then, out of nowhere, came something Katelyn didn't know she need to hear. "I miss you, Kate." Tyler whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Katelyn's cotton-candy flavoured pink glossed lips popped open.

"O."

"I'm sorry, it's just I really do, and when you were with Colin I guess I was jealous and then when that whole lunch room scene happened it made me have hope then-"

"Shut up." Katelyn whispered. Tyler was about to let go of her when Katelyn grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He was surprised at first, but kissed her back.

"Whoa.." he said as he pulled away a minute later. Katelyn blushed.

"I missed you too, Tyler." she smiled.

Tyler grinned broadly as Katelyn walked away towards where the ''punch'' was, then quickly followed after her. Katelyn picked up a cooler and began to sip delicately at it.

Callie, who had been standing at the punch table with Brandon and Sage Francis, looked up as Katelyn strode over towards them, dangling a grapefruit cooler from the fingers on her left hand, and dragging Tyler along with the other. "Katelyn!...Tyler."

"Nnnno, Cal he's okay now." Katelyn grinned as she looked at three of her friends, settling on Brandon, who just blinked at her. Katelyn shrugged and turned back to Tyler. "Aren't you." she demanded.

Tyler nodded mechanically. "Yes." Katelyn beamed, took a swig, and swung her arms around him and tried to stand tall enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"Whoa, how much has she had to drink?" Brandon asked as he pushed a swaying Katelyn back up towards Tyler, who wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder.

"Not much, this is all I've seen her drink."

"Okay, okay people. I am not wassssted. Contrary to popular belief. This is my..third. I had 2 rum & cokes before this. I am vrary good at holding liquor. Besides, I wouldn't be trashing ME being drunk. You all do it too!"

"Okay Katelyn, okay. You're right." Callie agreed.

Katelyn set her bottle down. "I know, but so are you. I gotta sloooow down. So here, take it." she thrust it at Sage wh downed it quickly. Kate wrinkled her tiny nose in disgust.

"I'm glad this party is a good time, it's the last one for a while...next one isn't until almost Christmas time." Brandon yawned.

"We could always have impromptu parties, you know." Tinsley said as she slid up behind them, exchanging devillish grins with Callie.

"Oooh, yes that's true..." Callie cooe as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Very true indeed..."

"You're crazzzyy." Katelyn drawled as she climbed onto a chair and got onto Tyler's back. "I'm tired, Ty. Can you bring me back to Dumbarton?"

Tyler nodded. "Bye guys. I'll come back later."

"Bye Tyler, bye Kate." they chorused. Katelyn hopped off Tyler's back and waved.

"Ciao loversss." she called, prancing after Tyler.

------

Next morning

-----

Next morning it was Sunday, and Katelyn woke with yet another headache-although not nearly as bad as last time. "My gahhhd." she moaned, rolling out of bed and over to the closet. Jenny, who had been snuggled under her covers with Easy sat up.

"You okay, Kate?"

"Massssive headache, Jen." she said, rummaging through the closet until she found a baby blue t-shirt with Pooh bear chasing a baby pink butterfly with a green body on it and a pair of black yoga pants. She slipped into the bathroom, got dressed, came out, and stepped into Brett's fluffy orange slippers she always borrowed. Next she swallowed a few Tylenols and sat back on her bed. By then Jenny and Easy had sat up. Realizing something, Katelyn tilted her head to look at them.

"What?" Easy yawned.

"Easy..how did you sneak past Mrs. Pardee?"

Easy shrugged. "Practice."

"Oh. Well thanks for being quiet, I really needed the sleep." she said, flopping onto her side and burying her face in her fluffy duvet.

Jenny blushed. "Katelyn..we don't DO anything to make noise, anyway."

Katelyn's eyes widened. "My god, Jenny! I meant when he was sneaking in..but thanks for the info, atleast I know I won't ever be interrupting something that'd burn my eyes 'til they fall out."

"You're welcome." Jenny yawned as she slid out of bed, tugging down at her bright purple La Perla camisole so it didn't show so much skin. After she changed into a pair of orange Soffe cheerleading shorts and a white baby tee with the phrase; **'My face is up here'** in bold block letters, and an arrow above pointing to her head, she emerged from the bathroom. "Kate you might wanna put on some sneakers," she pointed out, gesturing at her own baby blue Puma running sneakers. "We have practice in like, 20 minutes."

"Shit!" Katelyn squealed as she dove at the closet and quickly changed into a pair of chocolate brown and baby pink Vans sneakers. "I'll be ready in like, two seconds." she cried from the bathroom as she frantically applied some waterproof violet eyeliner and black mascara, and brushed her long hair until it was sleek and shiney. Callie had taught her well. "Ready!" she yelled, grabbing her sports bag and yanking Jenny out the door, leaving Easy to get dressed and sneak out.

Once all the girls were on the field, coach delivered them some bad news. "Girls, the game against St. Lucius is cancelled."

"What!" a bunch of the girls, Kate and Jenny included, complained.

"I'm sorry ladies, some myterious plants were found growing in the field that field hockey is played in, and they have a soccer AND football game the same day, so none of the other fields are available and our soccer, basketball, and football teams all have games scheduled as well. If we didn't, we'd move the game to here. It's rescheduled for..well, we'll figure out a date and get back to you. You girls may go back to your other activities, seeing as today was a special practice for that game tomorrow. Regular practice will be tomorrow, wednesday, and thursday after school as usual. Have a good day."

"I got outta bed for this!" a junior girl named Kelsea Mortimer yelled angrily before stomping away with her posse.

Katelyn shrugged as she began to walk back to the dorm. It was Sunday, and she hadn't been on her MSN account since she got to Waverly, so Katelyn decided to see if any of her old friends were online. After adding all her roommates' accounts, she scrolled through the rest of her 'bestest best friends' list. "Omigosh!" Katelyn squealed loudly before repeatedly clicking on one name; Amy, her old best friend.

**.:Katelyn:. ; OMG! AAAAAAMMMYY! 3 3 3**

**.Amy. ; Katie! AHH! How are you..WHERE are you!**

**.:Katelyn:. ; I'm awesome..n WAVERLLLYYY. In my DORM room. With my ROOMATES!**

**.Amy. ; squeals Omigosh! How is it! What're your roomie's names?**

Katelyn paused for a sec before responding. She just couldn't tell Amy about rehab. But eventually she knew she would. Just not..now.

**.:Katelyn:. ; Oh god, it's so much fun. Except for classes, but even thos rnt that bad. My rooomie's are Jenny, who's a junior too, and Callie and Brett who are seniors.**

**.Amy. ; Cool stuff. I wish I could go there.**

**.:Katelyn:. ; That would be SO MUCH FUN! **

**.Amy. ; Wouldn't it! I should work on my mum about that..but anyway, how're u n Ty?**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Well..we broke up for a while, but we're getting back on track right now.**

**.Amy. ; Aww:( But it's good u r getting back 2gether**

**.:Katelyn:. ; I know. I missed him for the..few weeks we were apart.**

**.Amy. ; lol. u 2 never could stand to spend much time apart.**

**.:Katelyn:. u r sooo cheesy, ame.**

**.Amy. ; pfft. shut up.**

**.:Katelyn:. ; ilu2 Amy. Anyway, I g2g. Jenny and Easyjenny's bfwant me to go in to town with them n Tyeasy's his roomie& Brandon.**

**.Amy. ; Oooh cute boarding school boysss! I might just have to fly up from Cali and visit you. Does your dorm have a visitors section?**

**.:Katelyn:. ; OMG YES! BOTTOM FLOOR! DO IT, AME! ASK YOUR MUM N THEN GET BACK TO ME. But right now i g2g. I'll ttyl . See ya hun 3**

**.Amy. ; See ya!**

Katelyn snapped her computer shut and went to quickly change into a pair of Miss Sixxty stretch dark denim jeans, a white tanktop, and her comfy navy blue sweater coat and brown heels with golden sheen. "Alrightttyyy." she said, snapping a white headband over her head. "Ready yet, Jenny?" she asked her room mate, who had changed into a brown cordoroy miniskirt, with a white tanktop under an emerald green blouse and black kitten heels. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah." she said, grabbing her monogrammed white calla-lilly Louis Vuitton imitation bag off the hook by the door as Katelyn grabbed her big pink quilted Chanel bag from beside it. Together the two girls traipsed lasily across the quad towards Richards. They saw the 3 boys sitting out front on the marble steps, trying to look nonchalant as they approached.

"Hey boys." Katelyn flashed a flirty smile as she and Jenny stood at the bottom of the stairs. Right now she was staring at Tyler, who looks sooo good in his white button down, dark jeans, and dark brown fedora. Katelyn grinned and waved shyly.

"Hey." they chorused as they jumped up and ran down the steps.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked as he put his arm around Katelyn's shoulders. She giggled quietly.

"Yes!" she squeaked as they all walked towards the bus that was waiting to take them to town.


	11. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 10**

**----------**

The town of Rhinecliff seemed to be mostly a tourist type of town, with lots of little shops and kiosks everywhere. It went from ridiculously expensive to dirt-cheap, which worked for everyone because not everyone in Rhinecliff was rich. "What do you guys want to do first?" Brandon asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could eat before shopping..I'm so hungry and once I start shopping I don't stop 'til I literally feel like I'm going to drop..so I need fuel." Katelyn said. Jenny agreed so the girls led the boys across the street to Ritoli's.

Jenny shuddered as she entered the restaurant. She hadn't been in there since the time she came with the Cafe Society. She hoped Angelo wasn't working. The group sat down in a booth and picked up the menu's. "What kind of pizza do you girls want?" Easy asked Katelyn and Jenny, who were seated across from him, Brandon, and Tyler.

Jenny and Katelyn looked at each other. "I want Veggie." Katelyn said quickly.

"I want..well..I don't care. Veggie is fine." Jenny told them. "What about you guys?"

"Pepperoni." all three guys said together. Katelyn groaned. She DESPISED pepperoni.

Brandon noticed her disgusted expression. "Something wrong, Kate?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah..I HATE pepperoni!"

Tyler laughed. "Ahah! I totally forgot! Remember Amy's 15th birthday when they had only pepperoni, you refused to eat any and when Josh put some infront of you you pushed it in his face!"

Katelyn blushed. "He KNEW I hated it. I warned him!"

"You hate it THAT much?" Eash asked, clearly astonished. Katelyn nodded.

"Ever since my little yorkie died because my cousin left a stick of pepperoni open in his basement. We went to his house and lily found it while me and his sister were watching a movie. She ate it, got sick, and we found her dead. It was awful. I haven't eaten pepperoni for 2 years."

Everyone was dead silent for a second, then their waiter, a 20-something-but-looked-40 year old lady with fuzzy curls and a big nose, appeared. "What can I get y'all?" she asked.

"I can compromise," Katelyn announced. "Is it possible to get a pepperoni pizza with two slices of veggie? I can't eat pepperoni.."

The waitress glared at her. "We've never had that request before," she snarled. "But I suppose it can be arranged. What to drink?"

"Water."

"Pepsi."

"Sprite."

"Water."

"Coke."

"Alright. I'll be right out with your drinks."

The waitress left and came back five minutes later, nearly spilling the drink tray all over them as she set it down and left. Katelyn and Jenny grabbed their waters and simultaneously slurped them down. "You might want to take it slower and save some for the pizza." Tyler laughed.

"Guess what, Ty." Jenny said in mock-sweetness.

"What?"

Katelyn smirked across at him. "It's water. Free re-fills."

Tyler stared at her before snapping out of it and slowly drinking some of his Pepsi.

-----

After lunch

-----

When everyone was done they paid the cashier, and left. Outside was cool, but not cold, so Katelyn took her sweater coat off and shoved it into her purse. "Okay, where do you want to go first Jenny?" she asked, her eyes glazing over at the thought of being able to shop all afternoon.

Jenny's eyes twinkled. "How about we go do something really crazy!" she cried, clapping her hands together excitedly. Easy eyed her warily and the guys looked back and forth between each other.

"Great idea!" Katelyn agreed, hyperly skipping around.

"Erm..what sort of crazy thing are you girls going to do..you know it can't be anything visible, you might get suspended.." Brandon warned.

"Oh, Brandon we know-"

Brandon raised his eyebrows at Katelyn.

"Shit, you're right. Jenny what're we going to do?" Katelyn asked.

Jenny shrugged as she surveyed the shops across the street, then her face lit up as she whispered something to Katelyn. Katelyn grinned broadly. "Isn't that a fun idea?" Jenny asked happily.

Katelyn nodded vigourously. "Omigosh, I've ALWAYS wanted to do that, I just never had the courage to! Let's do it!"

"Do what?" Easy asked.

Jenny and Katelyn glanced at each other. "Er...wecan'ttellyouwe'llmeetyouinAmericanEagleinanhourseeyalaterbye!" Katelyn blurted as she grabbed Jenny's hand and they ran across the street to 'Anything You Want'.

The girls watched the guys disappear into an arcade a few stores down before they went inside.

"Hello, what can I do for yahs?" a very tattoed and pierced girl asked them. She had barbell's through the conch in each ear, two lip piercings, her nose, 3 normal ear holes, plus her tragus and forhead(don't ASK), and her hair was shaved into a dyed-black fro-hawk with electric pink tips.

Katelyn and Jenny cowered a tiny bit before stepping up to the counter. "We would like out belly button's pierced, please."

"Okay, I need you to fill out these forms then come bring them to me."

Jenny and Katelyn shuffled over to a tiny table in the corner and filled out the forms before bringing them back to the girl at the counter. "Alright. Pay now or after?"

"Now, m'am." Jenny said.

"Please, my name is Lahkeesha."

"Alright, Lah-kee-SHA. Here are our 20 dollar bills, now pierce us!" Katelyn pouted.

"Whoa, first you ladies need to pick out rings." Lahkeesha said, pulling a tray of rings from beneath the counter into their view. Katelyn chose a plain silver one with a tiny diamon encrusted heart, and Jenny chose one similar but with a butterfly.

"Okay. Go sit in those two chairs, Tyrone and Mary-Alice will be with you shortly."

"Should'nt we have the antiseptic and stuff..." Jenny asked nervously.

A look of realization came over Ms. ugly-piercings-fro-hawk. "Oh..right. I forgot, come on. Lift up your shirts." she ordered before swabbing a large portion of their stomach's with antiseptic.

A few minutes later, when Katelyn and Jenny saw a scary straight-from-the-trailer-park looking mid-30's girl and a former-miss-whore-USA looking 20 year old approach them, they squeezed each other's hands. "Ready girls?" the former miss whore USA asked with a sugary voice. Katelyn and Jenny nodded tentatively.

"Okay, I need to to breath in." the old guy said as him and the girl clamped the belly button areas of Jenny and Katelyn.

-----

20 minutes later

-----

The two girls came out of the shop, clutching their sore tummy's as they slowly walked towards the arcade store. Brandon was the first of the guys to spot them, sitting painfully at a table near the entrance. "Shit, what happened to them?" he asked the other guys. Easy and Tyler looked up from the game they had been playing. When they looked at Katelyn and Jenny's hunched over figures they lost total concentration and followed Brandon over to them.

"_Well she did say they'd be sore for a while-" _Katelyn whispered to Jenny.

"What would hurt? What did you two do!" Easy asked, sounding quite concerned as he sat down at the enxt table with the othre guys.

"Shit." Katelyn muttered.

"Katelyn..you two didn't get tatoo's..did you?" Tyler asked.

Katelyn blanched. "Tatoos? Gross, no!"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" Jenny snapped. "Now come on, we gotta go to Ralph Lauren. Katelyn and I want to get some sweaters and things for winter."

-----

3 hours later

-----

Three hours later Katelyn each emerged from Ralph Lauren carrying shopping bagsfull of 7 cashmere sweaters, all in 7 different pastel colours, 2 wool skirts(1 in gray, one in black), 1 pair of cordoroys, 9 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of netreul colored tights, a cute white toque, a totally cute soft black newboys cap, a black fedora, a cute black peacoat, stylish brown winter boots, and 3 Ralph Lauren coat sweaters(1 in white, 1 in forest green, and one in brown).

Jenny came out carrying bags filled with 6 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of cordoroy's, 6 different cashmere sweaters, a pair of very nice white fur trimmed beige boots, a beige white fur trimmed pea-coat, mittens, a black cashmere jacket, and a plaid newsboy cap. Even though she now had an unlimited credit card, thanks to her mum being a kept woman and her mum's boyfriend, she was raised with relatively good spending habits, so she never over-spent.

"You guys got enough bags?" Easy asked as he heaved 3 of Jenny's bags, and 1 of Katelyn's. Katelyn carried 2 of her of her own, while Tyler had three and Brandon had two.

Jenny and Katelyn smiled at each other. "Nope!" the cried, running into the small Burberry shop next door. About 30 minutes later Katelyn came out with a classic burberry coat, scarf, hat, mits, and umbrella. "Okay, we're done." Jenny cried as she swung her bag, containing the same as Katelyn's, around.

"Let's get a cab back instead of waiting for the bus."

"We'll have to take two. Why don't you girls take one with your bags, we'll meet you there and help you in, okay?" Tyler offered. Jenny and Katelyn agreed and a little while later they were unpacking their stuff in their rooms. Although most of their new clothing ended up folded neatly and nicely under their bed.

Katelyn and Jenny had been sitting on their beds, duelling it out in a game of MSN tic-tac-toe, when Callie and Brett came in. "Where have you two beeeen?" Callie cried, flinging herself onto her bed.

"Uh..shopping."

"Well we can see that!" Brett cried with glee as she examined her roommate's new winter wardrobe.

"It's not officially winter for like, another few weeks."

"Callie, honey, winter in New York can start anywhere from late-october to mid-november. Rather safe than sorry." Katelyn patted her roommate's shoulder.

"Oh, pssh. Whatever." Callie brushed it off as she tried on the Burberry scarf and hat and placed her hand on her stuck-out hip, striking a pose in the mirror. "C'mon, Brett, take a picture!" Callie demanded, and Brett grabbed her digital camera, snapped it, then stuck it bag in her purse.

"Anyway, I got alot of homework to do guys, I'm going to the library." Katelyn announced as she realized she hadn't finished her latin homework. "I'll see you later." And with that Katelyn grabbed her laptop before going to the library, thinking about the winter season as she went.

-----

3 weeks later

-----

For the first time that year it was too cold for the students to just go in a t-shirt or button-down to chapel, so Katelyn decided to finally use one of her cashmere sweaters. She pulled a pastel violet coloured one out from the closet, and grabbed her beige ralph lauren miniskirt. She pulled them on, added some white tights, a pair of matching beige uggs, and grabbed her burberry scarf. She pulled on her Waverly blazer, wound the scarf around her neck, pulled her hair into a high ponytail before slapping on her old thick-white headband. She was almost late for chapel, she knew because her roommates were already gone. So she burst out of Dumbarton, past a few lingering girls who were always late, and slammed herself down into her chapel seat as fast as she could, quickly removing the blazer and scarf. Brett, who sat beside her, leaned over and whispered;"Where were you, Kate!"

"Sorry, had a hard time picking out what to where. This is the first below-zero day, after all." Katelyn admitted.

Brett smiled and turned back to listening to the chaplain.

Katelyn tried to listen, but it was very difficult. She was in pain for some reason so she fell asleep. Thank god she sat at the back of the chapel. Heath Ferro, who sits behind her, woke her up. "Yo, Westlake, you fell asleep. Get caught doing that and you have a huge work detail."

Katelyn thanked him quickly and sat up straight. This was going to be a long day, she could tell. She NEVER fell asleep in chapel before. After chapel was over she headed to first period and spent the entire time trying not to cry. Whatever it was, hurt really bad. Finally, during third period she decided she HAD to go see the nurse. "Mr..Mr. Donovan?" she asked weakly from her desk. Her classmates turned towards her.

"Yes, Ms. Westlake?"

"May I see the nurse, my stomach hurts really bad."

"Are you sure you can't make it 'til lunch?"

"Mr. Donovan! If I was sure I could make it 'til then I wouldn't have asked you!" she whined. Mr. Donovan rolled his eyes and waved his hands, dismissing her.

Katelyn left the language labs building and headed over to the infirmary, where the grade 11 & 12 third period merged on Monday's for CPR practice. The only thing that bothered her about that, was the fact that she had to pass through the room where they were to get to the nurses station, and Tyler, Callie and Brandon were both in that room. 'Greeeat' she thought miserably as she pushed the infirmary's door open and ambled slowly down the stairs, clutching her stomach and trying to keep her eyes from watering. When she reached the door she could here the boys and girls talking to each other, completely ignoring the teacher. Very quietly Katelyn slipped through the door, but it slammed loudly. Everyone looked up, including Tyler, Callie, and Brandon, who looked at her quizically. She raised her hand meekly and kept walking as if she had a broom up her ass. It hurt THAT bad. If this was...you know..it had never hurt that bad before.

"Excuse me?" she asked the lady at the desk. "I need to see nurse Collins. It's an emergency."

The receptionst, Regina, nodded. "Yes, have a seat I'll go get her. She's not with anyone right now anyway." Regina said as she toddled down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Someone's here to see you, Mary." she told Nurse Collins, who hurried out to the waiting room.

"Oh! Katelyn, what a...surprise!" Nurse. Collins said. "What's wrong, dear?"

Katelyn stood up, clutching her stomach. "I-well, it's..I don't know." she offered.

"Okay sweetie follow me." she said as she led Katelyn into an examining room.

"It just started this morning. I don't know what it is, if it's my..you know..it's never hurt this bad."

"Oh, hmm. Lay down on the table, Katelyn."

Katelyn did as she was told. Nurse Collins poked at her lower stomach for a minute or so before telling Katelyn to go into the washroom and check. Katelyn did as she was told, and well, it WAS that. "Nurse Collins?" Katelyn asked, emerging from the bathroom. "It was..but..why does it hurt that bad. Last month's was fine!"

"Well, Ms. Westlake, it varies from month-to-month. Are you on any other medication's that I do not know of?"

"Well the rehab put me on this pill to prevent me from relapsing into anorexia..but that didn't affect October's.."

"Okay then, I'm going to give you some medication to stop the pain. If it happens again next month, let me know."

I took the pills, gulped them down, and made my way quickly through the crowded classroom, the only one in the building.

The pills had made her feel better immediately, but instead of going back to 3rd period she decided to go back to her dorm and rest until lunch time. No one would really care.

On her way in, however, she heard Mrs. Pardee, Mr. Pardee and Dean Marymount arguing behind the Pardee's door. "Dean Marymount, how do you think the students are going to feel about that! That's an entire year they're missing!" Mrs. Pardee cried.

"Angelica, please! There are only about 47 students who will be participating in this study, and we have already notified their parents, who gave us full permission! These people will do anything to better their children's education. Plus, if they do, the colleges they've applied to have agreed to give them all scholarship's when they're finished! The only people it'll inconveinence is the contractor's who'll have to build another dorm because we simply need more room, which is not a big deal!"

Katelyn had heard enough. She scurried up the stairs to room 303 and flopped down on her bed. "What was he talking about!" she wondered aloud before drifting off to sleep. About 20 minutes later she heard the bell and woke up. After removing her blazer she slipped out the room and walked down to the dining hall.

She had begun to forget about the whole conversation she'd eavesdropped on about an hour earlier, when Dean Marymount stepped up onto the stage at the far end of the hall with a microphone. "ATTENTION, STUDENTS! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN FOR A FEW MINUTES. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" The students dropped into the nearest seats.

"What's going on?" Tyler whispered to no one inparticular.

"Uh..I think this has something to do with what I told you I over-heard, even though I'm not sure what it was all over." Katelyn whispered as she turned her attention to the Dean.

"WAVERLY ACADEMY HAS BEEN SELECTED TO PARTICIPATE IN A STUDY, THANKS TO OUR STELLAR ACADEMIC RECORDS. 47 STUDENTS, 35 GRADE 12'S AND 12 GRADE 11'S HAVE BEEN SPECIALLY SELECTED TO PARTICIPATE IN A LONGER SCHOOL YEAR."

"What the hell?" the grade 12's and 11's complained.

"Shhh. Shh everyone be quiet!" Angelica Pardee hollered.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN IS YOU WILL BE GOING TO SCHOOL OVER THE SUMMER. THE GRADE 12'S AND 11'S SELECTED, THAT IS. THE GRADE 12'S WILL PUT OFF COLLEGE FOR 3 MONTHS, BUT WHEN YOU ARE READY, YOU WILL RECIEVE A FULL SCHOLARSHIP IN THE FIELD OF YOUR CHOICE."

"What about the grade 11's!" Heath Ferro yelled.

"AH, YES. THE 7 SPECIAL GRADE 11'S, THE ONES WHO HAVE MANTAINED STRAIGHT A'S SINCE SEPTEMBER, ARE BEING PUT UP INTO GRADE 12, AND WILL BE DOING THE SUMMER PROGRAM ALONG WITH THE REGULAR GRADE 12'S. THEY TOO WILL GET A SCHOLARSHIP OF THEIR CHOICE TO THE COLLEGE THEY GET ACCEPTED TO."

"We haven't even applied to college yet!" a straight A grade 11 girl named Laura, yelled.

"NEXT WEEK THE 7 SELECTED GRADE 11 STUDENTS, AND THE GRADE 12'S WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN SPECIALLY DESIGNED TESTS. IF YOU FAIL THAT TEST YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO STAY AND FINISH OUT THE SCHOOL YEAR REGULARLY. THE ONES THAT PASS ARE THE ONES THAT WILL GO ON AND APPLY TO COLLEGES. ALL THE COLLEGES IN THE COUNTRY HAVE BEEN TOLD OF THIS STUDY, SEEING AS THERE ARE 2 OTHER SCHOOL'S. WAVERLY WAS RANKED NUMBER 2 IN THE COUNTRY ACADEMICALLY. NUMBER'S 1 AND THREE ARE PARTICIPATING AS WELL."

"Will we be going to this longer summer thing with them?" and eager grade 12 ''nerd'', Gregory, asked.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT. YOU WILL BE LIVING HERE FOR THE SUMMER."

"What about vacation!" Tara Creamer, a girl who obviously wouldn't get picked but thought she would, complained.

"THERE WILL BE 3 WEEKS ALLOWED FOR A VACATION OF YOUR CHOICE, AND 2 WEEKS AT THE END OF THE REGULAR SCHOOL YEAR TO GO HOME, PREPARE, AND SEE YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS."

"Our parents will never allow this!" Josh Gravey, a super-smart, super-hot, grade 12 boy yelled.

"AU CONTRAIRE, MR. GRAVEY. I HAVE ALREADY CONTACTED YOUR PARENTS AND OBTAINED PERMISSION."

Everyone groaned. "OH COME ON, STUDENTS! JUST THINK, NO STUDENT LOANS, NO DEBT, 3 WEEKS OF PARENTAL-FREE VACATION, ACCESS TO WHATEVER YOU WANT! AS LONG AS YOU MAINTAIN YOUR GRADES!" Mr. Pardee hollered. Everyone cheered.

"_There, Marymount. Unless you want them to rebel, I suggest you leave it at that." _Mr. Pardee hissed before sitting back down.

"YES, YES..WELL, CARRY ON WITH YOUR LUNCH, CHILDREN. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE, DON'T HESITATE TO ASK. THE STUDENTS PARTICIPATING WILL BE ANNOUNCED TOMORROW DURING CHAPEL."

Everyone went back to eating their lunch. The mood at Katelyn's table had changed completely.

"I wonder if we were all selected..." Brett mused, poking at her Ceaser salad. Callie, Easy, Brandon, Tyler, and Jenny looked at each other.

"I hope so." Katelyn sighed sadly. "If we're not, I'll never see you guys again after graduation!"

Everyone fell silent. "Wow." Easy said.

"Mmm." Katelyn agreed.

-----

Next morning - Chapel

-----

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! BE QUIET, IM GOING TO ANNOUNCE THE STUDENT'S PARTICIPATING!" Dean Marymount bellowed.

Everyone sat up straight to hear if their name was going to be called. Brett grabbed Callie's hand, who grabbed Katelyn's hand, who grabbed Jenny's hand.

"Ackerson, Maria." he called, and a tall brunette girl went and stood beside him.

"Benson, Jaret." a tall blonde senior stood behind Maria.

"Buchanon, Brandon." Brandon grinned as he strode to the front of the chapel.

"Carmichael, Tinsley." Tinsley glided up to the front and stood on the other side of Dean Marymount.

"Ferro, Heath." Heath jumped up, and Katelyn's eyes widened.

"Heath is SMART?" she whispered to Brett, who nodded.

"Yeah, he may be an asshole, but he gets good grades."

"More like his daddy BUYS them for him." Callie hissed. Brett laughed.

"True, that's true."

They stopped talking and turnerd their attention back to the named.

"Francis, Sage." Sage tucked her hair behind her ear and delicately walked up.

"Gregory, Madison." Madison, a anorexic looking red-headed 11th grader stepped slowly to beside Jenny

"Garrison, Tru." Tru Garrison, a blue-eyed blonde skank in grade twelve skipped happily up beside Madison.

"Humphrey, Jenny." Jenny squealed delightedly as she ran to the front of the chapel.

Katelyn and Callie and Brett glanced at each other nervously. "Oh gosh, I hope we all make it! Summer vacation with you guys would be SO FUN!"

They all agreed.

About 27 names later Katelyn was growing nervous, until she heard.

"Messerscmidt, Brett." Brett smiled and ran up to join the others.

"Najimy, Tyler." Tyler looked at Katelyn across the chapel.

"St. Girard, Alan." Alan bumped fists with Easy before walking up casually.

A few names later relief truly washed over Katelyn.

"Vernon, Callie." Callie glanced at Katelyn nervously before letting go of her hand and prancing to the front.

"Walsh, Easy." Easy smiled as he strode up and gave Jenny a big hug.

"And last, but not least.."

Katelyn squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed. If she didn't get called she'd be the only one of her group NOT going!

"Westlake, Katelyn." Katelyn stayed in her spot, eyes still shut, having not heard Dean Marymount.

"Ms. Westlake?" Dean Marymount bellowed. Katelyn's eyes snapped open and she dashed up to the front.

"Omigosh." she breathed, hugging her friends. "I didn't think I was going to make it. But we ALL did. That's so bizarre!"

"I know!" Jenny cried, hugging Katelyn. The boys, who had been on the other side of Dean Marymount, ambled over just as he said;

"OKAY, STUDENTS, BACK TO CLASS. THE SWITCH WITH THAT GRADE 11'S WILL BE MADE NEXT MONDAY. NO POINT IN DOING IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK."

Everyone went back to their normal routine after that.

-----

After supper

-----

After supper Jenny, Brett, Katelyn and Callie had gathered in their room with Tinsley. "Okay, girls. I say we go celebrate." Tinsley announced, pulling a bottle of grapefruit vodka from her messenger bag.

"Not me, I mean, no alcohol for me. I don't need a hang-over tomorrow."

"You guys, she's right. If we're caught with any illegal substances we're off the special study list, and it'd be really good for the college transcript, and a resume..." Brett mused.

"Is that all you THINK about, Brett? God." Tinsley muttered as she shoved the drink back into her bag.

"Fine. I'll go find your boyfriends. They'll drink with me!"

"You stay away from them, Tins. Go get Heath or something." Callie ordered. Tinsley rolled her eyes and stomped off.

After Tinsley left the girls decided to just relax. "I wonder what the purpose of this study is.." Katelyn mused, taking her hair out of it's ponytail.

"Why don't you go ask Pardee?" Callie suggested. "We all want to know."

Katelyn got up, put her slippers on, and padded down the hall to the Pardee's apartment. She knocked on their door and seconds later it was flung open. "Katelyn, hello." Mr. Pardee said tiredly, moving aside to let her in.

"Is Mrs. Pardee here?" she asked. He nodded.

"Angelica!" he hollered. Mrs. Pardee appeared moments later.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what the purpose of this study is."

"Well, years ago middle school used to be for grades 6-9, instead of the 3 years. We're trying it out to see how the extra time will affect students of this generation."

"Um, Mrs. Pardee...we're only staying for like, an extra 3 months. And we're not in middle school!"

"Yes, but we're taking this slow. Trying it out for a few months on the students who have the rest of their lives ahead of them instead of the young ones who still have several grades to go. We're going to see if it affects your grades in a good or bad way. If the outcome is good, we'll put middle school back to grades 6-9."

"What if the outcome is bad! We'll have participated for nothing!"

"You will still get your scholarships for participating, whether or not the outcome is good. We have faith in you kids."

Katelyn shrugged and turned to leave. She got back to the dorm and explained it to her roomies before falling asleep.

-----

Next afternoon

-----

The next day way Wednesday, and the first day of the Middle Schooler's(im pretending this is a grade's 6-12 school) exams, so the highschool students got afternoon off. Katelyn and Jenny were getting ready to go riding with Easy and Tyler(who had his horses, Gandolf and Coco sent up recently). Katelyn pulled on her black belted pea coat over her pink cashmere zip-up hoodie and dark Dolce&Gabbana skinny jeans, her classic berburry newsboy cap, scarf, black fur-trimmed wedge heeled boots, and her black mittens. Jenny pulled on her berburry coat, scarf, her tiny leather mittens, and her comfy beige fur-trimmed pink Uggs. There wasn't even snow on the ground, but there was a bitter cold wind, causing them to bundle up like that.

It was a long way across the campus to the stables. The cold wind whipped at the girls' hair, mussing it up, and turning their cheeks a cold pink. "I hope they're all ready when we get there." Jenny said, her teeth chattering as she pulled her scarf up more around her face.

"I know." Katelyn moaned as she followed suit with her scarf. "God, I never remembered it being this cold mid-November before!"

Jenny scoffed. "Probably Mother Nature paying us back for the wicked-hot summer."

Katelyn nodded in agreement. They kept walking in silence, trying to keep warm my shoving their mittened hands deep in their pockets and walking close. When the stables came into view they saw the boys in the smaller of the paddocks. Easy was leading two large black horses, one black and one beige. Katelyn assumed the black one was Credo, he was always talking about her. Then her gaze shifted to Tyler, who was leading a huge chocolate brown stallion, and a gorgeous white Arabian horse, by their reins. "Hey boys." Katelyn breathed as she and Jenny slipped through the fence.

"Hey." Tyler and Easy said in unison. Jenny ran up to Easy and gave him a hug and a big kiss, while Katelyn just sort of slowly made her way over to Tyler. They weren't really "together together" again-yet. So she wanted to take it as slow as she could, considering what he did to break them up in the first place.

After Easy and Tyler breifed Katelyn on how to properly ride a horse(Jenny goes with Easy all the time, so she knew), they helped her up, got on their horses, and rode off. "Ooh!" Katelyn squealed as Coco(the Arabian horse) took off at a run.

Hours later they were leaving the stables. "Gosh that was fun!" Katelyn exclaimed as she walked wobbly between Easy and Jenny, who was helping her walk.

"You okay, Kate?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. It was fun, but it hurt."

"Usually does your first time. It stretches your leg muscles."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Katelyn interrupted. "As interesting as this conversation IS, I'm going to have to stop it. Because if you continue talking about muscle stretching and first times, I might die from laughter, and I can't die. I'm so sorry."

Easy rolled his eyes, stole Katelyn's hat, and messed up her hair before setting the hat back on her head. Katelyn stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking. "Pssh." Easy brushed it off. Katelyn punched him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up." she told him with a teasing smirk.

-----

20 minutes later

-----

Brandon, who, when they all went into Rhinecliff, bought hot chocolate, had gone back to his dorm room to get it after they got back from the stables, and now Jenny, Brandon, Easy, Katelyn and Tyler were lounging on the big leather armchairs in Maxwell Hall, drinking some. It warmed them up right away, but it was also full of sugar, so now Katelyn, who never handled excessive amounts of sugar, was on a major sugar high..after her 3rd cup.

"Omigosh. Omigosh. Omigosh. It's almost CHRISTMAAAAAASSSSS!" she kept squealing, even though it was more than a month 'til they got off for the holiday's.

"Yes, Katie, it's almost Christmas." Tyler cooed, patting her back as she randomly sat on his lap. It was a habit, really, she did it to lots of people.

"I'm sooo excited. Are you guys going anywhere good for break?" she asked happily.

"Santa Barbara. My aunt got a house there." Tyler said.

Jenny shrugged. "Back to Manhatten for me."

"I'm going with her. My family is just going to Hawaii..again. So I got permission to go, and Jenny's dad wants to meet me, anyway." Easy said. Jenny grinned widely and squeezed his hand.

"I'm going home to Conneticut, to my grandparents' house in Greenwich. How FUN!" Katelyn exclaimed sarcastically, her sugar high wearing off..slightly.

"Really?" Brandon asked. "I live in Greenwich!"

"You staying there for break?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, my step-mother, who shall remain nameless, insists that the twins are too young to fly on a plane. For christs sakes, they're 3 years old, I have pictures from when I was 2 and my parents took me to Tokyo, because my mother was playing in a symphony for some big important guy."

"Your mum plays in a symphony!" Katelyn asked, her eyes lighting up. "That sounds so cool!"

Everyone grew quiet. "She DID." Brandon replied quietly.

"Well what happened? She quit?" Katelyn asked.

"Kate-" Easy began.

"She died." Brandon said abruptly.

Katelyn's already pale skin turned white. "Oh, gosh. I- I'm..sorry..about that..and your mum..I-" she stammered.

"Thanks, but don't worry, it's okay, you didn't know. I never talk about my family." Brandon responded.

"Okay.." Katelyn said as she shakily set her hot chocolate down. She never knew anyone who didn't have a mum. She knew people who's parents were divorced, like her best friends, Amy, who's parents have been seperated since she was about 3, and Cailin Freemont, who's parents divorced last summer. But death? Never. It scared her to think that could happen to someone's parent-even HERS.

Tinsley, who had just skipped in with Callie, walked up to them-interrupting Katelyn's thoughts. "Hey my fabulous friends." Tinsley cooed. She saw Jenny roll her eyes, and smirked, knowing that Jenny barely tolerated Tinsley. Same with Easy..and, well, everyone else. She had no problem with the girl, seeing how she barely knew her she couldn't judge her.

"Hey Tinsley, hey Callie." they chorused.

"What's up?" Tinsley asked, taking a sip of Easy's hot chocolate.

"Nothing. Just hanging out." he replied monotonously.

"Hmm," Tinsley looked around the crowded. room. "Katelyn, baby you look like you've seena ghost! You okay, girl?"

Katelyn snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh-huh, I'm fine." she stammered.

"You sure? You look pale." Jenny noted.

Katelyn glanced around at her friends. "I'm fine." she smiled.

"Alrighty."

-----

8:30 PM

Dumbarton 303

-----

After dinner Katelyn decided to just go backand relax in her room. She slipped on her black Yoga pants with her hoodie and sat crossed-legged on her bed with her laptop. She logged on to MSN to see if Amy was around to talk. She was.

**.Amy. ; Katelynnn!**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Amyyyy!**

**.Amy. ; What's up, girrrl?**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Not much. I went horseback riding on Coco, one of Colin's horses today. He rode Gandolf. We went with Easy and Jenny.**

**.Amy. ; Sweet. Boarding school sounds like so much fun:(**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Oh, it is. But there is A-LOT of drama. You think prep school kids are perfect? Uh...no. We all have ISS-UUUUES. Anyway, enuff 'bout that. What's up with u?**

**.Amy. ; Well..remember how we talked about me coming to visit you..**

**.:Katelyn:. ; o..SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! OMG REALLY!**

**.Amy. ; YEAH! I donno when though, after Christmas.**

**.:Katelyn:. ; WOO! Omg, guess what!**

**.Amy. ; Omg what! lol**

**.:Katelyn:. ; I'm so smart, I'm being moved up a grade starting Monday! Not just me, there are some other grade 11's doing it too! Inclu. Ty and Jenny. And we're all going to be part of some new study the government is trying out. They're putting us through school during the summer-dnt worry, we get off 2 weeks early from school to go home and prepare and get 3 weeks vacation time-for three extra months. They're testing to see if extra school time will improve everyone's grades. If the 3 month study is successful, they're adding an extra year on to middle school so they can start improving grades early to better their chances of getting scholarships or wtv. And get this, whoever passes the summer course gets a full scholarship to whatever collage they get accepted to! I know what u r thinking. I havent applied yet and the grade 12's have. Well, next week that other grade 11's and I are taking a specially designed test to see if we really are capable of it. If we pass that test we will go on to apply for college and do the study. If we don't, we have to finish out our school years regularly and pay for College on our own. There are 3 boarding schools doing this in the states-we're # 2-so all the ''post secondary'' places have been notified and are willing. WOO!**

**.Amy. ; Whoa, Kate. That's wicked..but u do realise how much work it'll be, don't u?**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Oh come on, Ame. I've gotten straight A's and 2 B's so far this year, and I've never ever gotten a C in my life. Grade 12 can't be THAT much different. I even know what I want to be-a clothing designer.**

**.Amy. ; Oh, well as long as you know what your doing.**

**.:Katelyn:. ; We've been through like, 3 breifings and stuff like that with Dean Marymount in the past 2 days.**

**.Amy. ; Well okay then. lol. Anyway, I g2g. I'll c u after xmas break, 'kay?**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Im cmn home 4 xmas break!**

**.Amy. ; I kno, your cousin Ashton told me, but I'm going to some place in Bora Bora-where they have those glass-floored huts-with my mum and Jackson. So I won't get 2 c u til I come visit.**

**.:Katelyn:. ; Aww, too bad. But have fun! Lylas.**

**.Amy. ; Lylas.**

Katelyn logged off MSN, no one else was on, just a few jerks from her old class and some bitches she hated to talk to.

Jenny was doing some Chemistry homework in the library, Brett was hanging out with Benny Cunningham, studying for a Latin test, and Callie was out with a few of her other friends, probably smoking in the woods somewhere. Katelyn closed her laptop and set it on her desk. She pulled off her hoodie and grabbed a pale lime green racer-back tank top and slipped it, and her baby blue UGG's on before pulling the hoodie back on and stuffing the excess pant-leg into the boots. She decided to go get a cappuchino from Maxwell House, an H.H. Richardson building.

After getting the drink she slowly made her way back to Dumbarton, sipping from the cup as she went. It was a cool night, and the wind whipped her hair around. She decided to stay outside to finish the Cappuchino. Katelyn sat down on Dumbarton's top step and leaned against the bricks, surveying the campus. Some students were playing a little before-light's-out frisbee, which she didn't understand the point off, some were sneaking off the go smoke joints in the woods, and some were just making there way to and from the library, or heading back to their dorms. No matter what she said, Katelyn loved it here.

The wind had picked up a bit, and Katelyn's hair was getting ridiculously messed up, so she pulled the soft pink hood over her head, not caring that it made her look like a cone-head and obscured her vision. She was about to toss her cup into the garbage can hidden discreetly off to the side of the steps, blending into the trees and bushes, when she noticed a male figure making it's way up the steps towards her.

Brandon.

"Hey." she said softly. She hadn't spoken to him since this afternoon in the lounge when she accidently brought up the subject of his mum.

"Hey, Kate." he murmured, sitting down next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just needed a caffeine fix." she smiled, showing him her cup.

"Ah, I understand." he laughed, taking it from her and drinking the last little bit in the bottom of the cup before tossing it into the garbage expertly.

"Yeah." she said, tugging the sleeves over her fists, gripping them as she hugged her body. "Uhm, were you looking for Callie, 'cause she went off with-"

"No, I wasn't. I wanted to talk to you." he said.

"Oh. Okay, what about?"

"You know how you said..about..in the lounge?"

Katelyn nodded. "Mmhmm," she murmured. "I'm really sorry Brandon, I had NO idea. No one ever mentioned anything about your family before-neither did you."

"I know, it's because I prefer to not think about...well, you know..and I'd rather not be reminded of my step-mother and step-siblings. They do nothing but annoy me when I'm home, so I was wondering, since you're going to be in Greenwich too for Christmas break...if you wanted to hang out? It'd help keep my mind off my messed-up family."

Katelyn grinned. "Sure! I know what it's like to have a messed up family, trust me. You met Kyle...but you have yet to meet my parents..god." Katelyn's grin turned to a grimace as she pressed a cashmere covered fist to her forehead.

"How about we make a deal. I'll meet your parents, and you can meet my dad."

"Okay." Katelyn agreed as she glanced down at her watch. "Oh, damn. It's 9:30. I better start getting ready for bed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. See ya." Brandon gave Katelyn a hug before he walked away and she hurried inside.


	12. Drama drama drama

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to live with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. 2 years later, once they have regained their financial success, their grandparents demand that they ship them off to Waverly Academy, a prestigeous boarding school where Kyle's "problem"(which got them kicked out of several other school's that their grandparent's paid for)wouldn't be tolerated. Kyle is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since then. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 11**

**----------**

The next morning it wasn't as cold as the past few days, so many of the students wore long sleeved t-shirts to try and keep warm. Of course there were the ones who didn't care, but it was their fault if they got sick. Katelyn chose to wear an old, fitted, navy-blue knit sweater under her Waverly blazer that said ROOTS, with her beige hiphugger cordoroy pants and brown Gucci loafers. She made her way to the dining hall after Chapel with Sage Francis, who wore a long-sleeved grass-green cashmere sweater that off-set her platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and Callie, who was wearing a pink button-down t-shirt and knee length black flouncy skirt with her Gucci loafers. Practically everyone had a pair of Gucci loafers here.

For breakfast today they served toast, yogurt, and your choice of a peach, apple, or banana. Katelyn took a peach and sat down at her usual table, removing her blazer and draping it over the back of her chair. The conversation that day wasn't very interesting. Even though it's breakfast, there is usually something more exciting to talk about. Katelyn thought she might fall face-first onto her plate, she was so bored with it all. She was about to pour some water into her mug when Francesca Hilbert-the stuck-up daughter of A-list actors Jason and Nikki Hilbert-who also happened to be the most annoying somophore ever, tapped Katelyn daintily on her shoulder. "Katelyn?" she asked, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on her waist, trying to look impatient. Katelyn turned and managed to stifle her scoff.

"Yeah, Francesca?" she asked.

"Dean Marymount is looking for you, he's in the Main Hall. I was just there to check back in after I visited my dad on the set of his new-"

"Thanks, Francesca. I'll be back guys." Katelyn said as she got up and left the dining hall.

Once outside she breathed in the scent of the woodstove burning in the basement of dining hall, and listened to the fallen leaves crunch under her weight. As she turned the corner towards the Main Hall she noticed a sleek black car with the license plate...oh my gosh. Could it be..? Katelyn's eyes widened and she started to run. If it was who she thought it was it was either good or bad. She raced up the steps and flung open the heavy wooden doors as quick as she could manage. She stepped out of the foyer and into the main area.

"MUM!" she squealed, running and hugging her mother. If her mother had paid a surprise visit a week before, Katelyn would've grimaced and stayed as far away as possible, but after what she found out about Brandon, she was just glad tosee her.

Mrs. Westlake, who wasn't used to that kind of affection from her daughter, stumbled a bit before hugging her back and sitting down. "Hey, Katie. How are you, sweetheart?" she asked softly, patting the seat between herself and Dean Marymount. Katelyn's face turned milk-white as she took a seat. Oh dear god, what happened!

"Mum..?" she asked.

"Your looking terribly thin, baby." Luciana murmured, smoothing her daughter's hair down.

Dean Marymount cleared his throat. "I believe there is an issue that needs to be brought up here." he said.

Luciana righted herself and turned to Katelyn. "Katelyn, I know about your rehab stint." she said, her voice shaky-like she was trying to decide whether to be scared or angry. "I think it's best we remove you from-"

Angry tears sprung to Katelyn's golden brown eyes. "No! I CAN'T LEAVE HERE! I LOVE IT!"

"Ms. Westlake, please. Listen to your mother." Dean Marymount interrupted. Katelyn gave him the evil eye and turned back to her mum.

"I just can't, mum. Please! The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you'd pull me from Waverly. Part of the reason that I developed..that problem..was the stress from going to, oh god, like 2,000 schools in the past 3 years! That on top of all the other stress was just too much and I never felt like eating! If you make me move schools again, I swear to god I'll do it again!"

"Katelyn Arianna Westlake! How did you pay for that, anyway!" Luciana demanded.

"Mrs. Westlake, I'm afraid I'll have to explain that. See, we have this student fund for occasions such as these. Thid year's are several million dollars, so we paid for it. It was only 75,000. We only agreed to it after Katelyn pleaded her case."

"You should be FIRED," Mrs. Westlake spat at the Dean. "It's not right to keep this from the child's parents!"

Dean Marymount cleared his throat again. "It was our therapist who made the final decision. She isn't allowed to release any information. We were under the impression you were told."

"Whatever." Luciana scoffed. "Katelyn, your bank account is frozen for the next 3 months."

"What about Christmas! I have to buy presents for my friends!"

Luciana sighed. "I suppose you're right. I will allow you to have several thousand dollars, for the essentials AND christmas shopping-how does 3,000 sound?"

"Fine. Whatever." Katelyn retorted, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"And about Christmas vacation, you're not going to visit nana and grandpa-"

"WHAT!"

"-In Florida with Kyle, you're going to go to MY parents' houes in Greenwich. Katelyn, I believe this is a beyond reasonable punishment."

Katelyn kept her head pointed towards the ground, so neither her Mum or Marymount could see her smile. She hadn't even know she was supposed to go to Florida, she thought it was always Greenwich. This was awesome.

"Whatever." Katelyn grumbled, forcing more tears out to try and make her mum believe her punishment was hurting her. "Can I go back to breakfast now?" she asked, wiping her crying eyes. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she got off so easily. She couldn't even believe that they were able to trick Marymount into not calling her mother in the first place.

"Yes, you may." Mrs. Westlake waved her hand.

Dean Marymount jumped up. "One moment, Katelyn. You MAY leave, but your going to be required to attend weekly counselling sessions with several other students in the mental health center."

"Oh for fuc-"

"Katelyn!" Luciana snapped.

"FINE!" Katelyn yelled before storming out. Once she was around the corner again a huge smile broke across her face. "Yes." she whispered excitedly to herself as she ran the rest of the way back to the dining hall.

Everyone was still sitting around when she made the tretourous walk across the hall to her table. "Hey, look who's back."

"Hi guys." Katelyn said softly, sliding into her seat and picking at the cold toast.

"Where were you, sweetie?" Callie asked as she downed some orange juice.

"Well-it...was nothing. Don't worry." Katelyn finished hurriedly.

"Alright.." Brandon trailed off.

Ignoring the disbelief in his voice Katelyn finished her breakfast and went to put the tray back.

-----

1 week later

-----

It was a cold late-November night-after dinner-and Katelyn was lounging around on one of the Maxwell House balcony recliners, reading a book she bought in town, about the Underground Railway, and drinking a coffee sweetened with several Splenda's. She tugged her Watermelon pink Diane Von Furtsenburg cashmere wrap sweater sleeves over her hands so the cup wouldn't burn her tiny hands. She was all alone in the little alcove, the chair next to her stood empty. Easy was out saying goodbye to Credo-his parents were taking her back to their Kentucky farm for the winter, Jenny was in getting help on her Phyics homework-grade 12 was ALOT harder than they all thought, Callie was in town shopping, Brett was off with her boyfriend, Jeremiah, Alan was..somewhere, probably smoking with Teague and Heath, and Brandon was nowhere to be found, and Katelyn couldn't exactly walk into Richards to find him.

So, instead of risking getting in major trouble, she whipped out her new hot pink RAZR phone. She logged onto OwlNet and found Brandon's name.

-----Meanwhile

In Richards

-----

Brandon lay stretched out on his bed, listening to some weird Acid pop-punk japanese music the kid in the room across the hall had given him, when he felt his silver Nokia phone buzz in his pocket. He flipped it open and sat it was a text message-from Katelyn.

**BrandonBuchanan: Hey, Kate.**

**KatelynWestlake: What's up, hotstuff?**

**BrandonBuchanan: Nothing. Listening 2 some weird music Trey gave me.**

**KatelynWestlake: U sould shut it off and come hang out with me.**

**BrandonBuchanan: Well..**

**KatelynWestlake: Please, Brandonpuppy dog eyes & pouty lips, I'm all by myself!**

**BrandonBuchanan: Where are you?**

**KatelynWestlake: Maxwell. That balcony alcove u were in that time. Come on.**

**BrandonBuchanan: There are always lots of people in Maxwell House, Kate.**

**KatelynWestlake: No one I want to hangout with**

**KatelynWestlake:(**

**BrandonBuchanan: Okayyy. I'll be right there.**

**KatelynWestlake: K. C u in a sec, love.**

**BrandonBuchana: Yep. C u Princess.**

Brandon flipped his cellphone shut. He smiled and sat up against his headboard. He chuckled and practically tore the headphones off as he shoved his phone in his pocket and headed for the door. He never could say no to Katelyn. She was one of his best friends-and one of the cutest, nicest girls at Waverly. He pulled on his special edition Dolce and Gabbana lace-up loafers and pulled his Waverly jacket on over his white Brook Brothers button down. It was cold, so he needed the jacket.

When Brandon arrived at Maxwell house, it was crowded. He saw a bunch of people he and Katelyn BOTH knew, but he knew she disliked most of them because of their snobby attitudes and the way they treated everyone 'beneath' them. He slowly made his way up the stairs 'til his reached the floor with the big brown leather recliners. He saw Katelyn sitting in the very last one, the one beside her empty. She looked so cute and innocent, holding a coffee cup, and staring intently at her book. He decided to sneak up on her, so he walked over to the wall and took the long way around instead of weaving in and out of everyone. He reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"AHHH!" she screeched, spilling her coffee all over her dark wash Chip & Pepper skinny jeans, she hadn't drank much of it so there was alot, and it ran down her legs and onto her beige UGGS. Brandon glanced at them, wondering how many pairs of UGGS a girl could have. He's seen her wear baby blue ones, pink ones, white ones, purple ones, green ones, black ones, these ones.

"Oh, shit!" Brandon exclaimed as he grabbed napkins from the kids at the table behind him and handing some to Katelyn as he dabbed at her left leg.

"Hey." Katelyn greeted him brightly as she wiped up the trickling trail of coffee going down her right leg.

Brandon stared dumfoundedly at her. Any other girl and she would've slapped him across his smooth-as-a-baby's-bottom face and called him a dickless moron, but Katelyn wasn't just another girl. "Hey. Oh god, I am so sorry, Kate." he murmured.

"Brandon, it's okay. I'm not going to call you a dickless moron-or slap you across your smooth-as-a-baby's-bottom face."

Brandon's eyes grew wide. "Shit. I thought that out LOUD!"

Katelyn blushed. "Yeah, but it's okay. I won't laugh at you." she giggled before throwing the napkins into her empty cup and falling back into the chair. Brandon sat opposite her.

"So what'd you want to do?" he asked.

Katelyn shrugged. "I actually don't know." she pursed her DuWop lip venom 'Pink Frosting' glossed lips together. "Any suggestions?"

"I..hmm.." Brandon put his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned his head against his hand. "Got a deck of cards?"

Katelyn shook her head. "Nope, but I think Billy does. I'll be right back." she said. Billy-short for Roberta- was this senior girl that all senior boys wanted. She had been Katelyn's student guide on the first day, and from the second Katelyn saw her she was jealous of her. She had volumous dark, glossy girls, big brown eyes, lashes so thick and black she never needed any make-up, and naturally cherry red lips. She kind of looked like the lead singer of The Pussycat Dolls. Brandon watched Katelyn prance across the top floor and go down to where Billy was sitting with her boyfriend, Trevor, and best friends, Sarah and Monica. He watched her talk to them, and watched Billy hand her a deck of personalized cards with fancy B's on the back. From what he had heard, Billy was the best card player at Waverly-out of the girls, that is.

"Got 'em?" Brandon smiled as Katelyn slid back into her chair.

"Yah. Billy ALWAYS has cards." she said, placing the deck infront of Brandon. "So? What'd you want them for?"

"We could play go fish."

Katelyn squinted at him, and for the first time Brandon noticed that her golden brown eyes were flecked with forest green. "Oh come on, Brandon!" Katelyn whined, closing her book and leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. "Isn't there a, oh, I don't know, non boring card game you know?" she asked, pretending to be mad, but her eyes were twinkling, which indicated she was trying not to laugh.

"Well we could make it interesting..." he said mischeviously.

Katelyn straightened up, looking very interested. "Brandon Buchanan is going to do something out of character? I'm SHOCKED. SHOCKED I tell you." she snorted with laughter, which made Brandon laugh.

Brandon shook his head with laughter. "So, where's Tyler tonight? Usually he's with you."

Katelyn stopped laughing and looked up, her perfect eyebrows furrowed. "You know what...that never even crossed my mind. Hold on, I'm going to IM him."

**KatelynWestlake: Hey, Ty! Where u at? I haven't seen u since this morningheart**

**KatelynWestlake: Want to hangout with Brandon & Me? We're in Maxwell house.**

**KatelynWestlake: Tyler?**

**KatelynWestlake: Ty?**

**KatelynWestlake?????**

**KatelynWestlake: Whatever.**

Katelyn stomped her foot in frustration, grumbling as she shoved her phone into her back pocket. She wasn't going to wait around for Tyler, they weren't even officially dating again...yet. "What's up?" Brandon asked.

"Well, he's online, but he's not answering."

A light bulb went off in Brandon's head. Tyler did seem to be acting strange this morning. He hadn't seen him since him, Easy, and Tyler left the room for Chapel this morning. "Can I check something?"

**BrandonBuchanan: Hey, man. Where u at?**

**TylerNajimy: Smoking the good stuff with my girl Brianna Benson at that picnic table. Bhind Richards.**

**BrandonBuchanan: ...dude, I thought you were with Katelyn.**

**TylerNajimy: DUDE, she ain't my girl. Bri is.**

**BrandonBuchanan: Really? Could've fucking fooled me. Everyone thinks u r with Katelyn..including her, me, well, as I said, EVERYONE. You too walk around like you're together, she talks about how much she likes you.**

**TylerNajimy: Yah, I mean, she's a cool chick and everything, but she won't do any of the outrageous stuff I like to do, and she always tries 2 stop me. That's why I started messing around with Bri when Kate & I were still dating. We still would be dating if she hadn't have caught me.**

**BrandonBuchanan: How could you play her like that?**

**TylerNajimy: Look, I aint datin Bri, either. We just..hang out and fool around, just like I do with Kate.**

**BrandonBuchanan: Well to me it seems that she's under the impression you two will officially be back together...soon. She was talking with Brett n Cal about it.**

**TylerNajimy: Speaking of Ms. Callie Vernon, she is your GF, right?**

**BrandonBuchanan: Yeah..**

**TylerNajimy: Then why have u taken such an interest in Kate?**

**BrandonBuchanan: She's one of my BEST FRIENDS. Look, man, you have to decide between Kate and Bri. Preferably Kate because if you don't, who knows what'll happen to her. She might relapse. You have to talk to her. SOON.**

**TylerNajimy: Wtv dude, I gotta finish this joint then walk Bri down to the front gates. Her cab is waitin. We can see it from here. Later.**

**BrandonBuchanan: Whatever, Tyler.**

"Fuck." Brandon hissed as he handed Katelyn back her phone. She looked up from the book, her eyes gleaming innocently. Brandon felt so sorry for her-especially for the fact that Tyler started messing around with Bri behind Kate's back-he just wanted to hug her, but if he did she would know something was up.

"Everything okay?" she asked, smiling.

"Mmhmm." Brandon murmured. "Well, it's like, 9:00, I'm going back to Richards, okay?"

Katelyn sat up. "Oh! Yeah, I think I'll head back too." she said, gathering her book, Billy's cards, and her empty coffee cup to chuck in the garbage.

"I'll walk you." Brandon offered. Katelyn smiled and looped her arm through Brandon's as the waltzed down the stairs. She tossed the cards over to Billy, and set her cup inside the trash bin.

The were passing the front gate and Katelyn noticed a cab pulling away. She could make out the figure of a girl with sleek blonde hair sitting in the back seat. "Oooh, someone is going to get in so much trouble! Going out this later:" she gasped. Brandon sighed and they kept walking. He knew exactly who was in that cab. Big-bitch-Benson.

When they arrived at the Dumbarton Hall stoop Katelyn kissed Brandon on his cheek and glided up the steps. He watched until she got in, then turned and went back to Richards, eager to tell Easy what their dumb fuck "friend" was doing behind one of their best girl friend's back. He ran up the steps and walked briskly down the hall. He burst through the door to find Easy lounging on his bed, reading some horse magazine and listening to the White Stripes really loudly. He whacked him upside the head and tugged an earphone out of his ear. "I need to tell you something." he said in a whisper, almost like he was afraid that Tyler would here him through several walls and layers of brick.

"What, dude?" Easy drawled, sitting up and ruffling his hair.

"Fucking Tyler," he said, jabbing his finger at Tyler's unmade superman sheets-clad bed. "Is playing Katelyn."

"What are you talking about, they're totally together." Easy said calmly.

"No they aren't. I was just talking to that dumb fuck over IM, and he told me "Im smoking the good stuff with my girl, Bri Benson", "We're just messing around, just like me and Kate."

Easy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Man, that's not all. Him and Brianna, yeah, they've been messing around since BEFORE they broke up. That time at Heath's was like, months after it started. He also told me he knows that Katelyn thinks he's going to ask her out again, but he never will."

Easy's eyes narrowed. "Fucking Tyler." he spat.

"Yeah tell me about-"

"Shhh!" Easy slapped his hand over Brandon's mouth when they heard the doorknob rustle. Brandon quickly moved to a computer chair in the corner.

"Heeey, Tyler." Brandon said with sarcastic friendliness dripping from his voice.

"Hey, man." Easy practically spat.

Tyler put his hands up in mock-surrender. "Whoa, what's with the hostility, guys?"

Brandon stood up and got in Tyler's face. "Fuck you, dude. You know exactly what the fuck we're talking about. You know how I IM'd you this afternoon? Well it was from Kate's phone. I hope she reads her call logs." he growled before going off to his own room. Easy looked around and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Easy? What the hell-" Tyler began with a laugh as he set his stuff down on his bed.

"Fuck off, Najimy." Easy hissed before putting his headphones back in and ignoring his roommate.

Tyler groaned and flopped onto his bed and tried to get to sleep.

-----

1 week later

-----

It was a few days after that night she hung out with Brandon. Right now Katelyn was trudging across the fields, heading towards the field hockey shed, where Coach Smail was collecting gear. The season was over, and she was returning her stuff. In the spring she decided she's play volleyball with Callie, while Jenny and Brett planned on playing Lacrosse.

After dropping her stuff off she headed off to 5th perio, ready for her trecherous 85 minutes in 12th grade calculus hell. Even though she hated it, the lowest grade she got in the class was a B-. Not too shabby for 12th grade fucking calculus. She sat next to Easy in this class. Normally when she sat down he'd be all; "Heeeey, Katelyn!" But this afternoon he was more like: Grmpfghsrzhg.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Easy looked like he was hiding something. He wouldn't look at her and his cheeks were red. "Nothing.."

"Tell me!"

"Tyler's playing you!" he blabbed, immeadiatelyn slapping his forehead. "Fuck." he hissed, scolding himself for spilling the beans.

Katelyn just laughed. "Oh, that thing with Bri? It ended a while ago! Didn't he tell you?"

Easy just chuckled nervously. "Oh..heh heh heh."

Katelyn playfully messed up his hair then yanked her ugly hot pink trucker hat that ready "Baby Girl" in light blue letters outlined with thick silver glitter her mum sent her last week that she kept in her purse-she swore she never would wear it-over Easy's head. His dark curls poked out from the sides, and when he turned to make a face she burst out laughing.

"Ms. Westlake, Mr. Walsh! Is there a problem?" Their douchebag of a teacher, Mr. Cullingham, snapped. "Mr. Walsh remove that hat!" Easy pulled it off and shoved it back into Katelyn's quilted pink Chanel bag.

She smacked him in the arm. "No sir. Sorry sir." Easy told him mechanically, making Katelyn laugh uproariously inside.

After that class-last class-Katelyn said a quick goodbye to Easy and dashed across the quad to Dumbarton. Since her sport was done(it was November 25th), she really had nothing to do after 5th period. So she decided to go and call Amy. On her way there she had to pass by the front gates. She spotted Tyler, with his back turned, talking to a blonde who Katelyn couldn't quite see the face off. She snuck up behind Tyler and jumped on his back. "Hey baby!" she squealed, kissing his cheek. He stumbled and the both fell. Katelyn giggled, but quickly stopped when she stood up and noticed that the blonde bitch was Brianna.

"What. The. Fuck." she growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"Katelyn, honey, how ARE you making out?" Brianna asked, pulling some of her pale shimmering blonde hair over the shoulder of her navy blue St. Lucius blazer. Katelyn glared daggers at her. She wanted to drench her perfectly pressed, VERY expensive, white cuffed and collared button-down in grape juice, choke her with her navy and green striped tie, and hem her blue, green, and white plaid skirt so fucking short she'd get expelled for looking like a whore. Either that or cut her rivers of blonde hair so short it looked like she'd just signed up for the Navy Seals.

**"**Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh, darling, he isn't your boyfriend." Brianna announced loudly, causing a few of the pasersby to stare.

Tyler shook his head. "N n no! That's not true!" he stammered unsurely.

Brianna placed her hands on her hips. "You mean when you asked me to cut class it was for nothing? You mean when you asked me 30 minutes ago to be your girlfriend you were JOKING?"

"No, I mean..no." he said sadly, turning to Katelyn.

"Katelyn.." he began softly.

Katelyn just glared, the nostrils on her button nose flaring up. "Tyler.." she began acidly befor deciding to go a different route. With one big swing of her tiny hand she smacked Tyler clear across his perfectly constructed, gorgeous, lying, cheating face. The entire left side of his face and them some were bright red.

And with that she walked away, ignoring his apologetic shouts. Normally Katelyn could be brave in situations like this, it happened with an old boyfriend, Alex, and she was fine because she realised assholes weren't worth it. But Tyler..he was different. She LOVED him. Until now she didn't realise it, but she LOVED him and he didn't love her. If he ever did he would've dumped her before moving on. Tears began to streak down Katelyn's face. Normally she'd run to the nearest bathroom until she had regained composure, wiped her face, and maintained a steady voice. Right now, she didn't care. She was well aware people were looking at her, watching her walk slowly, watching her cry. Out of what seemed like nowhere Sage Francis swooped in.

"Ohmigosh, Katelyn! Sweetie, what happened!" she cooed, giving her a hug. Katelyn looked up at Sage, and almost slapped her because she sort of looked like Brianna, what with that platinum blonde hair. But at least Sage's was up in a ponytail, and she wasn't wearing her uniform.

"T-Tyler. I just found out he's been cheating on me. I ran in to him and Brianna Benson. Turns out she came by because he asked her to. He ASKED HER, so he could ASK HER OUT. BEFORE BREAKING UP WITH ME! HE WASN'T GOING TO DUMP ME! HE WAS GOING TO PLAY ME, AND BRIANNA IS SUCH A WHOREY LITTLE SLUT SHE DIDN'T CARE!"

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry! I know what that feels like, BE-LIIIIEVE me. Want to go back to your dorm? I think Callie has some Ben&Jerry's..." she offered. "We could get everyone and go sit in the lounge eating ice cream in our pajama's and trashing Tyler.."

Katelyn managed to force a smile. "Good idea, Sage..but after dinner, okay? Although I do need to go back and get changed." Katelyn said, gesturing at her plain white HANES cotton tee that was covered by her blazer but you could still tell there was paint on it. "If I go to dinner with dirty clothes I could get a work detail."

"Okay, Cal, Brett and Jenny are getting ready for dinner too. I already did so I'll fill them in while you change."

"Alright." Katelyn agreed, and she and Sage made their way to Dumbarton 303. When they got inside the coconut smelling room Katelyn grabbed a baby blue long sleeved button-down with tiny little pearly white heart shaped buttons(3 of the 6 buttoned) running down the front and on the cuffs and pulled it over a plain white Old Navy Camisole, her worn-in seven jeans, and a pair of Brett's sneakers-a pink Louis Vuitton pair-, they shared shoes since they were the same size. After she got dressed, ran a brush through her hair, a put on a little brown mascara and her Waverly jacket, she exited the bathroom and gazed at a room full of apologetic faces.

"Gosh, Katie! That SUCKS!" Jenny declared.

"I'll get the football team after him," Tinsley, who always makes random appearances in her old room, offered.

"We could make him an outsider." Brett grinned devillishly.

"We could bribe Brianna to dump him." Sage thought.

"Or," Callie began. "We could get cold, hard revenge."

Katelyn shook her head, her brown hair swaying back and forth. "No guys. Thank you very much for all the concern, but if I do something to him, I'll feel even worse."

"You sure?" Callie asked. "Because I'm awesome at getting revenge."

"Thanks anyway...but um, I really don't want to talk about this yet." Katelyn smiled weakly. "We should get going to dinner.."

Everyone agreed and they got up to walk to dinner, talking and laughing as if nothing happened as they went.

When the girls got their food, Tinsley and Sage went to sit with Emily Jenkins, Sage's roommate, and a few others at a different table. Callie, Brett, Jenny and Katelyn sat with Benny Cunningham and the guys. Instead of her usualy place between Tyler and Brandon or Easy, she sat between Alan, Easy's old roommate, and Brandon. She just stared down at her place as she feverently shoved forkfuls of food into her tiny mouth. "Whoa, slow down there, girl. Don't want you getting sick." Alan warned. Katelyn shrugged and continued to eat.

"I can put away more food than people think..when I want to." she smirked. God, she could not WAIT for christmas vacation. She looked around at everyone. Brett was texting furiously into her phone, even though you're not supposed to have those in the dining hall, Easy and Jenny were talking quietly to each other, she glanced beside her and saw Brandon and Callie talking, Brandon looked quite distracted with something though, his mind looked like it was anywhere but there. For a while she forgot they were still dating. It was hard to remember, they were hardly seen alone together anymore. Usually they were in a group, not even really paying attention to each other. Brandon was always talking to...her.

Oh shit.

Suddenly the memory of the day she returned from rehab flooded back to her. Brandon's actions had shaken her..but now, looking over at him, she smiled.

OH GOD, STOP IT KATELYN.

She shook those thoughts from her brain and quickly finished up her dinner.

-----

2 weeks later

-----

Katelyn had just returned from her last class of the day-12 grade calc. It was exhausting. And next week was exams. She was getting A's and B's in everything so far, but she still had to study. Blahhh. She had the next afternoon off, because the science/math building was being cleaned. Someone had spilled a very dangerous chemical and they had to clean EVERYTHING. And since she had Calculus AND Biology the next afternoon and English, Drama, and Art before lunch, she had the entire afternoon off. So she decided she'd go any buy Christmas presents then, and after that every break or visitation hour up until the day of the last exam(which she'd use to hand out presents), would be study time. She had passed the specialized test, now if she could just pass everything with A's and B's the rest of the year she'd still be able to get a free scholarship.

-----

Next afternoon

-----

After the cab dropped her off in Rhinecliff town square, Katelyn wandered around, trying to decide what to by who. Thankfully she had her list all made up.

Callie

Jenny

Brett

Easy

Brandon

Alan

Teague

Sage

Callie was first on the list, and-thank god-easy to shop for. Katelyn went into a cute little boutique that sold lots of designer things. After searching for a while she found a gorgeous lilac coloured cashmere wrap sweater and a sparkling diamond necklace. She bought that, and left the store. Next on the list was Jenny.

Jenny's gift was almost as easy as Callie's. There was a store that they had gone into a while back especially for girls with gigantic chests, since it was difficult for them to find cute-without lookign slutty as well-tops. She remembered that Jenny had particularly liked this sea foam green cashmere one with cute messy black hand-drawn looking hearts in the bottom right-hand corner. She found it, and bought a pair of silver mother of pearl earrings to go with it.

Brett was also a breeze to shop for. She was always wearing these tiny gold hoops in her ears. So when Katelyn walked into a little side jewellery shop and saw some silver ones with a tiny faux-but again, real looking-diamond on each hoop, she she bought them and a wonderful velveteen earring box.

In the same jewellery shop was a huge section filled with makeup, so Katelyn went over to take a look. For Sage's gift she picked up some expensive glitter eyeshadow-since she seemed to like it so much-and a bottle of matching O.P.I nailpolish, and some Chanel lipgloss.

Now all the girls were done. Oh shiiit. She had to shop for the guys next. First up was Easy. She knew exactly what she wanted to get him. There was this beautiful horse blanket he had contemplated over getting, but ultimately decided against it because he didn't want him mum and dad to think he ruined the ones he got at the start of the year already. So, there was his present. Since it was really for his horse, Katelyn went and bought him a red Ralph Lauren polo shirt.

Alan's present-since she KNEW he was a HUGE pothead-was a beautiful(despite what it was used for)stained glass gold-accentd bong. She was surprised they sold it to her!

Next was Teague. He was the hardest to shop for, since she wasn't BEST best friends with him. But finally she decided to buy him a few C.D's he had been wanting to get a few weeks ago, but never got, and a new leather wallet(since his was in TERRIBLE shape) along with a leather C.D case(the ultimate in protection..lmao).

There! She was almost done. Now it was time for her to shop for...Brandon.

Greaaaat. This was going to be a SNAP!

Not.

Then it hit her. One day when Brandon had accompanied her to dinner when she had sprained her ankle and couldn't go to Field Hockey practice, they passed this old school music store. She remembered the stood, staring, as if he was enchanted, at this record that was in the window. It was some classical violin music. When Katelyn asked him what was up with his obsession he told her that was the same record his mum used to play for him when he was a baby, before she taught HIM how to play, and before she passed away. Katelyn smiled to herself as she ran down the street to that same store. There it was! The record was in the window! She pushed open the door and walked fast up to the counter. "Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if I could buy that record in the window..the one between Chopin and Bach."

The old man stood up, ambled over to the window display, unlocked it, and brought it up to the counter. "$700.00." he droned. Katelyn's eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I"

"Listen, little lady. There are only 5 other copies of this record left IN THE WORLD. This was the first. $700.00 or no deal."

Katelyn sighed, but then decided to go for it. For Brandon's sake. He'd be so happy. GOD, there she went again, thinking of her roomie's boyfriend like...THAT. "Alright. I'll take it."

The guy at the counter pushed the debit thing towards Katelyn and she ran her card through it. She pressed "OK" and waited for her receipt. While it came through the guy shoved the record into a flat, square paper bag and then shoved the receipt inside. "Your crazy, have a nice day." he called after her. Katelyn rolled her eyes and hailed a cab. She threw her bags onto the back seat and leaned her head back.

Phew.

Once back at school Katelyn hid all the bags under her bed and got an extra long sheet from Angelica Pardee to put over her bed so there would be no peeking. Just as she was throwing the sheet onto her bed Tinsley burst into the room. "Where are Callie and Brett?''

Katelyn nervously kicked one of the bags that was peeking out under her bed and sat on it. "I don't know. I think Jeremiah came to visit Brett, but I'm not sure. Jenny is out riding with Easy, and I think Callie is somewhere with Brandon."

Tinsley shook her head as if to say 'you poor, naive girl'. "I doubt she's with Brandon. They hardly hang out anymore. She's probably with Benny or Sage or someone."

"Really? Wow. I thought that Brandon really loved her."

Tinsley tried to stifle laughter. "God, you really ARE blind, aren't you?" she said before turning and leaving. Katelyn stared after her.

_What. The. Fuck._

Katelyn slapped a hand over her eyes and dragged it down her face, smearing her lipgloss on her chin. She wiped it off and applied some more before crawling onto her bed and snuggling with her favorite teddy bear shaped cuddle pillow, trying to fall asleep. She must have drifted off because she started having a really bizarre dream. She had lined up all the naturally platinum blonde girls from Waverly and St. Lucius, and they all had masks on so she couldn't tell which one was Brianna. She ended up knocking them all unconcious until she came to the last girl in line. By then she had given up and told whoever it was she was free. That was Brianna. Katelyn was about to attack her when she heard a bunch of voices. She couldn't tell where they were coming from. All of a sudden everything was hazy, and she didn't know if she was still dreaming, or if she was awake.

Nope. Definately awake, and the voices were male, and coming from outside her bedroom door. Her roommates were still nowhere to be seen. The door opened, and Katelyn squeezed her eyes shut. "C'mon, Westlake, we know you aren't sleeping. We saw you look right at us." she looked up at Easy, who was standing at the side of her bed, staring down at her. Heath Ferro and Teague Williams stood on either side of him. Katelyn sat up and blearily rubbed her eyes.

"Whaddaya want." she murmured, sliding off the bed and placing Mr. Chesterfield-Bigglesworth back on her pillow.

"Come outside, good lookin. We need a forth to play soccer." Heath told her. Katelyn shrugged and pulled on her sneakers before realising something.

"It's FREEZING outside today!"

"Not anymore, it was this morning. Now it's like , 65 degrees, which is abnormal for this time of year." Teague said. "But we're still wearing jackets incase the temperature drops." he said, gesturing at himself, Easy and Heath. They were all wearing fall jackets. Just enough to keep warm today.

"Fine. I'll play, just let me get some shorts on. I can't play soccer without my silky shorts." she said, grabbing a pair of black knee-length soccer shorts.

"Whoa, we'll wait outside." Easy and Teague said, dragging Heath out into the hall.

Katelyn pulled on a snug, long-sleeved golden yellow waffle shirt that played off her golden brown eyes, her black soccer shorts, and a purple windbreaker that was way to long. So long it covered most of her legs, leaving an inch or 2 of shorts poking out from underneath. She tied her silky light brown hair up into a ponytail, took off her makeup(she didn't need any anyway, and if she had some on it would just get all sweaty and runny and gross), put on a pair of white sneakers and stepped outside the door. "Ooookay, boys. Let's go." she smiled, leading them down the hall and out onto the large green quad. "Brr," she shivered. "It is kinda chilly."

"Yeah, but once you get playing, the cold will go away." Teague assured her, rubbing his calfs where his khaki shorts ended.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Heath yawned. "We going to start this game or what?"

Easy nodded and threw the ball up in the air.

-----

1 hour later

-----

When the dinner bell rang Easy scooped up the soccer ball and hid it behind a bush to pick up on his way back. "Damn." he said. "I had no idea you could play like that, Katelyn."

Katelyn smiled shyly. "Well, neither did I. But when I want something, I get it. And I wanted to win that game against all of you."

Teague was still staring, open-mouthed, at Katelyn. "Well you certainly did that."

"That was the hottest thing I have ever se-"

"Shut up, Heath." Katelyn ordered.

Heath clamped his mouth shut. Katelyn grinned and kept walking, wiping her forehead. "Shit, we're going to get in trouble for being dressed like this." Easy cursed.

"Maybe we could weasle our way outta it somehow." Teague mused.

Katelyn's eyes lit up. "I can take care of that...trust me."

The four of them walked into the dining hall. At first Dean Marymount, who stood at the door, didn't notice, but then he grabbed Katelyn by her tiny shoulder and pulled her backwards. "Young lady, would you explain to me why you, Mr. Ferro, Mr. Walsh, and Mr. Williams are dressed like you just came back from the gym? This is DINNER!"

Katelyn stared at the ground for a moment until the tears started to well up. When they started flowing she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Dean Marymount," she wailed. "They were training me for soccer season. It got so fun I guess we lost track of time, and before we knew it the bell ran and we didn't have time to change! I'm sooo sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" she cried.

Dean Marymount shifted awkwardly. "Yes, well, you're off the hook this time." he stammered before walking quickly away.

Easy hugged Katelyn. "Wicked." he said before they continued down the steps to sit at their table.

Callie and Brandon, who were the only other ones there, looked up. "What the fuck?" Callie asked. "Last time I came in here dressed like that I got 2 weeks work detail!"

"Yeah, well Katelyn can turn on the waterworks pretty quickly." Heath smiled.

Brandon glanced at Katelyn, who was now absorbed in eating her little salad and tiny chicken breast. "That's all your having, Kate?" he asked. Katelyn looked up, her mouth full of salad, and nodded.

Just then Tinsley waltzed over and wedged herseld between Katelyn and Heath. For that, Katelyn was grateful. "So, Katelyn, I noticed all those presents under your bed. Christmas shopping? Who're they for?" she breathed a she took a gulp of water. Everyone's eyes immediately shot towards Katelyn.

"Tinsley, why the fuck did you.." Katelyn trailed off once she noticed everyone staring at her.  
"It was supposed to be a fucking surprise." she shook her head sadly.

"You got us christmas presents?" Callie asked, her brown eyes gleaming.

Katelyn nodded reluctantly. "Mmhm. For those of you I consider friends."

"Ooooh!" everyone said.

"When do we get them!" Brett asked as she took a seat beside Callie.

Katelyn rolled her eyes and downed the milk that was still in her cup. "Day we leave for break." she sighed.

"What'd you get everyone!" Alan asked.

"I can't tell you guys THAT! The surprise would be a total waste!" Katelyn exclaimed.

-----

after dinner

-----

Katelyn was making her way back to Dumbarton when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Brandon standing there. "Sorry about Tinsley," he said. "She can be a huge bitch sometimes."

Katelyn smiled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"So about those presents.." he began teasingly.

Katelyn smirked, then her smirk faded to a sincere smile. "Brandon, you know how we're gonna hang out on Christmas break?"

Brandon nodded. "Mmhmm, I do."

"Is it okay if I give you your present then?"

Brandon glanced at her. "Yeah, sure. You didn't even have to get me anything."

Katelyn blushed. "Oohhh, but I wanted to! I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," he said, hugging her before heading off to join a few other guys in a game of frisbee.

Katelyn beamed at his retreating back before skipping up Dumbarton's marble steps.

When Katelyn walked in Jenny was sitting on her bed, painting her toes. "Where were you, Jen? I thought you had been riding with Easy."

"Nope," Jenny shook her head. "I went into the city for a couple hours. Just got back half an hour ago. I ate there so I didn't bother coming to dinner."

"Oh, well okay." Katelyn replied tiredly.

"You alright?" Jenny asked, looking up.

"Mmm. Busy day."

"Ohh, okay."

"Yeah." Katelyn said, pulling her laptop onto her bed from her desk. She logged on.

**CailinHeartsJamie: Katie!**

**KatelynWestlake: Cailin!**

**CailinHeartsJamie: What's UP? Where are you?**

**KatelynWestlake: I'm at Waverly..u didn't know?**

**CailinHeartsJamie: OMG! I knew u were going but I thot u were getting home schooled until after xmas break!**

**KatelynWestlake: Nope. Hey..Amy is supposed to be coming to visit me for a few days after break..u shud totally come 2!**

**CailinHeartsJamie: OMG! YEA!**

**KatelynWestlake: Anywho, I g2g. But yeah, talk to Amy 'bout it. Lemme kno, k?**

**CailinHeartsJamie: Yah 4 sure. Ttyl sweetie.**

**KatelynWestlake: Ciao Bella.**

Katelyn put her laptop back onto her desk and smiled widely. "Eeeee!" she squealed, kicking her legs up happily.

Jenny looked up from her Chemistry homework. "What's up?"

"Cailin and Amy are coming to visit after breeeeak!" she squealed, bouncing up and down so hard her hair came loose from the ponytail, making her look like a 5 year old on a major sugar high, what with her huge eyes shimmering with excitement. Jenny laughed and got up.

"Kate-Kate-KATE! Stop that! Jeepers, you're going to break your bed if you keep jumping on it!"

Katelyn settled down and glanced over at her clock. "You almost done your Physics?"

"Nope. Just started-don't you have any?"

"Did it last night. I always do my homework Friday nights before parties so I can do whatever I want to on Saturday and Sunday's."

"Ah, I see," Jenny began. "Why?"

"I want to go over to Maxwell house and get a cappuchino."

Jenny squinted at Katelyn's teeth. "You drink those too much to have such pretty teeth."

Katelyn shrugged. "Wanna go?"

Jenny shook her head. "No thanks, Katelyn. I'll see you when you get back." Katelyn nodded as she pulled on a pair of dark wash James Jeans and a navy blue ROOTS sweatshirt. She brushed her hair and pulled on her white runners.

"I'll see you later, Jenny." Katelyn nodded at her roommate before plugging herself into her Ipod , listening to the Red Hot Chilli Peppers as she trekked over to get her drink.

Tonight Maxwell house was buzzing with students chugging down coffee after coffee, desperate to stay awake long enough to finish the essay or any other homework they put off that was due Monday morning. Humming to 'Can't Stop' as she mounted the stairs, Ipod and Drink in hand, to her favorite spot, she was thinking of Amy and Cailin coming to visit her. "Someone seems happy." she heard Easy drawl from behind her. She turned around to see him and Brandon standing behind her on the stairs. She shook the earplugs out of her ears.

"Yeah!" she beamed, stumbling until Easy and Brandon put out their hands to steady her. "Sorry guys." she said sheepishly.

"So what's got you so jumpy..I mean, jumpier than usual?" Brandon asked as they kept going up the elegantly carpeted stairs.

"My best friends, Amy and Cailin, are coming to visit after Christmas breaaaaak!" she screeched happily, setting her coffee down on a table near her favorite chair. Brandon and Easy lounged in the two chairs across from her.

"Really? They good lookin'?" Easy joked.

Katelyn stared blankly at him. "You touch my friends, you die," she said in all seriousness. "Besides, you have Jen."

"Ease up, Katelyn. I was just joking with you." he apologized.

Katelyn giggled. "So was I. Yeah, Cailin is soo pretty! She's modeled before, and Amy is naturally gorgeous. She doesn't need make up or anything. That stupid, lucky bitch."

Brandon glanced up at her. "You don't need it either, Katelyn." he murmured quietly.

Katelyn and Easy's stares went from the intense contest they were having to Brandon. "Uh, thanks. But I do. Have you ever seen me WITHOUT make up? You'd run away crying, I swear."

"It can't be that bad." Easy said as he stole a drink from Katelyn's cup. She smacked him in the shoulder and snatched it back, emptying the rest of the contents into her stomach.

"Sorry." I shake my head. "It is."

About 10 minutes later we're sitting in silence when the buzzing of Brandon's phone interrupts it. He whips it out. "It's from Callie. I'll be right back." he says, getting up to leave.

Easy scratches his neck awkwardly and looks down of the balcony's railing. I remember something. "So, what's the story?" I ask, putting my feet up on the small glass-topped coffee table.

"What story?" he asks, his face quizzical.

"That whole you, Brandon, Jenny, and Callie thing. No one ever did tell me."

Easy sighed. "Well, Cal and Brandon started going out freshman year. I had always thought she was cute, and I always liked her. So, one day during a party in the library-when she and Brandon were still dating-I took her up to the rare book room and we-"

Katelyn put her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't need to go that far into detail. Fast forward to the whole you and Jenny thing."

"Well, last year, when Jenny came, everything with Callie was kinda messed up. It all started when I went to visit her in Barcelona-which I won't get into, too long-and stuff happened. Jenny was really sweet, cute, and nice. One night I snuck into Callie, Brett, and Jenny's room, to you know, get with Callie. She had assured me Brett and Jen weren't there, so stuff started to happen, and before I knew it I was laying naked on the floor, with Jenny's comforter wrapped around me. Callie got scared, so she left, saying something about needing to get something. When I stood up I fell over again, which Mr. Pardee heard. She came in, and told me and Jenny we were in trouble and had to go infront of the DC. In order to save her ass, Callie asked me to flirt with Jenny, and Jenny to flirt with me-without telling us- to make it look like we really WERE in..like, and that I really WAS in their room for Jenny, 'cause if Callie got caught after the E fiasco she'd be expelled and forced to go to NASCAR school. Anyway, her plan, as you can see, kind of back fired. Because Jenny and I actually started to REALLY like each other. I was already tired of Callie's antics anyway, so I broke up with her. Jenny and I started to hang out, and eventually I asked her out. That pissed Callie off, so she and Brandon started up again, to make me jealous. But she ended up falling back in love with him about 8 months ago. Now I don' t know what's going on with them."

Katelyn scratched her head. "Wow."

"Mmhm." Easy agreed, just as Brandon came back up the stairs. "Hey, man."

"Hey."

"What's up, Brandon?" Katelyn smiled.

Brandon shrugged. "Nothing." he murmured.

Katelyn and Easy shot each other _uh-oh_ glances. "You okay?"

"Yes, Katelyn! What did tell you the first time? Are you always so fucking nosey!" Brandon snapped at her angrily. Katelyn's eyes widened. Instead of retaliating she glared angrily at him and snatched her Ipod off the table and stormed out of the building. On her way past them she heard Easy say;

"Nice going, moron."

Brandon sighed and raked his hands through his perfectly disheveled blonde hair.

Katelyn just ignored it and kept going, all the way back to the room. She didn't even talk to her roommates, just striped down to her bra and boyshorts and climbed under her blankets. _"What happened?"_ she heard Brett whisper to Callie, who came in behind her.

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "I was just in a meeting with my bitch advisor."

"Ahh."

Katelyn rolled her eyes under the cover. That was a lie, and she knew it. Whatever she and Brandon had said to each other made him really angry. Angry enough to yell at her infront of atleast 50 other students.

Katelyn stayed snuggled under her comforter, to angry and confused to come out, even when she heard a knock at the door. Brett answered it. "Hello-oh, hey Brandon. Callie went to the library.." she said.

Katelyn heard Brandon step inside the room. "Yeah, I know. Is Katelyn here?" he asked, his voice regretful.

Brett nodded. "Mmhmm. Right there." she pointed at Katelyn's hair spilling out from underneath her lumpy blanket. Katelyn relaxed her eye lids and made it look like she was sleeping by drooling a tiny bit. "Hold on." Brett walked over and kneeled down by Katelyn's head. She lifted the blanket and came face to face with Katelyn's angry, pleading eyes.

"She awake?" Brandon asked, stepping closer. Brett poked Katelyn discreetly on her pale skinny arm, warning her to shut her eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Brett said, stepping aside so Brandon could see Katelyn's delicate sleeping face.

"Shit." Brandon muttered, sitting down at a desk chair.

Jenny entered the room then, and looked at Katelyn, then Brandon, the Brett. "What happened?" she asked, setting her purple sueded bag on her desk beside Brandon.

"I fucked up." Brandon whispered, in an attempt not to wake the sleeping-but not really sleeping-Katelyn.

"What'd you do?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it couldn't have been that bad." Brett assured him.

Brandon sighed. "You girls better not tell anyone."

Jenny and Brett swore they wouldn't. "We won't."

"Callie and I broke up." he started.

Brett and Jenny gasped simultaneously. "Oh no!"

"It's okay, we both saw it coming." he said.

Katelyn's shut eyes popped wide open.

"So why is Katelyn so upset about that?"

"Fuck? How mad was she?" he asked.

Brett glanced at Jenny. "Well her face was all red and she looked like she was going to cry. What did you do?"

"Well she asked me if I was okay when I went back and sat down with her and Easy, because I guess I looked pretty bummed," Brandon began. "I said okay, and she went 'are you sure', and I flipped out at her."

"My god, Brandon. What did you say?" Jenny questioned.

"Uh..something like, 'Yes, Katelyn! What did tell you the first time? Are you always so fucking nosey!'? he finished.

Brett's cat-like green eyes widened. "God, she was only asking if you were okay."

"I know, I KNOW." Brandon groaned. Katelyn shifted in her bed, and everyone noticed.

"I think you better go, Brandon. We don't want her to wake up." Jenny said softly, not sure whether or not to be angry or just stay outta it. She decided to stay outta it.

"Well, if she wakes up before the morning..get her to text me or something. Otherwise I'll see her tomorrow."

"Will do." Brett nodded. "Now you better go before Pardee catches you."

"Yep." Brandon closed the white wood door behind him.

Brett sat on the edge of Katelyn's bed and threw the cover's back. "Katelyn..." she said. "I know you're awake, girl."

Katelyn sat up, her big golden brown eyes looking around awkwardly. ''Mmhmm. I am."

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"Exactly as he said, honestly. But maybe we shoul-oh, shit. Callie's coming back. Act like you know nothing."

Brett laid down belly first infront of Katelyn's laptop on the floor, Jenny sat at the desk, pretending to do her already finished Phyics homework, and Katelyn just laid in her bed, pretending to be asleep. Callie flung open the door, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead and her eyes wild and wide.

"What were you doing, Cal?" Brett asked, looking up.

"I did some AH-MAZING pot with some of the other girls."

"I didn't know you.." Brett began.

"Oh, me either. But I've just been under so much stress lately, you know.."

"Yah." Jenny said quickly, feeling awkward.

"ANYWAY, girls, I have an idea."

"Shoot." Callie said, falling onto her bed.

Katelyn took a breath. "Well, you know how the year has been a little..stressful, so far?"

Everyone nodded. " ch'yah."

"I know eh? So, I propose that started after christmas break we let NOTHING get us down. Boy problems? Oh well, they weren't worth it if they're going to screw us around. Friend problems? Apologize first, let it be water under the bridge! Body issues? Believe it when our friends tell us we aren't fat! Grades? Take time out of each day to study and let that be that. You try your best. If that isn't good enough, whatever. Just as long as you try and get good grades! We don't want anyone of us falling out of the special program. Teacher issues? Confront them! Any other issue? Try your best to resolve it, if you can't, let it be! And most of all, don't let other people get you down slash push you around."

Brett stared at the carpet for a few silent seconds before a huge smile broke across her face. "Good idea! I have way to much stress on my shoulders right now!"

Katelyn bobbed her head in agreement before pulling on a navy blue baby-tee. She tugged at her green, pink, aqua, purple, white, orange and yellow striped short shorts a tug so they weren't risen up, and hopped outta bed to go brush her teeth. "I know, me too."

"So about that thing with Bra-" Jenny began before Katelyn dove at her and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Luckily Callie missed that. She was too busy staring moodily out the glass bay window. "Mhghm. Good idea Katelyn." She murmured. Suddenly Katelyn felt horrible, but she shook the feeling and went to brush her teeth. It's not like she could confront Katelyn about it.

-----

next morning

-----

For the first time in a long time the girls felt better-well, with the exception of Callie, but she didn't tell them about Brandon yet-when they all woke up. Everyone was smiling and talking happily as they got ready for the day. "Well I feel better." Brett yawned.

"Yeah, me too. Except I just remembered we have exams in 4 days." Katelyn groaned.

Callie pulled a blue silk D&G t-shirt over her head before turning to face them. "Haven't you been studying? You know, grade 12 exams are gonna be alot harder than grade 11."

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Well duh, of course I've been studying! And they can't be that much different, it's only a year difference between 12 and 11."

Brett shrugged. "Yeah, but it's still a good idea to study alot. Especially since you girls just got moved up."

Jenny looked scared. "I've been doing great here..and studying during 95 of my spare time...but I'm still nervous."

Katelyn agreed. "Yeah, me too. But Jenny, we can't be nervous. If we keep thinking 'we can't do this', we WON'T be able to. If we think like 'I can do this! I'm smart, I studied alot, I know this!' we WILL be able to.''

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I know that, Katelyn." she said, leaning over Brett's desk to her mirror as she applied some Urban Decay in Cherry lipgloss.

Katelyn shrugged as she pulled on a white boloro over a light blue camisole. She fastened it with a golden coloured brooch before yanking on her favorite pair of light washed distressed jeans and blazer. "Oh, shit," Katelyn screeched. "We have 10 minutes to get to chapel! C'mon, we gotta hurry!" she cried, pulling on her loafers.

Brett slipped her blazer over her blue cable-knit sweater. "Yeah, c'mon, Callie. Let's GO!" she said, pulling her best friend away from the mirror.

Callie groaned, but followed. "I wasn't done my hair!" she complained. Brett looked at it. It was down, brushed, and shiney.

"It looks fine. Put your shoes on." Callie did as Brett told her because Brett was scary when she was mad. And being late made her mad.

12 minutes later the roommates slid into their respective seats at chapel.

"Hey, Westlake. You were almost late." Heath Ferro breathed into her ear from behind. Katelyn whipped around.

Giving Heath the evil eye, she hissed; "I know, thanks for the MEM-O, FERR-O."

Heath rolled his eyes and tousled Katelyn's hair. Everyone knew that bugged her. She slapped his hand away and turned around. "Ouch." Heath pretended to be hurt.

Across the chapel aisle she saw Brandon looking at her. She met his gaze for a second before glancing away quickly. Brett, who was sitting beside her, noticed this. "You alright?"

"I just asked him if he was okay.." she whispered to her. Brett patted her shoulder.

''I know. Boys can be huge jerks sometimes."

Katelyn slumped a little in her seat. "Mmm. I know, be-liiiieve me. But it's Brandon. He's never freaked out at me before."

"Buchanan freaked at you! What'd you do!" Heath asked excitedly. Any sort of gossip turned this guy's crank.

Brett's green eyes narrowed. "Mind your own buisness. Besides, he's your ROOMMATE, if he wanted you to know, he would've told you."

Katelyn shook her head. "Yeah, Heath. Screw off. Please."

"Don't mind if I-"

"Heath! Katelyn! Brett! Shh!" Mrs. Tullington, the secretary, warned them from her seat a few meters away. All three students immediately quieted and sat up right.

-----

30 minutes later

-----

Brett had promised to walk with Katelyn to the dining hall, so she could avoid Brandon. Even though it was going to be decidedly difficult, seeing as they all sat at the same table. "Now Katelyn, when we get there, don't even look at him. Don't talk to him either. You didn't do anything wrong, he did. So if he wants to be your friend, he's gonna have to apologize to YOU. Talk to YOU, okay?"

"But it's so hard to ignore..people. For me." Katelyn whined. Brett linked her arm through hers.

''Don't worry. I'm sure it won't take him long to apologize. Brandon is usually a real nice guy."

"Yeah, I know.

-----

Dining hall

-----

After they got their breakfast, Katelyn and Brett sat down. Brett was careful to place herself between Callie and Brandon, while Katelyn sat herself between Easy and Jenny. Across from them. No one really paid any attention to the silence except for the people who knew about the tension; Katelyn, Brett, Jenny, Brandon and Easy. A couple times Katelyn noticed Brandon trying to get her attention, and she wanted to respond. Really, she did. But not infront of all these people. Easy tried to break the silence.

"You guys ready for exams?" he asked nervously.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Jenny chuckled.

"Kate? Brandon?"

"As ready as I ever will be." she murmured.

"Mhm." Brandon agreed.

Brett coughed. "Well, as much as I'm enjoying this awkwardness, I forgot to back the right books for this morning. I've gotta go. Katelyn, come with me?" she asked. It was more of a demand.

Katelyn nodded, pushed her plate away, and stood up. "Uh..yeah. I..yeah. Let's go."

Once their feet hit the concrete path Katelyn groaned. "Damn. How awkward was that?"

Brett wrinkled her nose. "The most awkward thing I've witnessed in a year. Since the Callie-Easy-Jenny thing started."

"Wow..." Katelyn laughed, but her voice trailed off at the end.

"You know, this can't go on forever. You two are going to have to talk to each other again." Brett said, bending over to wipe some fresh-cut wet grass off her round-toe high heels.

Katelyn shoved her hands into her pockets and kept walking.

-----

Visiting Hour

-----

It seemed that at visiting hour after dinner(the one before was normally used for cleaning up after sports practice) everyone had something to do. Whether it was sneaking off into the woods to participate in some 'illegal activity', play a game with their friends on the quad, read in groups, write, surf the internet, send IM's, or lastly, study. If you had any sort of social life, you were always doing one of the first 6 things. Usually Katelyn was surrounded by her friends, or curled up in Maxwell house during this time, but right now she just felt like staying away from everyone. So instead of going with Jenny to get a latte and read the book they had to read for english class, she was settled on her bed with her Math, History, and English text books spread out infront of her. Right now she was going over some intense molecular compounds/other stupid science things she'll never need to know. It was relatively quiet in the dorm, except for some bizarre music that sounded like a mix of country and jazz acid funk coming from the room a few doors down across the hall. That didn't last long though, because that was a girl named Alicia's room, and she was a study-a-holic, and shut it off to study for a bazillion hours, even though it'd just last 'til her boisterous roommate got back.

It seemed like 3 years had passed since she heard from anyone, when her phone jumped inside her nightstand drawer. She rolled over to get it, but fell off the bed. "Ouuuuch." she moaned, sitting up again. She pulled open the drawer and took her phone out from under the mess of paper's, pen's, deodorant, and hair things. "Yeah?" she greeted tiredly.

"Katelyn?"

She froze. "Yes, Brandon, it's me. Or did you call my cell phone number expecting someone else?"

"I guess I deserved that." he replied, a slight drag to his normaly happy voice, which made Katelyn feel sorry for him. Just a little.

"Hmpfh. What can I do for you?"

Brandon sighed. ''Can I talk to you?"

"Uh..you're doing that right now." she retorted.

"Katelyn, come on. I mean in person." he asked, his voice a little desperate.

Katelyn narrowed her eyes at him, even though she knew he couldn't see. "And why should I-" she began when Jenny came in. 'Who's that?' Jenny mouthed, noticing Katelyn's sour expression. She covered the recieved.

"Brandon." Katelyn whispered before pressing the phone back against her ear. "Anywho. I would normally love to see you, you know that, but I don't want to get my head bitten off for showing concern. Again."

Brandon raked his hand through his hair. "I promise, Katelyn. I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. Like you have no idea."

Katelyn paused. "Fine. When. Where."

"Picnic table behind Richards. Right now." he instructed.

"Alright. I'll see you in a minute."

"What's going on?" Jenny questioned Katelyn, who was pulling her maroon Waverly sweatshirt over her head and tying up her hair.

"Mr. Buchanan has decided to explain yesterday's actions."

Jenny's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Have fun."


	13. Busy busy busy

**Disclaimer: I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part.**

**AN: If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review.**

**Summary: Katelyn and Kyle Westlake are sent to live with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. 2 years later, once they have regained their financial success, their grandparents demand that they ship them off to Waverly Academy, a prestigeous boarding school where Kyle's "problem"(which got them kicked out of several other school's that their grandparent's paid for)wouldn't be tolerated. Kyle is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since then. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYTHING TO BE LIKE THE BOOKS, OKAY? GOOD.**

**----------**

**chapter 12**

**----------**

The night was chilly, and the campus was quiet, except for the occasional noise you'd here walking past a ground-floor dorm room window. The grass was wet from the misty air, causing bits of torn up leaves and grass to stick to Katelyn's shoes annoyingly. She held her sweater tight around her as she grew closer to Richards. She knew Brandon was a few feet away. She knew what he was going to say, and what'd she'd say back, but still, she was nervous. Why? She'd rather not think about that. As she emerged from around the corner she looked at Brandon, who was staring at the ground and hadn't yet noticed her. He looked sooo cute in his lilac coloured button down, Dolce & Gabbana jeans, and loafers, with his perfectly messed up sandy blonde hair. At first glance most people assume he's gay, but he's just got good taste in clothes.

"Hey." Katelyn whispered, sliding onto the bench across from him.

He looked up, a little startled. "Hey, Katelyn."

"So.." she began, tugging at a strand of her hair awkwardly.

Brandon sat so he was totally facing her. "I really want to apologize for yesterday, Katelyn. I don't know why I snapped at you, you were just checking to see if I was alright."

Katelyn shrugged. "Yeah, that's true. But I really shouldn't have asked after you said 'fine'. I guess I overreacted."

Brandon shook his head. "No, I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled, it wasn't your fault."

"How about we call a truce." Katelyn smiled shyly.

"Yeah...truce." Brandon agreed, smiling. He got up, walked around the table, and stuck out his hand for Katelyn to shake.

She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, and a teasing smile on her face. She ignored his hand and flung herself at him, giving him a big hug. It shocked him at first, but he returned the hug. "Truce." she giggled before breaking apart.

"So..um..we cool?"

Katelyn put her hands on her hips. "Duh, Brandon. That's what a truce is, silly!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, sorry.."

"So..you and Callie..you guys.." Katelyn asked, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Yeah.."

Katelyn glanced back towards Dumbarton. Jenny had gone to sleep a few seconds after she left, for she saw the lights go out when she walked around, but they were back on now, indicating Callie and or Brett was back. "Well I should get going. Don't really want everyone asking where I was."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah..so..I'll see you later."

"Bye." Katelyn walked away.

-----

Dumbarton 303

-----

As she approached the door to her dorm room she heard the faint sounds of Sean Paul drifting out from underneath the door. Kately quietly approached and slipped in without being noticed, or so she thought. "Hey, Kate. Where were you?" Callie asked as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

Katelyn spun around, a look of complete and utter uncomfortableness adorning her small face. "Er, well , I.."

"She went to return a book to the library for me. I was studying, and she was done so she volunteered." Jenny piped up.

Katelyn nodded vigourously, while shooting a thankful glance at Jenny. "Yeah. I got distracted by some books though, that's why I'm so late."

"I was going to say! It's almost lights out, you're never this late." Callie noted.

Katelyn shrugged off her sweater and peeled her shirt over her head. She slipped into a little black camisole and stepped out of her jeans and into a pair of green and blue striped mini boyshorts that showed off her lean legs. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of a huge nerd when it comes to good books." she informed her roommates as she snuggled under her covers.

Callie snorted. "I never knew THAT."

Katelyn's eyes darted around the room, from Brett to Jenny, who knew about the little dance Katelyn and Brandon have been doing for a month. "Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises!"

Callie climbed into her bed and turned to face Katelyn. "Do you ever look at people and wonder what kind of secrets they're hiding? What they're thinking? I know I do."

Katelyn's back stiffened. "Mmhmm. Yah, me too."

Jenny was next to crawl into bed. "It's kind of fun to try and imagine what's going on inside someone's head."

Brett agreed as she too got in bed. "I do it all the time to people here, and even people when we go into Rhinecliff. Like that bum that's always roaming round outside Ritoli's? Even him. You just never know." she yawned delicately, covering her mouth with a pale, slender hand.

Katelyn giggled. "It's totally fun. Anyway, is it okay if I shut the light off? There's only two minutes left until Pardee makes us anyway."

They all nodded and Katelyn padded across the floor and flicked the switch off.

"G'night, ladies." she mumbled, drifting to sleep.

-----

5 days later

-----

It had been a rough week work wise. Katelyn had several assignments that were due for exam day, one in 12 Calc, 12 English, and 12 Science. It was BRUTAL, but in the end she knew the fact that'd she'd get a free-ride through college was worth it. 2 days ago she applied to Brown, Princeton, Harvard, and Yale. They wouldn't here back until late April, though. After passing in her assignments she headed to her calculus class. EXAM TIIIME!

"Good morning, students!" the fill-in teacher, Mr. Mackenzie boomed. For some reason during exams the teachers rotated rooms.

Everyone grumbled in response.

"Take out two pencils, a pen, and several sheets of looseleaf. Then, everything off your desks!"

Katelyn kicked Brett's chair infront of her. "Brett!" she whispered.

Brett twisted around. "Wha-aaht."

"Do you have a pen? I only brought pencils."

"The pens aren't mandatory, Ms. Westlake. Turn around, pencil's are fine." Mr. Mackenzie interrupted. Katelyn and Brett exchanged glanced and Brett turned back around.

Once everyone was ready and had their supplies out, Mr. Mackenzie passed out the think calc exam and sat down in his chair to read the paper.

-----

2 hours later

-----

After that brutal exam Katelyn dragged her tired ass back to the dorm to get some extra study in for the next exam, which would commence in an hour and a half. Her roomies were there too.

"Fun exam, Cal?" Katelyn asked. Callie scoffed in response as she pulled her math text book out from her desk and sat down to study.

Jenny groaned. "Man, that exam was awful!" she cried, pulling her english text out. Katelyn did the same, since they were both in the same class, and sat beside Jenny.

"Whoever thought putting two exams in one day was FUCKED." Brett snapped as she grabbed her science text book.

"Yeah, or a wicked smart genius person who knew everything and didn't need to study." Katelyn muttered miserably as she began to take in the 'wonderful' world of what makes a poem.

-----

3 hours later

-----

The english exam was SO much easier than the calculus one. Katelyn practically skipped away from it. "My god, that was a breeze!" she exclaimed, twirling around as she waited for Jenny and Easy to catch up.

Jenny was grinning. "Well, atleast I know I passed that one!"

"You two better pass all your exams so you can still be part of the study!" Easy said as he ruffled both girls' hair. Katelyn and Jenny both smacked his biceps.

"Stop it!" they squealed.

Easy put his arms around them and they walked back to the dorm. Easy walked inside with the girls. He was allowed, since it was visiting hour.

"I'll just wait with you guys and we can all go to supper." he told them.

Once inside the dorm room Katelyn gathered a different outfit and went into the bathroom. She emerged smiling. "I can't go around all day smelling like exams." she wrinkled her pert little nose as she tugged at her white Hanes tee.

"You don't smell like work, you smell like DKNY red perfume." Jenny said.

Katelyn looked at her. " I know that, Jen. It's just the fact I spent the last 6 hours writing humungo tests."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Pfft." she laughed.

Easy stretched out on Katelyn's bed, so Katelyn and Jenny sat cross legged on Jenny's. "So, Ms. Westlake, what's going on with you and Mr. Buchanan.''

Katelyn's eyes narrowed at him, he didn't notice. Jenny did, however, and she realised that it was rather urgent she stop this conversation before it started. "Aren't you guys, like, best friends?" she interrupted.

Katelyn's eyes went normal and she smirked. "Yeah, I guess. We're really good friends."

Easy rolled over to face them. He winked knowingly at Katelyn before sitting up abruptly. "Well, let's go to the dining hall."

Katelyn pouted, annoyed at him, but she grudgingly agreed. "Alright. Whatever."

"Okay, Callie and Brett are serving for their tables today, so they're already there." Jenny announced as they walked out the door.

On the way to the dining hall they met up with Alan and Teague, who walked with them. "You all excited for break?" Alan asked.

"Yes!" they all practically shouted.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow already!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a major bonus is the faculty made it a half-day so the students who are getting planes and stuff have time to pack."

"And, there are no classes!" Jenny shrieked happily.

"Yeah. I hope you guys all like your presents.." Katelyn grinned.

Everyone else froze. "You got us presents.." Easy asked slowly.

"Yeah, that's what I do at christmas time..get my friends presents.." Katelyn replied in the same tone.

"Er.." Alan began awkwardly.

"Thanks!" Teague grinned, elbowing Alan and Easy in the ribs simultaneously.

"No problem.." Katelyn said slowly.

-----

two days later

-----

The morning after the last exam the whole campus was abuzz with activity, and the hallways of the dorms were a mess with piles of luggage outside every door. You'd think they were leaving Waverly forever, not just for two weeks, with all the things everyone was taking. Katelyn awoke to the sight of Callie trying desperately to zipped an over-stuffed suitcase. "Fuck!" she cried, realising it wasn't going to work. Katelyn climbed out of bed, her hair staticky and smelling like sleep. She ambled over to the closet and pulled out her black Louis Vuitton monogrammed duffle bag. She tossed it at Callie.

"Here, you can use this. I'm only taking one suitcase, I have alot of stuff at my grandparents' anyway. I don't need to bring much." she explained.

Callie looked at her, relieved. "Thank you. I can't find my other suitcase, I think I put it in storage downstairs, and it's too hard to go look for it."

"No problem." Katelyn patted her bare shoulder before she yanked her own case out and started piling things into it. Once she was done she got dressed in a fitted long-sleeved white tee, a pair of jeans, and some beige uggs. She got down on her knees and reached under he bed, pulling the presents out. They had been gift-wrapped at some novelty store in Rhinecliff, so she didn't have to worry about that. She searched through the pile and found Callie's. She walked over to her roommate, who had her back turned, shoving things into the duffle bag.

"Ooh!" Callie squealed when she saw Katelyn holding a silver wrapping wrapped box with her name on it under her nose. She took the box and was about to tear the paper off when Katelyn stopped her.

"Wait a sec." she said, digging her digital camera out of her desk drawer. She planned to leave it here. "Okay, open it."

Callie immediately ripped the pretty paper off, sending it everywhere. She opened the box and stopped. "Oh, Katelyn! It's so PRETTY!" she squeaked, holding up the purple sweater and necklace. "Thank you, sweetie!" she cried, throwing her too-skinny arms around Katelyn's neck. Katelyn gave her a quick hug back.

''You're welcome, but I gotta go find everyone else. I'll come see you before check-out time." she promised, grabbing the gaggle of other presents and maneuvering her way through the hall to the door. She set the gifts down at the foyer and put her Waverly jacket on-which had been hanging on a hook at the door-before picking them up and going in search of the boys. She tramped across the quad to Richards. Ignoring the 'Girls not allowed during non-visitation hours' sign hanging in the glass window, she pushed the door open and made her way to Easy and Brandon and Tyler's room.

Without even knocking she burst in. Thankfully the boys were full clothed. When Tyler saw her he got up and left, knowing there was no point in him staying. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Brandon asked, clearing off a chair so she could sit down. She set all the presents down except for Easy's, which she handed to him.

"Playing Mrs. Clause. Santa is sick."

"Aww, where's your costume!" Teague asked as he came in. Katelyn slapped him upside his gorgeous head and reached for his. He too opened it.

Both boys were happy with their gifts, and gave Katelyn big hugs. "Thanks, Kate!" the said in unison.

Katelyn gave them pecks on their cheeks. "No problem, boysss."

She was about to leave when Easy called out; "Hey, what about Brandon's. I saw it there."

Katelyn froze. ''Oh, well since he's going to Greenwich too I'm just going to find his house and deliver it on Christmas eve." she winked before trotting away. She left Alan's gift outside his room, since there was a sign up that said; "DO NOT DISTURB", and headed back to Dumbarton, hoping that Brett, Jenny, and Sage were back.

They were, and when Katelyn presented them with presents they squealed like little baby piglets. "Ohmigosh, Katelyyyn! This is perfect!" Jenny screeched, holding up her stuff.

Sage's eyes were glazing over as she stared at her present. "I LOVE glittery things!" she cooed.

Brett was beamed as she put her new earrings and necklace one. "I've never tried SILVER hoops before!" she smiled, hugging Katelyn.

Now that all the gifts were given and everyone was packed up, it was time for the students to gather in the main office's waiting room, waiting for their names to be called as their rides arrived.

First out of Katelyn's friends was Alan. "Bye, darlin'" she cooed, giving him a hug.

"Have fun over break. Thanks for the present."

It seemed like 2 minutes passed before Callie's name was called. Katelyn frowned. "I'm gonna miss you!'' both girls squealed.

"Two down," Katelyn sighed.

"Five to go!" Tinsley cried as she glided past them when her name was called.

"What're you guys going to do in Manhatten?" Katelyn asked Jenny and Easy, who looked like two little kids holding hands, their cheeks rosy with excitement and their eyes glittering.

"Well, I'm going to take him to the Rockerfeller Center on christmas eve to see the tree, then ice skating in central park-"

"Then I'm going to take Jenny to see the Nutcracker, and we're going to chill at home with her dad-"

"And Dan! Dan's coming home for the break! Last time I saw him for more than a day was march break last year, and even then most of the time was spent with Vanessa or holed up in his room writing depressing poetry."

"Father's, I can handle. Brother's, I'm scared of." Easy admitted.

Jenny playfully slapped his shoulder. "Dan doesn't bite,...as far as I know!"

Easy shuddered. "I hope so."

Katelyn laughed and was about to say something when Dean Marymount boomed; Mr. Walsh and Ms. Humphrey. Your rides are here."

As Jenny leaned over to hug Katelyn she whispered; "What he doesn't know is we're taking the same car!"

Easy just laughed as he gave his friend a hug before walking away with Jenny.

Now it was down to just Brandon and Katelyn. She stared at the ceiling, thinking 'it's always going to be like this until something happens'. "You want to share a car?" he asked.

Katelyn shook her head. "No thanks, my grandmother called this luxury car company and paid alot of money, even though I told her I'd be fine taking a cab. If I don't use it, I'll be in trouble."

Brandon laughed. "Yeah, my dad did the same thing." he told Katelyn as he buttoned several buttons on his blazer.

"I don't get why we have to wear these things home." Katelyn complained, gesturing at her own blazer.

"We have to return in them, that's why. It's totally retarded. But I guess it's cuz right after we check in after break there is a welcome back luncheon or some stupid shit."

"That doesn't make sense."

Brandon nodded. "I know."

"Ms. Katelyn Westlake!" Dean Marymount called. Katelyn looked at Brandon, grabbed her luggage, and gave him a one armed hug.

"I'll see you in Conneticut." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

----------------------

**IMPORTANT.**

**OKAY, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN NORMAL AND KINDA HALF-ASSED, BUT WHATEVER. I HAD TO GET THROUGH THE APOLOGY/EXAMS/GIFT GIVING/SAYING GOODBYE QUICKLY BECAUSE I HAVE IDEAS FOR WHAT EVERYONE WILL DO ON THEIR BREAK, AND I WANNA GET THEM OUT BEFORE I FORGET!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JENNY AND EASY IN NEW YORK, THEN THE ONE AFTER THAT KATELYN AND BRANDON, AND MAYBE AFTER THAT CALLIE AND TINSLEY IN THE BAHAMA'S OR SOMETHING. THEN MAYBE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF JENNY AND EASY IN NEW YORK AGAIN, KATELYN AND BRANDON IN CONNETICUT AGAIN, AND CALLIE AND TINSLEY AGAIN IN THE BAHAMAS. PROBABLY TWO CHAPTERS FOR EACH PAIR AND PLACE. ALRIGHT? DON'T SHOOT ME, OKAY? I'LL TRY TO WRITE GOOD CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN.**

**REVIEW! GOOD REVIEWS ONLY. IF YOU HAVE A FLAME, KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF. DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT, I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT NEGATIVE OPINIONS.**


	14. Party

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Katelyn and her family. __**No one **__else._

_Authors Note: Okay, I know everyone probably hates me for not updating, and I know that you're going to hate me for what I'm about to say. BUT I DON'T CARE. )_

_I'm skipping the entire winter vacation chapters. SO WHAT lol. I got good ideas for other things, and I don't feel like writing all those chapters I don't have interest in. Deal. woo. _

_**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katelyn sat in her desk chair, swiveling around and around, gazing out through the rain at the Waverly Academy campus. Even with all the dreary late-January weather, the grounds still looked beautiful. She sighed and pushed her feet off the wall, sliding quickly back to her desk. Callie glanced up from her Latin textbook and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You okay?" Katelyn grabbed a fistfull of just-below-the-shoulder length hair (she finally got it cut) and shook her head.

"Nah. Just tired, ya know?" she answered, crawling up onto her bed and hugging her big soft pillow. Callie nodded.

"I hear you. I'm bored, too. There hasn't been a party in weeks..." Callie trailed off, her eyes lighting up like a bunch of fireworks were going off in her brain. "OMIGOD!" she cried. "When's your 16th again Kate?"

Katelyn, catching on, began squealing and bouncing on her bed. "Two weeks! TWO WEEKS! PARTY!!!" she cried, tossing her pillow at the ceiling at the exact momeny Brett strode in, trailed by Jenny and Kara. They stopped when they saw Callie and Katelyn mid-jump.

"Uh..." Kara began, raising her eyebrows. an - i kno i totally 4got 2 add kara as a character. so lets pretend shes been here all along, mkay? 'kay.

"We're having a party!" Callie screeched, then quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry, I've been soo bored. So we're going to get so unbelievably tanked for Katelyn's 16th birthday next week we'll be puking until her 17th!"

Brett shot her a stern look.

"I was JOKING, B! We won't be that drunk!" Callie highfived Katelyn and the two girls doubled over laughing.

"Seriously though," Katelyn said once she caught her breath. "I can't get trashed, I get incurable hangovers."

"Alright. We'll tell Heath not to get too much," Brett shrugged with a wink, flopping down on her old bed, which Callie, Katelyn, and Jenny now used as a storage space.

"Good idea. Okay, but we really should start planning the decorations, and where we're going to have it and all that stuff." Jenny spoke up.

"How about that barn up the road?" Kara suggested. They all turned to her.

"Great idea! Okay, guestlist."

"'Kay," Katelyn began, waiting for Callie to bring up a word document. "Callie Vernon. Brett Messerschmidt. Jenny Humphrey. Kara Whalen. Easy Walsh. Alan St. Gerard. Alison Quentin. Brandon Buchanan. Teague...I forget his last name. Sage Francis. Benny Cunningham. Verena Arneval. Heath Ferro, of course. Tinsley Carmichael. Julian McCafferty. Um..that's it. Actually, add to all the guys a plus one for one of their non-invited guy friends. That way we have more boys than girls, which is always fun." she giggled, flopping onto her stomach. Callie slid the laptop over to her and Katelyn logged on to Callie's Owlnet.

**From:**** BrettMesserschmidt,JennyHumphrey,KaraWhalen,EasyWalsh,AlanStGirard,BrandonBuchanan,TeagueWilliams,SageFrancis,BennyCunningham,VerenaArneval,HeathFerro,TinsleyCarmichael,JulianMcCafferty,TylerNajimy.**

**Subject:**** Little Miss Katelyn's **_**SWEET**_** sixteen**

**-------------------------**

**I can already picture Heath peeing his pants.**

**As you can probably guess from the subject, Katelyn Westlake is turning SIXTEEN in two weeks. That means we are all going to party like the badasses we are. To salvage ourselves for Sunday sports practices, this party will be on Friday. Since most will be needing Saturday to recouperate. **

**That means the party is two weeks from TONIGHT. TWO WEEKS FROM TONIGHT. At the old barn a few miles up the road. **

**Now Tinsley,**

**It's YOUR job, babe, to make sure we get permission. I know you'll do us proud. **

**-Ps- Get your own asses their. Bring...;) whatevs.**

** 3Ciao lovers.**

**0---------------------------------**

Katelyn clicked off and snapped the computer closed after hitting send.

"Well, well. This is going to be some party, huh Cal?" Heath asked as he sidled up to Callie at morning services the next day.

"Sure is, H.F. T's already gotten us permission. Probably slept with Marymount to get it, but trust me, it'll be worth it. You getting the drinks?"

Heath preened. "You know it, baby!" he crowed, running up the chapel steps. Callie held her coral pink cardigan tighter around her body and dashed up after him.


	15. FINALLY

After staying up all night talking about what to order for the party with Callie, Katelyn was exhausted. Her head lolled to the side as she nearly fell asleep in chapel. "Katelyn!" Jenny hissed, poking Katelyn's neck from her seat behind Katelyn. Promptly Katelyn's head shot up. 'Sorry!' she mouthed to Jenny.

For about twenty more minuted Katelyn managed to stay awake, but next time she fell asleep she stayed asleep. When she woke up the chapel was empty except for Dean Marymount, who was glaring at her, and Brandon Buchanan, who was standing talking to him. "Glad to see you awake, Ms. Westlake." Brandon turned to look at Katelyn as she stuggled to stand.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I haven't been feeling well for the past week and I didn't sleep at all last night. It won't happen again," she bluffed as she made her way towards Brandon, who was now standing by the door.

"Make sure it doesn't," the Dean snapped, turning to go up the aisle again. Brandon held the door open for her, and they both pulled the hoods up on their Waverly hoodies to avoid the downpour as best they could.

"Thank GOD it's Saturday," Katelyn twirled happily, tilting her face to let raindrops fall on it. Brandon wiped a big fat raindrop from the tip of her nose and Katelyn laughed, covering the spot.

"Yeah, you never would've survived Modern Civ," he said.

Katelyn nodded. "Yeah...so...um...do you want to meet in Maxwell house in half an hour? I'll buy you a cappuchino..."

Brandon pretended to be in deep thought for a moment. "Alright...I suppose I could go for one of those. Haha, I'm just kidding. You don't need to buy me one, but yeah, I'll see you there in 30 minutes." They parted ways, each going to change out of their soaked clothes.

Katelyn burst into room 303, flinging the pretty much sopping-wet hoodie near the laundry basket. The hair that managed to peek out of the hood hung in fat, wet strings infront of her face. "I hate the rain," she pouted to Jenny, who was laying on hre bed, laptop perched on her thighs. \

"Sorry about that, I would've woken you up...but Marymount thought that letting everyone see you practically passed-out drooling would be good enough punishment for falling asleep," Jenny apologized. Katelyn scoffed.

"Whatevs. I don't care if people saw me drooling. I got my sleep." she pulled on a two-finger-wide strapped white tank top, and threw an off-the-shoulder army green cashmere sweater over it, leaving just the thick white straps of her tanktop visible, and then pulled on some of Bretts old maroon Waverly sweats that said 'Dumbarton House' up the side in grey lettering. "Ughs, this looks disgusting," she said to the mirror.

"Who cares, Kate? You're just going to Maxwell," Jenny pointed out. Katelyn shrugged.

"You're right," she admitted as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of a violet coloured rain slicker. She pulled the hood up, stuffed her feet into some black rain boots, and ran out the door.

When Brandon arrived at Maxwell house, all dried off in a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and khaki's, he headed for the counter. "Two medium cappuchino's, please," He said to the bored looking scholarship student-Gina? Georgia? Ginny?- behind it. She made the cappuchinos, took his money, slammed it into the till, and passed the drinks to him. He got two napkins before heading up to his favorite spot. Katelyn knew where he'd be. Not five minutes later he heard squeak-squeak-squeeeeak coming up the stairs, and knew it was her. She didn't even look at his as she slung her purse off her shoulder and onto the floor, flinging her wet raincoat ontop.

"Hey, there." she grinned upon noticing him. "Oh, thank you!" she beamed, accepting the cappuchino.

"You're most certainly welcome." he grinned cockily. A few girls the next seating area over giggled knowingly. It was obvious to everyone, well, almost everyone, that Brandon liked Katelyn. Alot. Alot alot. And the one person who didn't know was the one that should. Brandon blushed when he noticed the others staring at him. Katelyn looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he answered a little too quickly. Katelyn rose her eyebrows at him and promptly sniffed.

She downed the rest of her cappuchino and set it on the oak coffee table a few inches away. Leaning over she rested her elbows on her slim thighs, pressing her palms into her eyes. "Ugh, my node id so stuffed." she groaned. Brandon reached for his messenger bag and pulled out a few tissues, handing them to her. Katelyn took them gratefully and blew into them, clearing her nostrils. Jokingly she handed them back to Brandon, who looked at her awkwardly. "I'm KIDDING!" she cried, tossing the tissues into the trashbin behind them. Brandon sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at her as he too placed his empty cup onto the coffee table.

"So, you excited about your party?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and crossing one leg loosely over the other. Katelyn nodded excitedly.

"Oh, yes! You have no idea how much crap Callie and I have ordered, it's going to be awesome!" she gripped the arm of the chairs.

"Oh? Sounds fun. I can't wait." Brandon admitted.

"I'm glad you coming." Katelyn said sort of shyly.

Brandon beamed. "Thanks. And what would one buy you for a birthday present?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively. Katelyn winked at him and leaned in closer.

"Whatever," she told him. "I don't even expect birthdya gifts from anyone other than my parents."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Alright. I know what I'm getting you."

Katelyn slapped his arm lightly. "Well, I should probably go...but do you want to hang out later tonight?" Brandon nodded.

"Sure, later Kate." he waved at her as she pranced down the stairs and back out into the pouring rain.

A sophomore who hung out with Katelyn once in a while walked up and plopped down in the chair Katelyn had been sitting in. Shaking her blonde hair back and forth she sighed, "Brandon?" she asked. Brandon looked up.

"Celia?"

Celia rolled her bright blue eyes and smacked his arm. Hard. "OW!" Brandon cried, jumping and clasping his other hand over the injured area. "What the HELL?!"

Celia stood up. "You know she likes you, right? She likes you, and it's obvious to everyone that you like her...well, obvious to everyone but her. You had THE perfect oppurtunity to ask her out, and you blew it! I swear to God, if I have to listen to another conversation from her about how she just wishes you'd ask her out for much longer...I'll kill you."

Brandon's eyes grew huge. "She wants me to ask her out?!"

Celia nodded. "Um, duh? She doesn't know you like her though...but as I said, everyone knows. SO HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE SHE FINDS SOMEONE ELSE WHO ISN'T CHICKEN SHIT." The tiny girl then flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and traipsed back down the stairs, leaving Brandon staring dumbfounded at his shoes.

What?!

-000-

Brett Messerschmidt sat in the library, her laptop open infront of her, a word document glaring at her from the screen. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her girlfriend, Kara, looked up. "Something wrong?" she asked, coming over and sitting next to her. Brett shook her head.

"No, I just can't seem to- UGH!" she slammed her slim fist onto the table as she heard the familiar 'ding' that signaled her when she had a new instant message. "Might as well check this one." Brett scrolled through Owlnet and found her instant message section. She clicked it and a box popped up.

BrandonBuchanan: i like katelyn

BrettMesserschmidt: yeah i know. so does every1

BrandonBuchanan: well i don't know if she likes me. n i wanna ask her out b4 n e 1 else does.

BrettMesserschmidt: she likes you! Jesus u r so blind. she is 2 if she dznt c u like her.

BrandonBuchanan: really?

BrettMesserschmidt: YES!!!!

Kara's eyes bugged as she read the IM. "Brandon and Katelyn like each other?!" she whispered loudly in surprise.

Brett turned around, stared at her incredoulously, and rolled her eyes.

-00-

It was now a week before the party, and Brandon was starting to get really nervous. Every time he tried to get Katelyn alone, it seemed Easy or Alan or Callie or...or...SOMEONE, came in and scooped her away. It was frustrating, because after speaking to Brett he began to think about how Katelyn acted around him, and slowly it became obvious that yes, she did indeed like him. That made him happy, but he was getting angry that they were never left alone for long.

"Fuck," Brandon hissed, resting his arm against the rough wood of the wagon. Currently Waverly's smartest from grades 10, 11, and 12, were taking a tour of Britlen Farms. They were here to go horseback riding, but somehow the owner's wife roped them all into paying for wagon tours of the immense grounds.

Slowly the wagon came to a stop infront of the stables, and students began piling out dropping down onto a mix of hay and horse shit. Thankfully most had been bright enough to wear books or old clothes. "Ahhh!" Brandon heard a familiar voice cry. He, Easy and Teague(who he'd been standing with), turned to see Heath Ferro, Callie, Katelyn, and Kara in a pile on the ground. "Heath!" Callie screeched, desperately trying to get the horse shit off her beige Diane Von Furstenburg coat. Heath removed his arms from around the girls.

"Sorry ladies. Just a group hug," he said. Kara and Katelyn rolled their eyes and dusted the hay off their coats and jeans. Brandon couldn't help but stare at Katelyn. She looked so not like the other girls. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, her bangs framing her face, curling slightly at the end. She was wearing her favorite blue cable-knit sweater, and dark blue jeans tucked into camel-coloured riding boots. Her cheeks were red her face was free of all makeup except for a few layers of mascara on her thick lashes that framed her twinkling honey-brown eyes. When she saw him and started over, Brandon took a few deep breaths.

"Hi!" she said brightly, taking his arm and leading him towards the others.

Brandon shoved his other hand in his pocket. "Hey Kate, whats up?"

"Ooh, nothing. I love horses, don't you?" she asked, looking like a 5 year old excited about getting his or her first allowance or dog or bike.

Brandon shrugged. "They're alright."

Katelyn rolled her eyes playfully and jumped up onto the horse she'd been assigned too. Brandon climbed aboard his as well, but not with nearly that much grace. "Alright," the farmer began. "We've marked a few trails for you all to follow. When we blow the horn in an hour you have 15 minutes to return before we come out looking for you. If you take any more than that amount of time, your Dean has informed me you will recieve an hours detention every day after sports practice." The students groaned and rolled their eyes before heading off along the paths. Half an hour into the ride Brandon found Katelyn riding slowly along the East path with Brett, who smiled devilishly when she saw him approach.

"Uh...I gotta go, Kate." she said, motioning for Brandon to come over. He trotted over, bringing his horse to a stop right infront of Katelyn. Brett cantered off towards the North path to find Callie and Tinsley, leaving the two alone. Brandon realised she did that so they could be alone.

"Let's walk down to the clearing, 'kay?" he suggested. Katelyn nodded and nudged her horse foreward. When they got there the two hopped off their horses and tied their reins to the post. They took seats on a rickety picnic bench and looked out at the barren landscape, full of trees with just-starting-to-appear buds. Through the trees Katelyn could see fellow students riding by, laughing and screeching.

"This is nice," Katelyn commented, fingering the top of her boot. Brandon realised that it was literally now or never.

"Yeah. Katelyn?" he asked quickly.

"Yesss..." Katelyn replied, turning to look at him.

"I like you." he blurted, hanging his head as his cheeks turned crimson.

Katelyn smiled shyly. "Really?" she asked innocently.

Brandon nodded.

"I like you too." she said quietly. Brandon looked over. She wasn't joking. He had never seen her look this serious.

Slowly he moved towards her, and she towards him. When they were less than two inches apart Brandon said; "I really like you."

"I know," Katelyn replied seconds before Brandon pressed his mouth to hers. Katelyn slipped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer, his arms around the small of her back. He gently parted his mouth, and she followed his lead, their tongues twisting and turning around each other. They made out heavily for atleast 10 minutes before the horn sounded, and they slowly parted. Katelyn was breathing heavily, as was Brandon. They were both smiling.

"Do you want to...uh...," Brandon began awkwardly. "Bemygirlfriend?"

Katelyn, if possible, smiled wider than before and nodded. "Yes."

Brandon sighed a sigh of relief and they kissed again, for quite some time, until they heard hooves pounding towards them. "Great," Brandon groaned. "We gotta go back."

So they grabbed their horses reins, hopped on their backs, and cantered all the was back to the stables, grinning to themselves the entire way.


	16. Caught in the coat room

**I only own Katelyn Westlake, Kyle Westlake, and Tyler Najimy. Any similarities to real people/places/or things are purely coincidences, and unintentional on my part. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, don't leave a review. **

**Katelyn and kyle Westlake are sent to like with their grandparents after parents have financial trouble. Grandparents ship them off to Waverly Academy. Austin is reluctant, but Katelyn is ecstatic. Her boyfriend, Tyler Najimy, had been sent there about 6 months ago, half-way through Somophore year. This will be the first time she'll have talked to him in person since them. But once she sees him, how long will the happy high last?**

----------

chapter 16

----------

The next morning Katelyn woke up to the smell of something rancid coming from the bathroom. "Oh, sick!" she cried upon noticing it. She jumped out of bed in her navy and white plaid pjs and white tee and saw her Callie and Jenny standing out in the hall, their noses covered. "Guys! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she demanded once she put on some slippers and joined them.

Callie, shivering in her La Perla nightie and thin silk robe, answered. "Well Pardee told us not to wake you. She figured you'd wake up on your own once you smelled...whatever the fuck that is."

Angelica Pardee and her husband emerged from their bathroom, looking tired, sweaty, and angry. Mr Pardee held a plunger and a bag full of..."Oh, GOD!" Jenny cried, and all three girls ran down the stairs and plowed through the lobby until they were outside on the quad. Katelyn nearly heaved all over the grass, and Callie looked like she was about to fall over. Jenny just looked disgusted.

"Let's never talk about this again..." Callie suggested. "Hey I'll go get our shoes and sweaters and we can go to breakfast to, you know, TRY to choke something down."

Katelyn nodded. "Grab my brown UGG, 'kay?" Callie nodded and ran insided.

Jenny laughed. "I honestly never thought I'd see the day where Callie Vernon would be doing things for other people." Katelyn shrugged and laughed.

Ten minutes later Callie returned in sweatpants, a Waverly hoodie, and Marc Jacobs flats, carrying Katelyn's zip-up cream coloured cable-knit sweater, black uggs, and Jenny's tiny pink Vans slip-ons (she had slept in a sweater and sweatpants). The three roommates trudged over to the cafeteria and with great effort, pushed open the entrance and practically dropped their full trays on their way to the usual table.

"Ugh," Katelyn groaned, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling the corner. Callie sniffed a small pile of scrambled eggs and Jenny pinched off tiny pieces of bacon and chewed them delicately. They had each just about finished their breakfasts when they felt weight being put on their benches. Katelyn looked across from her and saw Easy sitting by Jenny, and Heath and Kara between Callie and that weird albino girl. Katelyn looked next to her to find a smiling Brandon. Oh, shit! She forgot to tell Callie and Jenny and...anyone!

"Morning, lovelies," Easy drawled, stuffing an entire quarter of toast in his mouth. Callie, Katelyn, and Jenny quickly covered their mouths to keep from barfing.

"Easyyyy," Jenny whined, dropping her head into her folded arms. Easy rose his eyebrows but said nothing.

Katelyn slowly lifted her head off the table and attempted to smile at her boyfriend. "Hey," she managed.

Brandon smiled brightly. "Hi! How're you doing?" Katelyn shrugged, checking him out. Today his blonde hair was in some sort of emo/punk-rock style, hanging in his eyes in a totally hot yet deliberate way. He was wearing a pale pastel green button down with teeny white pinstrips and a pair of baggy Papercloth & Denim jeans.

"Ugh," was all she could bring herself to say as her breakfast tried to make its way back up her throat. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head from side-to-side.

Callie leaned over and discreetly said. "We had a sort of disgusting problem with our bathroom this morning...we don't even know what it WAS. It was pretty nauseating." Brandon grimaced and looked at Katelyn, half asleep on the table.

"You wanna go outside?" he asked, taking her hand. Katelyn nodded and got up. They were walking away from the table when everyone noticed their hands were entertwined.

"What?!" Katelyn heard Easy, Callie, Heath, Kara, and Alan shout together. Ignoring them, Brandon and Katelyn continued out the door.

-----

9:00

-----

Since it was Monday they were supposed to be in classes. But Katelyn had already felt kind of gross, so that smell just intensified her sick feeling, and she spent most of the morning in the infirmary, Brandon rubbing her back. "Thanks for staying with me," she said as they left the infirmary.

Brandon took her hand. "No problem, see you later." he said before walking off.

Katelyn smiled and walked towards the sophomore class building. She glided into her chem class, handed the teacher the nurse's note, and slid into her seat. Not a moment after she sat, she felt Jenny jabbing at her back with the end of a pen. "Katelyn Westlake! When were you going to tell us you and Brandon got together?!" she hissed, a huge smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Katelyn sighed, "Well it just happened yesterday...at the horse farm. I totally forgot to mention it this morning...with all the...you know." Jenny shot her a mock-mean look at sat back in her chair.

That day at lunch Katelyn and Brandon were bombarded with questions. They answered them as quickly as possible and as effectively, to avoid any additionel ones to the questions they already knew were coming.

"There. Happy?" Brandon asked, getting agitated, as he answered Teague's last question. Teague nodded and settled back into his seat.

Brett caught Katelyn's eye and smirked, shaking her head sympathetically as she motioned for Katelyn to check her phone.

BrettMesserschmidt: Vultures.

KatelynWestlake: lol. yeah. but wtv. btr 2 get it outv the way.

BrettMesserschmidt: Yeah hahah.

At sports practice Katelyn's volleyball teammates kept pestering her with questions. After all its a small school, and any hookup news is known to the entire student body within minutes of it becoming known to one person outside the hookup. Instead of getting pissed off at them for bugging her, she answered all their questions, throwing her energy into the spikes and volleys she effortlessly pulled off.

After it was over she wiped the sweat off her forehead, sprayed herself with deodorant in a can, and pulled a clean tee over her pink sports bra. "Attractive," she heard a male voice tease. She looked up through her stringy-from-sweat hair to see Brandon sitting on the bleachers. He winked at her and jogged over to her.

"Thanks," she quipped, resting her head on his shoulder lazily as they walked towards the coat room. He rested his hand just above her hip bone and used his other hand to brush her hair off her face. They get to the coat room, and instead of going to grab her coat, Katelyn turns to Brandon and giggles, pushing him towards the wall.

"What're you doing?" he asked, a devilish smirk on his lips.

Katelyn shrugs and looks up at the ceiling angelically. "Oh, I don't know..." she faltered before kissing him. He placed his hands around and she gripped the back of his dark green Armani sweater.

Katelyn pulled away about an inch, close enough she could still kiss him, but not like she had been. "So," she breathed, an eyebrow raised playfully, "Why'd it take you so long to ask me out?" He leaned in a kissed her, then pulled away.

"Scared?" he offered. Katelyn leaned in a kissed him, then leaned back.

"Oh really?" Brandon started kissing her again, and was about to pull away and retaliate when they were interrupted.

"Ah-hem?" they both looked at the pair of shiney black shoes standing very close, still clinging to each other they looked up slowly. "So kind of you to stop. Now please, go, we need to prepare the gym for parents weekend. You wouldn't want to ruin that, Ms. Westlake, considering the fate of your party depends on your behaviour this week." Dean Marymount told her sternly. Katelyn quickly let go of Brandon, grabbed her parka, he grabbed his jacket and slid it on as well, and they took off out onto the quad.


End file.
